Hên en anor
by Mirenithil
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die Folgen einer unsterblichen Liebe: Legolas wird gejagt, ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen. Verrat, Krieg und Liebe... wird wirklich alles wieder gut werden?
1. Prolog

Titel: Hên en anor  
Autor: Eowyn29 (Kathi) und Mirenithil (Lily)  
Rating: ab 12  
Genre: Drama, Action  
Warnungen: Einige Kapitel kratzen an der Grenze zu „ab 16".  
Sonstiges: „Hên en anor" heißt übersetzt „Kind der Sonne". „POV" bedeutet „Point of View", also Sichtweise.

Disclaimer:

Die Rechte an allen bekannten Figuren, Orten, Gegebenheiten usw. liegen bei Tolkien und seinen Erben. Diese Geschichte wurde von Fans für Fans geschrieben; wir verfolgen keine finanziellen Interessen damit.

* * *

_Die Geschichte einer lang verlorenen Liebe: Einige Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg besucht Legolas seine Eltern im Düsterwald... seltsame Dinge geschehen, Gerüchte keimen auf – und plötzlich scheint das einzige Volk, dem er noch vertrauen kann, das der Zwerge zu sein..._

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Prolog (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Die Sonne hatte gerade ihren höchsten Stand erreicht, brannte unbarmherzig vom klaren hellblauen Himmel herab auf den Wald der grünen Blätter.

Nachdenklich trat ich aus meinen kühlen Gemächern hinaus auf den Balkon. Hitze schlug mir entgegen, trockene Sommerluft umwehte mich. Doch diese leichte Brise schaffte kaum Linderung – solch einen heißen Sommer hatte ich selten zuvor erlebt in diesen Wäldern. Schon seit Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet, nicht eine winzige Wolke zeigte sich am Himmel. Dennoch trugen die Bäume noch kräftiges Grün, blühten die Rosengärten noch in voller Pracht. Es brauchte schon mehr als einen Sommer, um Eryn Lasgalen zum Verdursten zu bringen... dieser Gedanke zauberte ein feines Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Weit hatten wir es gebracht in den letzten Jahren, hatten aus einem sterbenden, schattendurchzogenen Wald eine blühende Quelle des Lebens gemacht – und wir, die Elben, die Bewohner des Waldes, würden diesen neu gefundenen und geschaffenen Schatz am Leben erhalten, mit aller Kraft, die noch in uns wohnte.

Ich trat noch ein paar Schritte auf das schmiedeeiserne, efeuberankte Geländer zu und warf einen Blick nach unten, in die Gärten der Feste. Rosen in allen Farben und Formen wuchsen dort, überwucherten Mauern und Geländer, Wege und Brunnen, als hätten sie es seit Jahrtausenden getan. Dabei wucherten hier vor dreißig Jahren nur Disteln, Brombeeren und anderes Gestrüpp. Jetzt erinnerte nichts mehr daran. Bedächtig, Stufe um Stufe, ging ich eine weite, aus Stein gemeißelte Treppe hinab, wandelte durch tiefrote und weiße Rosen, die einen angenehm schweren Duft verströmten.

Inmitten dieser Rosen, die in meinen Augen ein Zeichen unserer wieder gewonnenen Freiheit waren, inmitten dieser Rosen fand ich, wonach ich suchte... einen Brunnen.

Langsam ließ ich mich auf seinem mit steinernem Efeu verzierten Rand nieder, fuhr mit einer Hand durch das kühle, dunkle Wasser, genoss für einen Moment die Ruhe und den Frieden um mich herum. Gestern Abend erst war ich zurückgekehrt aus Ithilien, wo ich lebte seit dem Ende des Ringkrieges. Die letzten Jahre waren schwer gewesen für mich, groß die Last der neuen Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern. Noch besaß ich nicht diese Gelassenheit, mit der mein Vater sein Reich regierte nach all den Jahren seines Lebens und seiner Herrschaft. Diese kurze Zeit der Besinnung würde mir gut tun, hoffte ich, in der Heimat, die ich trotz allem noch so sehr liebte.

Ich beugte mich leicht vor, um auf der glatten Wasseroberfläche die Spiegelung des Himmels betrachten zu können. Einige Strähnen meines Haars fielen mir über die Schulter, schillerten im Licht wie flüssiges Gold. Ich stutzte und sah genauer hin.  
Bildete ich es mir ein? Oder war es real, das Leuchten, das mich mit einem Mal zu umgeben schien? War es nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie, der feine goldene Schimmer, der sich über die Rosen und Wege legte, über den Brunnen und jeden einzelnen Stein, der mich umgab...?

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und riss mich von dem Anblick im Wasser los. Wie kam ich zu solchen Gedanken? Wie kam ich dazu, solche Bilder im Wasser zu sehen... und falls ich sie wirklich gesehen hatte, was hatten sie zu bedeuten? Was bedeutete ein goldener Schleier aus Licht, der sich über meine Umgebung legte, als wäre alles in meiner Reichweite ein Teil von mir...?

Und dennoch... ich erinnerte mich an die Erzählungen meiner Eltern in diesem Moment, in dem ich aufsprang, verwirrt und ungläubig, irritiert von dem, was gerade eben geschehen war. Erinnerte mich an ihre Worte, an ihre ratlosen Blicke und Gesten wenn sie dachten, ich sähe es nicht. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, klangen ihre Worte in meinem Kopf. Als stünden sie neben mir, sah ich ihre Gesichter.

War es nicht ein Sommer gleich diesem gewesen...?

Der Sommer, in dem ich zum ersten Mal das Licht Ardas erblickte...

... und das Licht der Sonne mich.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	2. Seelenschwestern

**Gwilith**: Danke, schön, dass es dir gefällt ;-)

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 1: Seelenschwestern (Eowyn29 und Mirenithil)_

Sie saß dort im Dunkeln. Alleine und still verharrte sie auf ihrer Bank, regungslos, im Dunkel der Nacht. Der Blick ihrer sternengleichen Augen war gen Himmel gerichtet, suchte das silberne Funkeln der Schützlinge Ilmares zu erhaschen auf diesem fein gewobenen, tiefblauen Samthimmel, der sich über ihr erstreckte. Alleine saß sie in der Dunkelheit.

Und wie jede Nacht, die sie dort verbrachte, begann irgendwann eine feine Stimme in ihr zu sprechen. Zu fragen.

Wie oft hatte sie schon dort gesessen?

Sie hatte aufgehört, die Jahre zu zählen.

Wie oft waren diese Erinnerungen in ihr aufgestiegen...?

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, sah sie sich stehen in den blühenden Gärten eines Palastes, an einem heißen Sommertag, unsichtbar für Sterbliche und viele der Unsterblichen.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, sah sie die Person ihr gegenüber, das vor Zorn gerötete Gesicht, die funkelnden Augen, den gefährlichen Schimmer darin.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, hörte sie ihre Worte nachhallen in ihren Ohren.

... eine Stimme, erfüllt von Wut... und Unverständnis...

... Stimmen...

"Wo ist sie? Sag mir, Arien, wo hast du sie versteckt?" Melians Stimme klang gepresst, zitterte vor Wut wie sie es niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Sie standen nur wenige Schritte voneinander entfernt, um sie herum herrschte reges Treiben, doch sie beachteten es nicht.

Arien versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Melian. Ich habe sie nicht und das weißt du..."

"Nein!", wurde sie von der Maia unterbrochen. "Lüg nicht! Du bist ihre Wächterin, du hast sie zu beschützen – und du weißt auch, wohin sie verschwunden ist!" Die Hüterin der Sonne wich jäh zurück angesichts der Welle aus Zorn, die Melian – eigentlich ihre Freundin – ihr fast fühlbar entgegen schleuderte.

Diese wusste nicht, wie tief sie Arien mit ihren Beschuldigungen verletzte.

"Melian!", rief sie. "Melian, ich sage noch einmal, ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist und ich habe mit ihrem Verschwinden nichts zu tun."

"Und ob du das hast. Ich sah, wie du sie betrachtet hast, Wächterin. Ich sah ein Funkeln in deinen Augen... und ich sehe es auch jetzt. Du lügst." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ein Gefühl der Schadenfreude stieg in ihr auf, als Arien leicht, aber merklich zusammenzuckte.

'Hab ich dich.', dachte sie, unwissend, welche Bedeutung das Funkeln gehabt hatte, welches sie damals sah – doch ihre Vermutung schien sich zu bewahrheiten.

Ariens Stimme zitterte , als sie antwortete. "Melian, du bist immer noch meine Freundin, beinahe meine Schwester. Und doch bezichtigst du mich der Lüge? Du kennst mich wie keine andere. und doch denkst du, ich könnte sie stehlen? Sie, die mir die Valar selbst anvertrauten? Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann bist du meine Schwester nicht mehr..."

Melian stutzte, wie es schien. "Denke nicht, dass deine Worte mich verletzen, Schwester." Ihre Stimme versank in Zynismus. "Wie du meinst. Du hast sie also nicht gestohlen.", fügte sie dann sarkastisch hinzu.

Ariens Augen verengten sich angesichts der seltsam gesprochenen Worte, angesichts des seltsamen Verhaltens, das sie an den Tag legte. 'Ist das ein böser Zauber, mit dem sie belegt ist?'

„Ich habe sie nicht gestohlen.", antwortete sie noch einmal leise. "Ich würde nicht einmal daran denken, Schwester. Seelenschwester. Einst nannten wir uns so. Warum musst du dies alles nun zerstören?" Flehend schaute sie Melian in die Augen, doch was sie erkannte, war nur Zorn.

Ein anderer Name war in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht, spukte dort hin und her und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen: Feanor.

Was, wenn Melian das gleiche Schicksal ereilte?

'Nein.', rief sie sich im selben Moment zur Ordnung. 'Nein. Das würden die Valar nicht zulassen... niemals.'

Leicht zitternd schaute sie auf. Melians Gesicht war immer noch zornesrot. "Melian...", bat sie noch einmal. "Lass dich nicht von deiner Habgier verleiten, Seelenschwester. Ich – ich flehe dich an!"

Doch die Augen der Maia zeigten Arien deutlich, dass Melian kein Einsehen kannte, keines kennen wollte. Einstmals hell und strahlend, waren sie nun verdunkelt von Hass und... Gier.

Wie ein Ertrinkender, der verzweifelt nach einem Rest der lebensnotwendigen Luft schnappte, öffnete sie einige Male den Mund, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Warum sie? Warum war es ausgerechnet ihre liebste Freundin, die zu schwach geworden war... zu schwach, um ihr zu widerstehen?

„Verrate dich nicht selbst, nur wegen ihr. Sie mag wertvoll sein, doch das ist sie nicht wert..."

"Glaubst du!", zischte Melian. "Juwelen waren es wert, ihretwegen Krieg zu führen, Arien. Sie ist es wert, ihretwegen zu sterben... wo ist sie?", fragte sie wieder, jedes einzelne Wort betonend, und trat drohend, mit vor Wut sprühenden Augen, einen Schritt vor.

Tränen standen in Ariens Augen bei Melians Worten. „Gerade du solltest doch wissen, dass sie es nicht ist. Wo Thingol, dein Gemahl, doch wegen der Silmarilli starb, starb wegen Juwelen... wegen einfacher... Steine. Erinnerst du dich nicht...?"

Für einen winzigen Augenblick, das Glitzern eines Sterns, den Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings lang, schimmerte Erkennen, Erinnern, Verstehen durch Melians Augen. Doch.. so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, verschwand es bereits wieder... und mit ihm, wie es Arien schien, der letzte Rest von ihrer Freundin, ihrer Schwester, ihrer Seelenschwester. Wenn nicht einmal der Gedanke an ihren ermordeten Gefährten sie retten konnte aus der Lüge, in die sie sich hineinsteigerte – wer sollte es dann vermögen?

Arien wandte sich ab um ihre Tränen zu verbergen – denn mehr konnte sie angesichts der Gier ihrer einstigen Schwester nicht tun, fühlte sich nicht zu mehr in der Lage.

Was war nur geschehen? Wie konnte es soweit kommen...?

... und vor allen Dingen – was sollte sie jetzt tun mit ihrem Wissen? Sie konnte Melian nicht sagen, wo sie war... niemals.

Unbeschreibliche Wut erfüllte diese...

"Seelenschwestern? Pah! Wie könnte ich dir weiter vertrauen?" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, beinahe nur noch ein Zischen. "Damals schworen wir einander auch, dass wir uns immer vertrauen würden und keine Geheimnisse vor einander hätten. Doch genau das tust du! Du willst sie doch nur für dich!" Melian wandte sich um und stürmte davon, ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. Tränen der Enttäuschung und der Wut.

Ganz gleich, wie sehr Arien es auch versuchen würde - sie würde herausfinden, wo sie sie versteckt hielt. Sie kannte Mittel und Wege... sie waren schließlich Seelenschwestern. Konnten in den Gedanken und Worten der anderen lesen wie in offenen Büchern. Nur eine passende Gelegenheit, ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit von Arien – und sie würde wissen... würde sie sich zurückholen können...

Der Gedanke zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, um nach Valinor zurückzukehren.

Schon hatte sie vergessen, warum sie und Arien nach Mittelerde gegangen waren...

Schon hatte sie vergessen, warum sie dachte, dass Arien sie vor ihr verstecken wollte...

Arien blickte der davon laufenden Melian hinterher. Was sie gesagt hatte stimmte... sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, doch sie hatte beschlossen, dass es besser für sie beide war, wenn Melian nicht wusste, wo sie versteckt gehalten wurde. Sie hatte es vorgezogen zu lügen, sich damit selbst verurteilt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihrer Freundin in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie innerliche Qualen erlitten, wollte es laut herausrufen. Melians Worte trieben nun den Dolch noch tiefer in ihr Fleisch.

Aber eine Wahl blieb ihr nicht.

Sie riss sich von dem Anblick des weißen Schimmers ihrer Freundin los, die zwischen den dunklen Bäumen verschwand. Ihr Blick glitt durch den Garten, blieb kurz an den prächtigen Rosen hängen, wanderte dann weiter über die Elben, die sich hier aufhielten in den heißen Stunden des Mittags.

Kinder tollten durch den Garten, ältere Elben saßen auf der Wiese und unterhielten sich. Arien wanderte zwischen den leicht verwilderten, doch auch so noch wunderschönen Rosenbeeten hindurch in Richtung Palast.

Ihr fielen einige Elben auf, Soldaten anscheinend, die sich unbeteiligt an einige Bäume gelehnt hatten, die Augen entweder auf den Wald gerichtet oder auf die Wiese, auf die Kinder... warum...?

Es schien, als würden sie jemanden bewachen... doch sie dachte sich nichts dabei.

Eine Weile sah sie den Kindern beim Spielen zu.

'Oh Melian, wären wir doch nur Kinder, dann wäre das alles viel einfacher...', dachte sie bei sich. 'So viel leichter... im Herzen eines Kindes gibt es nichts, was anderen neidet oder grollt, nichts, was vernichten oder töten könnte... so rein... so unschuldig...'

Arien spürte, wie langsam eine Idee in ihr aufkeimte, als sie einen kleinen Jungen unter den Kindern bemerkte, einen Jungen mit goldenem Haar.

'Nein... nein, das kann ich nicht tun... das darf ich nicht tun... ihm nicht antun... und doch. Er scheint stark... aber nein. Vielleicht würde es sein Leben zerstören... er ist nur ein kleiner Elbenjunge... die Last wäre zu groß.'

Doch eine andere Stimme sprach dagegen. 'Aber – du könntest Melian endlich wieder in die Augen blicken, ohne zusammen zu zucken. Du könntest dies alles hier vergessen...'

Für einen Moment erschien wieder das zornesrote, verzerrte Gesicht ihrer Seelenschwester vor ihren Augen. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging auf das Elbenkind mit dem goldenen Haar zu, das noch unbekümmert im Schein der Sonne auf der Wiese spielte.

Er blickte auf, schien sie anzusehen. Wie war das möglich? Niemand konnte sie sehen, weder Sterbliche noch Unsterbliche... der Junge blieb stehen, blickte zur ihr hoch, sah sie aus großen, tiefblauen Augen an... Arien raffte ihr Kleid zusammen und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen - sie würde vergessen. Alles vergessen und reinen Gewissens weiterleben können... solange es nötig war. Was sollte schon geschehen? Wie sollte Melian diesen einzelnen Funken Erinnerung finden in den Abermillionen von Sternen, von Leben, die es gab auf Arda? Nein, sie würde es niemals finden, auch wenn sie noch so lange suchte. Ihr Wissen war sicher in der Seele dieses Kindes... warum ausgerechnet dieser Junge, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, doch sie wusste, es war richtig...

... sie hatte es geglaubt...

... sein Gesicht niemals vergessen...

Langsam löste Arien sich von der Erinnerung an diesen einen Tag. War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen...?

Mittlerweile, nach all diesen Jahren, zweifelte sie... doch es war zu spät, um zurückzuschauen.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	3. Unvergessen

**Zita**: Danke für dein Review!

**Liderphin**: Woops... ich wusste, ich hab was vergessen...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 2: Unvergessen (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Ein Stollen. Wieso kam er mir heute so bedrückend vor, so eng? Wieso konnte ich mich nicht an den glitzernden Hallen erfreuen, den Säulen aus schimmerndem Marmor, dem silbern glänzenden, wunderschönen Mithril?

Ich ließ mich auf einen Felsvorsprung fallen und seufzte. Irgendetwas war falsch heute. Jüngere Zwerge wuselten vor mir hin und her. Ich selbst war ja noch nicht einmal alt, doch man behandelte mich, als wäre ich es, ein alter Krieger. Vor dem Krieg war ich jung gewesen, nun war ich alt. Und ich trug Verantwortung. Doch war ich der Meinung, dass sie nicht zu mir passte, ich wollte keine Verantwortung. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich Legolas, dem Elben, die glitzernden Grotten gezeigt hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als sich die Bilder vor meinen Augen bildeten. Manchmal fragte ich mich, was aus meinem Kameraden in Krieg und Frieden geworden war, ich würde ihn gerne einmal wieder sehen. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mich manchmal in jene Zeit zurücksehnte, an solchen Tagen, wenn ich dort saß und nicht mehr weiter wusste. Die Zeit, nachdem ich Teil der Gefährten des Einen wurde, als ich dann mit den stolzen Menschen, kleinen volauten Hobbits, dem Zauberer und dem Elben die Berge überqueren wollte, als ich Moria sah, als ich in den Goldenen Wald bewundern durfte und alle meine Vorurteile und Abneigung gegenüber dem Volk der Elben endgültig abstreifte, als ich weitereiste bis zur entscheidenden Schlacht. Die Zeit, in der um jedes Eck eine Gefahr gelauert hatte, als wir alle kämpfen mussten um zu überleben, um den Funken närrischer Hoffnung in unseren Herzen verbittert zu verteidigen. Eine grausame Zeit war es gewesen, doch hatte ich Freunde gewonnen, festere, engere Freundschaft als je zuvor oder danach. Meine Augen leuchteten bei den Gedanken daran.

Ich wusste, dass es irgendwie falsch war, sich so zurückzusehnen. Es waren schreckliche Zeiten gewesen, es hatte Krieg gegeben, Menschen, Elben, Hobbits und auch Zwerge hatten gelitten, viele waren gestorben. Und doch…

Ich zog eine kleine Schatulle aus der Tasche und öffnete sie. Etwas schillerte golden darin. Es waren die drei Locken der Herrin Galadriel. Ich hatte gehalten, was ich ihr damals im Goldenen Wald versprochen hatte und hütete sie wie einen Schatz: Diese Erinnerung an die Herrin der Elben in Lothlórien war für mich wertvoller als alles Silber und Mithril der Welt. Sanft streichelte ich die Strähnen, die im Fackelschein schimmerten wie flüssiges Gold.

Ich wusste, dass ältere Zwerge den Kopf darüber schüttelten, dass ich mit einem Elben befreundet war, doch es machte mir nichts aus.

Seufzend kam ich auf die Füße, fasste meine Spitzhacke. Wir waren damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen Raum weit unten im Erebor auszubauen, ganz im Herzen des Berges, als jemand auf eine Ader feines Silber gestoßen war, die nun ausgeschöpft wurde. Doch ich war müde, hatte eine andere Idee bekommen, die mir nun im Kopf umherspukte und nicht mehr herauswollte. Ich nahm später den Gang links, der immer weiter nach oben führte, bis ich schließlich den riesigen Saal erreicht hatte, in dem der Drache einst den ganzen Schatz angehäuft hatte. Ich schlängelte sich schnell zwischen den wuselnden Zwergen hindurch, erntete sowohl verwunderte als auch empörte Blicke. Schließlich erreichte ich ganz im Eck, wo niemand hinkam, eine in den Stein eingelassene Leiter. Kaum jemand wusste hiervon, doch Gloin, mein Vater, hatte es mir schon als kleiner Zwergenjunge gezeigt, wie man sie schnell erklimmen konnte, obwohl ich es nie ausprobiert hatte in späteren Tagen. Geschwind stieg ich nun hinauf, bis ich schließen den schmalen Gang erreichte. Ruhe herrschte hier oben, nur noch dumpf klangen noch die Stimmen der vielen Zwerge im Saal, als ich ein paar Schritte weitergegangen war.

Lange ging ich den Gang entlang. Plötzlich endete der Pfad abrupt, doch ich wusste ja, dass sich irgendwo über ihm eine Falltür befinden musste. Nun konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass ich sie von innen öffnen konnte, was zugegebenermaßen unwahrscheinlich war. Doch sie war nur angelehnt und ich stemmte mich mit aller Kraft dagegen, sodass sie schließ nachgab. Draußen war es Nacht. Ich kletterte umständlich heraus. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete die Welt, weit entfernt sah ich die Lichter der Stadt am Langen See. Ich setzte mich ins feuchte Gras und sog die frische Luft ein. Dann schloss ich die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Es war ungewöhnlich für einen Zwerg, sich nach so etwas zu sehnen, doch was mich betraf hatte ich eingesehen, dass meine Freundschaft mit Legolas mich verändert hatte. Dann legte ich mich ins Gras und hing meinen Erinnerungen nach.

Ich ging erst zurück, als der Morgen graute.

In Gedanken versunken wanderte ich den Gang entlang, stieg die Leiter hinunter, wobei ich feststellen musste, dass das schwerer war als der Aufstieg, und suchte mir meinen Weg durch die Halle. Niemand fragt wo ich gewesen war, nur Gloin sah mich seltsam an. Ich wusste, dass mein Vater sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn war, der im Ringkrieg eine Rolle mitgespielt hatte und einer der Gefährten gewesen war. Trotzdem sah er meine Veränderung nach meiner Rückkehr nicht gerade gern, was allzu offensichtlich war, da er sich auch nicht bemühte, es zu verbergen.

Das gesamte Volk vom Erebor war anscheinend irgendwie stolz auf mich. Sie alle kannten mich als berühmten Krieger und ich hielt durch meine Freundschaft mit dem fremden Elben die Handelsbeziehungen zwischen dem Waldevolk und den Zwergen aufrecht.

Plötzlich wurde ich angerempelt. Ein noch sehr junger Zwerg, viel jünger als ich es war, als ich damals mit meinem Vater nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen war, sah mich leicht furchtsam an, als ich mich breitbeinig vor ihm aufbaute. Ich hasste es, angerempelt zu werden.

„Ihr- ihr seid Herr Gimli Gloins Sohn, nicht wahr?"

Ich brummte zustimmend und nickte. „Was willst du und was ist so eilig, dass du hier rum rennst, als wäre ein Drachen auf deinen Fersen?"

„Ich-ich suchte Euch, doch Ihr wart nicht zu finden. Ich habe eine Nachricht für Euch…" Er hielt mir unsicher ein zusammengerolltes Pergament hin. Ich nahm es entgegen, schickte den Jüngeren fort und rollte es auf. Es sah abgenutzt aus, als hätte es eine lange Reise hinter sich. Ich begann schnell zu lesen. Der Text war nicht lang und bald warf ich es aufgeregt zur Seite, stürmte aus der Halle, wieder nicht auf die empörten Rufe achtend.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	4. Etwas seltsames ist hier am Werk

**Zita**: Wirst schon sehen, wirst schon sehen... hehe... 

**Liderphin**: Wenn sich meine Mitschreiberin mal meldet, sag ich's ihr...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 3: Etwas Seltsames ist hier am Werk... (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Blasses Morgenlicht fiel durch feine weiße Seidenvorhänge auf den grauen Marmorboden meines Gemachs, zeichnete filigrane Muster auf Steine und silbern schimmernde Stoffe, brachte den Strauß weißer Rosen am Fenster zum Leuchten wie Sterne in tiefster Nacht. Heißer Morgenwind hob die Vorhänge auf, ließ den Baldachin meines Bettes flattern, strich trocken und warm über mein Gesicht, weckte mich auf angenehmste Art und Weise auf. Einen Moment lang blieb ich einfach liegen und genoss das Gefühl, das sich in mir einstellte... mir war, als wäre ich wieder ein Kind, das morgens aufwachte und sich darauf freute, einen Tag im Wald mit Freunden zu verbringen...

... doch ich war kein Kind mehr. Kein Vergnügen erwartete mich im Laufe des Tages, kein Versteckspiel im Wald und keine Freunde.

Mich erwarteten ein Schreibtisch voller Pergamentrollen, lange Gespräche mit meinen Eltern und diversen Beratern. Einiges davon war erfreulich, anderes weniger...

Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand ich schließlich auf. Ich wurde erwartet. Viel zur kurz hatte dieser zauberhafte Moment gedauert, in dem ich dort gelegen hatte, sorglos und so unbeschwert, wie ich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Viel zu lange war es her... fast schon vergessen.

Als ich kurze Zeit später die hohen Hallen meines Vaters betrat, sahen mir meine Eltern bereits entgegen.

„Wir haben dich schon vermisst.", meinte mein Vater, scheinbar streng, doch ich bemerkte das liebevolle Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Außenstehende so leicht übersahen... so leicht... so leicht hielten sie ihn für gefühlskalt, berechnend... vielleicht war er das auch – doch niemals seiner Familie gegenüber, niemals mir gegenüber. Zu hoch schätzte er die, die er liebte. In seinen Augen waren wir, meine Mutter und ich, mehr wert als alle Schätze und Reichttümer und jede Macht dieser Welt. Ich wusste es, meine Mutter wusste es – das war es, was zählte. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollten – es kümmerte uns nicht, denn wir kannten die Wahrheit. Und irgendwie war ich auch froh darüber, dass nicht jeder so leicht einen Einblick in unsere Familie bekam. Es gab mir ein Gefühl von Anonymität, das ich oft vermisste, wenn ich alleine in Ithilien weilte. Ich lächelte meiner Mutter kurz zu, bevor ich mich setzte, und beobachtete erfreut, wie ihr Gesicht zu leuchten begann gleich einem Stern in tiefer Nacht. Wie selten kam es vor, dass jemand, und sei es ein Elb, so sehr strahlen konnte von innen heraus? Sehr, sehr selten. Kaum jemand unseres Volkes vermochte es, eins zu werden mit dem, was er empfand und es zu zeigen, deutlich sichtbar für alle... meine Mutter konnte es, und dafür beneidete ich sie manchmal.

Siriëll war ihr Name. Mein Vater hatte sie während der Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses kennen gelernt, mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld geschah es, dass er zum ersten Mal ihr Gesicht erblickte... wie eine Blume in einer Einöde aus Fels und Staub... golden schimmernd an einem Ort, der jeden Glanz verschluckte... leuchtend hell wie ein Licht der Hoffnung.

Wie war es wohl gewesen für ihn, auf den grauen Feldern an den Hängen des Orodruin, mitten in der Schlacht, die über das Schicksal Mittelerdes entscheiden sollte... inmitten dieser dunklen Einöde... plötzlich, unerwartet wie Schnee im Mai, ihr Gesicht zu sehen? Ihr Gesicht... verzerrt in dem bitteren Hass, mit dem sie kämpfte, blutverschmiert das goldene Haar, sicher geführt das Schwert in ihrer Hand... keine Frau, die sich bändigen ließ von einem Mann, und sei es ein König... auch jetzt nicht, nach all den Jahren, in denen sie zusammen gelebt hatten. Immer noch schien Willensstärke durch ihre Kornblumenaugen, brachte sie zum Strahlen, wenn ihr jemand widersprach und sie herausforderte mit dem abwertenden Blick, mit dem Frauen oft bedacht wurden, besonders die, die nicht zu Hause blieben, wenn ihre Gefährten in den Krieg zogen, sondern ihnen folgten. Auch damals schon hatte sie sich gegen alle Widerstände durchgesetzt und war in die Schlacht gezogen... wie auch in viele, die folgen sollten, dann jedoch an der Seite meines Vaters... viele Jahre lang, bis zu meiner Geburt.

Lange Zeit saßen wir dort im lichtdurchfluteten Thronsaal, der angenehm kühl war trotz der ungewöhnlichen Sommerhitze, die außerhalb herrschte, und redeten. Redeten über Politik, Kriege, über uns und die Welt, in der wir nun lebten... wäre es nur für immer so geblieben. Heute, im Nachhinein, wünsche ich mir, dass dieser Moment der innigen Vertrautheit zwischen uns dreien niemals vorbeigegangen wäre.

Doch es bringt nichts mehr, zurückzuschauen.

„Herr!", stürzte in plötzlich einer der Grenzsoldaten in den Saal, nicht beachtend die beiden empörten Wachen, die ihn hatten aufhalten wollen. Doch mein Vater störte sich nicht an der verletzten Etikette – er sprang auf und ging dem vollkommen erschöpften Mann entgegen, hielt ihn zurück, als dieser vor ihm auf die Knie gehen wollte...

„Sprich, was ist geschehen?", hörte ich ihn beunruhigt fragen. Meine Mutter und ich tauschten einen Blick – selten kam es vor in diesen friedlichen Zeiten, dass es Zwischenfälle gab an den Grenzen... noch seltener solche, die eine unangekündigte Störung wie diese rechtfertigten.

„Es ist uns... unerklärlich...", stammelte der Soldat und blickte meinen Vater, der einen guten Kopf größer war als er, mit einem fast furchtsamen Blick von unten her an.

Neugierig und misstrauisch zugleich angesichts dessen, was gerade geschah, ging ich zu den beiden hinüber und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit meinem Vater aus, bevor ich fragte: „Erzähl doch, der Reihe nach, was ist vorgefallen?"

„Wir wissen es nicht." Er schluckte und schien langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Mein Vater und ich warteten mehr oder weniger geduldig. „Wie ich sagte, es ist uns unerklärlich... Herr, fünf unserer Männer sind tot... und wir wissen nicht, wie sie starben, geschweige denn, warum."

Fünf Männer waren tot... niemand wusste, wie sie starben, oder gar warum...

Lange noch spukte dieser Satz in meinem Kopf herum, nachdem mein Vater den Mann ausgefragt und zurück an die Grenzen geschickt hatte. Ich hatte mich in mein altes Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen um nachzudenken; mein Vater hatte mich weggeschickt, wollte nicht, dass ich mich damit beschäftigte – angeblich hatte ich bereits genug Sorgen mit meinem eigenen Reich, da musste ich mich nicht auch noch um Eryn Lasgalen kümmern. Doch bemerkte ich, dass mehr dahinter steckte, wie ich es immer merkte, wenn mir jemand einen Teil der Wahrheit verschweigen wollte.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, von dem seltsamen Zwischenfall an der Grenze hinein in die Vergangenheit... in meine Vergangenheit. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdachte, fielen mir viele solcher Augenblicke ein, in denen mein Vater Ausreden erfand... ein merkwürdig besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen glänzte... in denen meine Mutter ihm bedeutende Blicke zuwarf... mich von jeder Sorge und jeder Bedrängnis fernzuhalten...

Wie sehr hatten sie sich gesträubt, mich ziehen zu lassen in die Wälder Ithiliens... mir mein Leben mit eigenen Händen zu bauen... wie sehr... wie...

Seufzend riss ich mich selbst aus meinen Gedanken. Sie drehten sich im Kreis, zu einem Ergebnis kam ich nicht. Eine Ablenkung, das war es, was ich jetzt brauchte – mein Vater würde zurecht kommen, würde das Problem lösen. Ich sollte seiner Bitte folgen und mich erholen von den Pflichten, die ich in Ithilien zu erfüllen hatte. So machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Ställen meines Vaters.

Dort angekommen wurde ich bereits von Arquen begrüßt, dem Rotschimmel, den mein Vater mir vor Kurzem schenkte. Zugegeben, ich vermisste Arod und hätte lieber ein Pferd der Rohirrim geritten – doch mein treuer Begleiter durch Kriege und Schlachten war alt geworden, er verdiente Ruhe, und ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, das Geschenk abzulehnen... zu stolz über das prächtige Tier war der Blick meines Vaters gewesen. Ich winkte die Elben beiseite, die ihn satteln wollten, streifte ihm eine einfache Zäumung über und schwang mich auf seinen blanken Rücken...

... kurz darauf fand ich mich wieder zwischen dem kühlen Grün des Waldes, angenehm schattig in der Sommerhitze, alleine vor mich hin reitend durch die stillen Bäume. Wie sehr genoss ich diese Augenblicke der Ruhe und des Friedens... fast war es so wie früher...

„Ah, hier seid Ihr.", meinte jemand hinter mir.

Ich hatte das dumpfe Schlagen von Hufen auf dem weichen Moos bereits gehört, und als die Stimme erklang, bestätigte sie die Vermutung, die ich bereits gehegt hatte. Lächelnd zügelte ich Arquen und wandte mich um. „Ich fragte mich bereits, wann Ihr kommen würdet, Tavaron...", begann ich, brach jedoch erschrocken ab, als ich ihn erblickte.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	5. Unerklaerliche Vorfaelle

**Liderphin**: Tjaja... sowas mache ich gerne... hier kommt das nächste Kapitel...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 4: Unerklärliche Vorfälle (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

„Tavaron!" In Windeseile hatte ich Arquen gewendet, ritt den Weg zurück und sprang neben ihm vom Pferd. „Ist Euch etwas passiert?" Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinab, der sich mühsam aufrichtete und kurz inne hielt.

„Nein... nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte er.

Vorsichtig half ich ihm auf, sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Tavaron war eigentlich ein exzellenter Reiter – niemand, der ohne weiteres vom Pferd stürzte... „Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte ich besorgt, denn er ächzte leise.

„Der Gurt ist gerissen", erwiderte er und deutete auf den Sattel, der wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt am Wegesrand lag. „Laice!" rief er dann nach seinem Pferd, das langsam und offensichtlich verschreckt durch ein Gebüsch brach und auf ihn zuschritt. Beruhigend strich er der Stute über die Nase und sah mir zu, während ich die ausgefransten Enden des Sattelgurt untersuchte... die teilweise ausgefransten Enden. Beunruhigt über meine Entdeckung winkte ich ihn heran.

„Seht", meinte ich. „Der Gurt ist angeschnitten worden, bis auf die Hälfte. Kein Wunder, dass er riss."

Entsetzt starrte Tavaron auf die glatten Schnittstellen, die ich ihm zeigte. „Aber... warum... aus welchem Grund..."

„Das sollten wir besser herausfinden", unterbrach ich sein Gestotter. „Wir reiten am Besten sofort zurück zum Schloss."

Nachdem ich den Sattel so unter ein Gebüsch geschoben hatte, dass er vom Weg aus nicht mehr zu sehen war, und nachdem Tavaron sich auf Laices Rücken geschwungen hatte, gab ich Arquen ein Zeichen loszulaufen.

Während wir im schnellstmöglichen Galopp zurückritten, überkam mich ein seltsam mulmiges Gefühl. Tote Soldaten. Ein angeschnittener Sattelgurt. Würde noch mehr geschehen? Und wenn ja, was steckte dahinter?

In der Ferne kam langsam das Waldtor in Sicht, dahinter ließ sich bereits die Stadt erahnen. Ich zügelte Arquen leicht.

Zumindest versuchte ich es.

Mit einem peitschenähnlichen Geräusch riss der linke Zügel.

Arquen, sonst ein ruhiges Pferd, erschrak und sprang zur Seite, so dass ich beinahe von seinem glatten Rücken gefallen wäre, hätte ich mich nicht an seiner Mähne festgehalten. Außerdem galoppierte er unvermindert schnell den Weg entlang. Hinter mir hörte ich Tavaron aufgeregt rufen, konnte wegen des scharfen Gegenwindes jedoch nicht verstehen, was er sagte.

Mit leisen Worten brachte ich Arquen dazu, sich zu beruhigen, und er wurde merklich langsamer, bis ich ihn schließlich am Wegesrand zum Stehen brachte und von seinem Rücken glitt. Sofort begann ich, den gerissenen Zügel zu untersuchen.

Außer Atem kam derweil Tavaron angeritten. „Was war los, warum seid Ihr so schnell... oh." Er brach ab, als ich ihm wortlos den angeschnittenen Zügel zeigte und einen bedeutsamen Blick hinterherschickte.

„Kommt", sagte ich endlich, als die Stille sich dehnte. „Ich will der Sache auf den Grund gehen, bevor schlimmeres geschieht."

Er nickte langsam und blickte sich um. „Schöner Tag für einen kleinen Marsch", kommentierte er dann, saß ab und ergriff Laices Zügel. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel; zu Fuß machten wir uns auf den Weg durch die Stadt bis in den Schlosshof.

Dort erwarteten uns bereits meine Eltern. Sie sahen besorgt aus, ob meinetwegen oder aus einem anderen Grund, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Meine Mutter lächelte leicht, als sie uns sah – bis sie bemerkte, dass Laice keinen Sattel trug. „Tavaron?" fragte sie verwundert. „Vielleicht liege ich falsch, aber war Euer Pferd nicht gesattelt, als Ihr losgeritten seid?"

Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, den nur er verstehen konnte, und begann anschließend, meinen Eltern von den beiden merkwürdigen Vorfällen zu berichten.

Als ich geendet hatte, wirkte mein Vater noch um einiges besorgter als zuvor. „Etwas ähnliches ist bereits vor wenigen Tagen geschehen, doch ich dachte mir nichts dabei – Unfälle sind nicht zu vermeiden. Aber nun..."

Einen Entschluss fassend, rief er den Stallmeister und trug ihm auf, jedes verfügbare Sattelzeug zu untersuchen – und auch nach einem Messer Ausschau zu halten, mit dem mein Zügel und Tavarons Sattelgurt angeschnitten worden sein könnten.

Tavaron und ich beobachteten noch eine Weile, wie die Ställe durchsucht wurden, und gingen schließlich über den Hof zurück ins Schloss. „Was jetzt?" fragte er gelangweilt.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich müsste Gimli eigentlich schreiben, bin aber bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen...", überlegte ich und lenkte meine Schritte unbewusst in die Richtung meines Arbeitszimmers. Er folgte mir unaufgefordert.

„Dem Zwerg?" erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Wem sonst?"

„Fragen darf man ja."

Hatte ich seinen wenig begeisterten Ton zuerst noch überhört, störte ich mich nun daran. „Habt Ihr ein Problem damit?"

Mein langjähriger Berater und Freund schien wenig erbaut über die Frage. „Ehrlich gesagt...", fing er mühsam an. „... ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich verstehe es nicht – so sehr ich es auch versuche, ich verstehe es einfach nicht", erklärte er dann wenig einleuchtend.

Wider Willen entfuhr mir ein Lachen. Beleidigt blickte er mich an. „Entschuldigt", meinte ich, immer noch ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Aber ich für meinen Teil verstehe wiederum nicht, warum Ihr das unbedingt verstehen wollt. Um es zu begreifen, müsstet Ihr erleben, was ich erlebte... aber könnt Ihr Euch nicht einfach damit abfinden?" fragte ich. „Vielleicht sollte ich Euch einmal mit ihm bekannt machen..." Lachend über sein entsetztes Gesicht öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem Arbeitszimmer und ging hinein.

Einen Augenblick lang blieb ich stehen und ließ Erinnerungen an lang vergangene Zeiten auf mich einströmen. Wie oft saß ich in diesen Räumen hinter meinem Schreibtisch, umgeben von unzähligen Schriftstücken und Tintenfässern, von Büchern und Karten, so versunken in meine Arbeit, dass ich die Welt um mich herum kaum mehr wahrnahm. Auch wenn ich mich bei meinem Vater oft beschwerte über die vielen Aufgaben, die er mir übertrug, liebte ich es, mich in Probleme zu vertiefen auf der Suche nach Lösungen... und jetzt, im Nachhinein, war ich froh darüber, denn ich bemerkte jeden Tag, wie sehr mir diese Aufgaben der Vergangenheit geholfen hatte, Ithilien zu dem zu machen, was es geworden war: Ein blühendes Reich des Friedens.

Ich erwachte erst aus meinen Tagträumen, als Tavaron mir einen Stoß in den Rücken versetzte. „Nicht mitten im Türrahmen einschlafen, wenn ich bitten darf", bat er scheinbar tadelnd.

Lachend gingen wir hinein, ich setzte mich beinahe andächtig an meinen Tisch und zog einen leeren Bogen Papier heran. Es war ein seltsames Erlebnis, nach all der Zeit wieder hier zu sitzen... erst in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr mich die Reise mit Gimli und den ganzen anderen wirklich verändert hatte. Tavarons Unverständnis galt nicht nur meiner Freundschaft mit Gimli, sondern auch der Art und Weise, wie ich plötzlich mit meiner Zeit umging... nicht mehr so sorglos, wie es normalerweise in der Natur der Elben lag, sondern nutzend die Tage, als wären sie ein kostbares Gut, etwas vergängliches, das man nicht zu halten vermag... dies war es nun, abgesehen von der Freundschaft mit diesem einen Zwerg, was mich von denen meines Volkes unterschied. Ich fühlte einen leichten Stich in mir ob dieser Erkenntnis – aber nur einen leichten, denn eigentlich, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, eigentlich war ich froh darüber.

Leise vor mich hin lachend angesichts dieser philosophischen Gedanken begann ich zu schreiben.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	6. Die Rose

**Liderphin**: Vieeelen lieben Dank... hat zwar nicht viel geholfen, reviewtechnisch, aber ein paar Kapitelchen haben wir noch auf Vorrat ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 5: Die Rose (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Schnell eilte ich die Stollen hinab. Meine Schritte hallten tausendfach an den engen Wänden wieder und erzeugten eine beinahe unheimliche Akustik. Immer tiefer und tiefer lief ich. Bald traf ich einige Zwerge unterschiedlichen Alters, die mir wild diskutierend entgegenkamen.

Sie ignorierten mich und ich ignorierte sie.

So kam ich immer tiefer und tiefer, bis in das Herz des Berges. Wieder hörte ich Stimmen, doch dieses mal noch lauter und aufgeregter. Ich schritt schneller aus.

Dies war ein noch neuer Stollen. Irgendjemand hatte da unten eine neue Silberader vermutet und in den letzten Tagen war dort eifrig gegraben worden. Der Boden war noch uneben und die Wände nur hier und da notdürftig mit Holzbalken abgestützt. Ich würde mich später darum kümmern müssen. Ein so schlecht gesicherter Gang war erstens sehr gefährlich und zweitens verstieß es gegen das Gesetz. Aber nun hatten andere Dinge den Vorrang.

An den Balken hingen hier und da Fackeln, die je für einige Meter Licht schenkten.

Nun war ich beinahe am Ende angelangt. Die Decke war noch niedriger hier, sodass ich gerade noch so aufrecht stehen konnte. Vor mir sah ich einige junge Zwerge und einige ältere, darunter mein eigener Vater, sogar Dain, der König unter dem Berg.

Als sie mein Kommen bemerkt hatten, wandten sie sich zu mir um.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen? Was gibt es?" fragte ich und verbeugte mich vor Dain.

„Sieh dir das an!" rief Gloin und streckte mir etwas Längliches hin, das er bis dahin in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Ich nahm es vorsichtig entgegn und schrak überrascht zurück.

Es war eine Rose! Wie aus feinstem Kristall schien sie und genauso hart, doch gleichzeitig wunderschön und zerbrechlich.

Seltsam ergriffen strich ich mit dem Finger über die zarten roten Blütenblatter und den langen, mit spitzen Dornen versehenen Stil. Es war ein Bild der Vollkommenheit, der Schönheit.

„Es sieht irgendwie elbisch aus", meinte der König nun und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. „Damit kennst du dich doch aus, oder?"

Ich unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Seit meiner Reise schien jeder hier anzunehmen, dass ich alles über das Volk der Elben wusste.

„Nie habe ich vergleichbares gesehen", warf mein Vater ernst ein. „Weder von Elben- noch von Zwergenhand."

Die umstehe nickten zustimmend mit den Köpfen.

Ich betrachtete die Rose weiter und wiegte sie bedächtig in den Händen.

„Es _könnte_ elbisch sein. Ich hab ja gehört, früher gab es auch elbische Schmieden die solche Dinge anfertigten. Aber das ist lange Zeit her und wie sollte es dann hier unter den Berg gelangt sein? Nein, ich glaube, da steckt etwas anderes, etwas viel Gefährlicheres und machtvolleres als das Volk der Elben dahinter."

Dain sah mich überrascht an, genau wie alle anderen Anwesenden.

„Wen oder was meinst du damit?" fragte Oin, mein Onkel, der bisher etwas abseits gestanden hatte.

„Das was ich nicht. Vielleicht jene, die die Elben anbeten und zu denen sie in den Westen segeln…", antwortete ich nachdenklich.

„Ach, du mit deinen Schauermärchen über dunkle Mächte und helle Mächte und so!", warf ein junger Zwerg, ein Anverwandter Dains ein. „Seit deiner Rückkehr mit diesem _Elben_ erzählst du doch dauernd so Zeug!"

Ich warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und wollte gerade zu einer ebenso scharfen Antwort ansetzten, als der König mich unterbrach.

„Nun, ich denke, durch diese Diskussion werden wir die Antwort nicht finden", meinte er. „Aber… vielleicht kann dein Elbenfreund uns helfen?"

Er sah mich nachdenklich an und schließlich nickte ich. „Ich werde ihm schreiben."

Gemeinsam gingen wir den Stollen hinaus, der König voraus. Er trug die Rose vor sich her. „Ich werde sie in den tiefsten Kammern verwahren, bis ihre wahre Herkunft geklärt ist", so hatte er gesprochen. Es war mir erstaunlich schwer gefallen, sie ihm wieder zu geben. Seltsam warm hatte sie in der Hand gelegen, sich in sie geschmiegt.

Nun weilten meine Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Ich sprach kaum etwas, dachte nur über den geheimnisvollen Fund nach.

Auf halben Weg zur großen Halle kam uns ein junger Bote entgegen. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor dem König, dann überreichte er mir mit den knappen Worten „Für Gimli Gloinssohn. Hat gerade ein Elb überbracht." Einen Brief und eilte wieder davon.

An den Blicken der Umstehenden, vor allem meines Vaters und meines Onkels, konnte wieder einmal genau sehen, was sie über das Waldelbenvolk dachten. Deshalb beschloss ich, ihn später zu öffnen und steckte den Umschlag mit dem Siegel von Thranduils Sippe aus dem Düsterwald ein.

Erst als bereits draußen die Sonne aufging durchquerte ich die inzwischen viel verlassener wirkende große Halle. Schnell stieg ich wieder die kleinen Stiegen hinauf, erreichte ungesehen den kleinen Gang, schließlich die Falltür.

Dort draußen tauchten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Welt in ein goldenes Licht, wärmten meine Haut und verwandelten die wogenden Grashalme in ein silbern schimmerndes Meer, in weiter Ferne sah ich den langen See glitzern wie eine silberne Schlange.

Ich ließ mich ins Gras fallen und zog den Brief aus der Tasche. Er war, wie ich vermutet hatte von Legolas, meinem alten Freund.

Schnell brach ich das Siegel und zog einen Bogen Papier, eng beschrieben mit seiner schwungvollen, weichen Handschrift heraus und begann zu lesen.

Von allerlei seltsamen Dingen berichtete er dort, von gerissenen Sattelgurten und Zügeln, von unerklärlich Verstorbenen. Auf meiner Stirb bildeten sich Sorgenfalten. Etwas Seltsames ging im Düsterwald vor sich.

Nachdenklich starrte ich auf das Papier, las den Brief noch ein zweites Mal.

Schließlich hob ich jedoch den Blick und sah lange in die Richtung, in der der Düsterwald lag.

„Schwere und seltsame Zeiten kommen hier auf uns zu, alter Freund. Bald wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es noch ist, das spüre ich."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	7. Ein unglaublicher Verdacht

**Liderphin**: Spekulationen über Spekulationen... ;-) Danke für dein Review!

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 6: Ein unglaublicher Verdacht (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Die Tage vergingen und obgleich nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr geschah, ließen mich die Gedanken an die seltsamen Vorfälle nicht mehr los. Als sich die Nachricht in der Stadt verbreitet hatte, gingen nach und nach immer mehr Berichte von merkwürdigen Unfällen im Schloss ein. Mein Vater veranlasste, dass auch andere große Ställe durchsucht wurden; vielleicht würde man irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt finden, sei er noch so gering. Während dieser Zeit begannen die wildesten Gerüchte zu kursieren, die mit der Zeit selbst uns zu Ohren kamen.

„Was die Leute alles glauben...", meinte Tavaron eines morgens amüsiert. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin fuhr er fort: „An Gerüchten, meine ich. Habt Ihr gehört, dass es heißt, jemand würde das Königshaus unterwandern wollen, um den König zu stürzen?"

Überrascht zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich hatte schon einiges gehört, aber das war mir auch neu. „Die Geschichten werden immer abstruser. Hoffentlich finden die Männer bald brauchbare Hinweise."

„Sicherlich", murmelte mein Berater abwesend, eine dieser inhaltslosen Antworten, die alle Berater parat haben, wenn sie nicht wissen, was sie sagen sollen. Ich ignorierte diese für ihn so unübliche Erwiderung und konzentrierte mich auf den Plan, der vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Durch die glaslosen Fenster hörte ich das Wassergeplätscher der Brunnen im Hof und das unwillige, müde Schnauben einiger Pferde. Die Hitze hatte unseren Wald immer noch fest im Griff. Stimmengemurmel drang durch die Gänge, kein Lüftchen regte sich, während die Sonne umbarmherzig auf unser Schloss hinab brannte.

In die absolute Stille dröhnte plötzlich ein Donnerschlag, unerträglich laut für meine Ohren. Ein Beben ließ das Schloss erzittern, Tintenfässer fielen zu Boden und zerbrachen, Bilder schepperten an den Wänden; ich hörte die Pferde im Hof panisch wiehern und die Elben ängstlich rufen. Augenblicke später war alles vorbei – Schweigen nahm erneut Einzug. Tavaron und ich wechselten einen raschen Blick, bevor wir gemeinsam hastigen Schrittes meine Räume verließen und in die Richtung gingen, aus der nun auch leise Rauchschwaden durch die Gänge zogen. Besorgt verfiel ich in Laufschritt, suchte meinen Weg durch aufgeregte Bedienstete und ernst schauende Soldaten, die ebenfalls in meine Richtung strebten.

Die Rauchschwaden verdichteten sich mit jeder Ecke, um die wir eilten, sogar verletzte Elben begegneten uns bisweilen...

„Was ist dort nur passiert...?" hörte ich Tavaron hinter mir ungläubig fragen, zuckte jedoch – ebenso unwissend wie er – nur mit den Schultern.

Wir näherten uns dem Thronsaal und meine Befürchtung, dass dort der Ursprung des Rauchs und der Verletzten lag, schien sich zu bestätigen. Mühsam bahnten Tavaron und ich uns einen Weg durch das Chaos, das auf den Gängen herrschte.

Gefasst, aber sichtbar besorgt, kam meine Mutter einen anderen Gang entlang. Sie schien sich etwas zu beruhigen, als sie mich erblickte, doch der Moment verflog schnell wieder. Gemeinsam suchten wir Haranye auf, den ersten Berater meines Vaters. Er stand vor den großen offenen Toren, die den Eingang zum Thronsaal bildeten und rief ruhig Anweisungen zu den Soldaten, die sich in der Halle befanden.

„Haranye", rief meine Mutter tonlos und sah ihn nur fragend an, als er sich umwandte.

Ein kaum sichtbares, verständnisloses Kopfschütteln war zuerst die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt. Dann sprach er leise: „Es scheint eine Art plötzliches Feuer gegeben zu haben... ein Beben... einige Teile der Wände und der Decke sind eingestürzt, aber niemand scheint größeren Schaden genommen zu haben." Er bedeutete uns, dass wir doch eintreten und uns selbst ein Bild von der Zerstörung machen sollten, wozu wir uns nicht zweimal auffordern ließen.

Ich trat ein und das erste, was mir auffiel, war mein Vater. Hoch und stolz aufgerichtet, stand er inmitten von Schutt und erteilte Befehle. An seiner linken Schläfe zog sich ein schmaler Schnitt entlang, aus dem ein feines Blutrinnsal seinen Hals hinablief und im Kragen seiner Robe verschwand; ansonsten schien er nicht verletzt zu sein. Geröll überzog die marmornen Böden, Rauch schwängerte die Luft, das leise Knistern von Feuer untermalte die Stimmen der unzähligen Elben in der Halle. Soldaten liefen umher, mehr oder weniger schwer Verletzte wurden hinaus begleitet, Ausgänge wurden freigeräumt, die Brände bekämpft. Der Schock konnte niemanden lange gefangen halten.

Als wir näher kamen, sah ich, dass mein Vater sehr grimmig dreinblickte – kein Wunder, war doch gerade ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt worden – und sich nebenher angeregt mit mehreren Elbenfürsten unterhielt. Sein Blick fiel auf meine Mutter und mich... ich glaubte zu sehen, wie seine Augen sich für einen kurzen Moment verdunkelten, doch damals dachte ich mir nichts dabei.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", sprach meine Mutter aus, was alle im Raum dachten.

„Das ist es aber, leider. Ich weiß...", unterbrach er sie, bevor sie ihn wütend anfahren konnte, „Ich weiß, ich glaube es selbst nicht. Aber ich habe die Männer mehrmals gefragt – und sie waren sich sicher." Sein Blick wanderte von meiner Mutter langsam zu mir, wie ich versteinert neben ihr stand.

Er schickte er uns hinaus aus der Halle in seine Arbeitsräume und folgte uns kurz darauf. Unglaube prägte seinen sonst so sicheren Blick, der wieder und wieder zu mir huschte, wie ich unruhig bemerkte. Als er schließlich langsam begann zu erzählen, was er erfahren hatte, begriffen sowohl meine Mutter als auch ich langsam sein seltsames Verhalten.

Nun standen wir hier, nicht glauben könnend, was er uns berichtete.

„Vater...", begann ich und ertappte mich dabei, wie meine Stimme kaum hörbar zitterte, brach jedoch wieder ab – mir fehlten die Worte.

Er sah mich an, ein unbestimmtes Funkeln in seinen Augen, und seufzte schließlich. „Ich will und werde das nicht glauben", sagte er energisch. „Niemals." Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Beratern - die offensichtlich nicht ganz seiner Meinung waren - und zu den Soldaten im Raum, die mich nicht sehr freundlich anblickten – was mich mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrte. Wie kamen diese Männer dazu, irgendjemandem völlig abwegige Anschuldigungen gegen mich zu glauben? Diese Soldaten waren mir gegenüber loyal gewesen, solange ich zurückdenken konnte... doch jetzt schien sich zu zeigen, dass hier, in diesem Reich, noch immer mein Vater herrschte, uneingeschränkt. Die Welt schien für diesen Moment still zu stehen, in dem wir dort standen, regungslos, fassungslos, beinahe hilflos.

Plötzlich zuckte draußen ein Blitz über den absolut wolkenlosen Himmel, der durch meine geschlossenen Augenlider bis auf den Grund meiner Seele zu dringen schien. Für einen Moment drehte sich alles vor meinen Augen, bevor das Licht endlich nachließ. Dennoch dauerte es, bis die tanzenden Punkte vor meinen Augen verschwanden und ich wieder klar sehen konnte... in Gesichter, deren Ausdruck sich langsam von Verwirrung in Abweisung verwandelte.

„Aber dennoch würde ich gerne eine Erklärung von dir hören, mein Sohn", verlangte mein Vater. „Mehrere Männer behaupten dich gesehen zu haben, bevor dieses Feuer ausbrach."

„Das kann nicht sein, ich war in meinen Räumen, Tavaron und ich..."

„Tavaron!" unterbrach er mich, was er sonst nur selten tat. „War er die ganze Zeit mit Euch im Raum?"

Ich sah meinen Berater an, der mich keines Blickes würdigte – und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Herr, er verließ das Zimmer im Laufe des Tages kurzzeitig."

Ich erstarrte. Ja, ich hatte das Zimmer verlassen, für wenige Augenblicke nur um meinen Gedanken etwas Ruhe zu gönnen von der Arbeit – jedoch niemals lange genug, um zum Thronsaal und zurück zu gelangen. Doch...

„Legolas...", begann mein Vater in diesem Moment warnend, aber bevor ich mich rechtfertigen konnte, schlug die Tür auf und Haranye trat ein. Ohne mich zu beachten schritt er auf meinen Vater zu, redete leise auf ihn ein und zeigte ihm schließlich etwas, das ich nicht sehen konnte. „Ihr seid Euch sicher? Dieses Messer fandet ihr im Stall?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort. Das Gesicht meines Vaters versteinerte sich. „Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung", waren seine nächsten Worte, nun wieder an mich gerichtet.

Haranye trat einen Schritt beiseite. In den Händen meines Vaters lag ein Messer. Mein Messer.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	8. Eine lang erwartete Rueckkehr

**Melethil**: Weitergehen tut es immer; wir lassen keine halbfertigen Geschichten in der Gegend stehen ;)

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 7: Eine lang erwartete Rückkehr (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Fünfzehn Mal war inzwischen über meiner Heimat die Sonne aufgegangen und keine Antwort von Legolas. Zornig saß ich auf dem kleinen Grasflecken, zu dem ich mich in letzter Zeit immer öfters zurückgezogen hatte und blickte zum Düsterwald, der sich in der Ferne als dunkler Strich abzeichnete. Fünfzehn Tage! Legolas hatte doch versprochen, schnell zu antworten. Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht gehalten.

Ich machte mir insgeheim große Sorgen um die Vorkommnisse im Düsterwald, die er in seinem Brief erwähnt hatte. Etwas Seltsames und Gefährliches war dort am Werk, da war ich mir sicher.

Und da war auch noch diese Sache mit dieser seltsamen Rose. König Dain verwahrte sie sicher in den tiefsten Kammern des Berges und nur Wenige hatten sie bisher zu Gesicht bekommen. Trotzdem hatte sich überall das Gerücht herumgesprochen, dass man eine wunderschöne Kristallrose von anscheinend unschätzbarem Wert in den Stollen gefunden habe. Ein Grund mehr für den König sie zu verstecken und ständig bewachen zu lassen. Von ihr ging etwas Seltsames aus; allein der Gedanke an sie schenkte Wärme. Selbst das Volk, das die Rose nur vom Hörsagen her kannte, fühlte es. Es war, als hätten wir das pochende, heiße Herz des Berges gefunden, ein heißes Feuer, das uns wärmte und doch verbrennen konnte.

Sie erinnerte mich an den einen Ring zu seiner Zeit vor vielen Jahren. Eine ähnliche Macht war von ihm ausgegangen, nur dass diese Rose nicht so bösartig war.

Plötzlich war ich mir sicher: dieses Ding konnte nicht von sterblichen Völkern oder selbst Elben gefertigt worden sein.

Die Sonne senkte sich langsam zum Horizont hinab. Blutrot sah ich sie, nach Westen blickend. Eine seltsame Stimmung lag über dem Land, ich fühlte es in meinem Herzen. Etwas wie Trauer. Ja, Trauer. Als weinte die Sonne.

Es wurde Zeit für mich zurückzukehren. Tief sinnend kam ich zurück in der großen Halle an. Ich wurde bereits erwartet. Und beinahe hätte ich sie nicht gesehen, die Zwergin mit dem blutroten Haar und den funkelnden Augen, die manchmal beinahe noch wie ein Kind wirkte mit ihrem ungewöhnlich feinen und bartlosen Gesicht. Doch als ich gedankenverloren an ihr vorbeistapfte, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, packte sie mich blitzschnell an der Schulter, so dass ich überrascht zusammenzuckte.

„Gimli Gloinssohn!"

Ihre Stimme schallte laut durch die Halle und überall blickten Zwerge von ihrer Beschäftigung auf.

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und wurde sofort von zwei eisgrauen Augen aufgespießt.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Siri, Liebling, du bist zurück!"

Mein Lächeln verblasste, als ihr Blick mich mit ungewohnter Schärfe traf.

„Ja, ich bin zurück, Gimli, und bei Aule, es war keine angenehme Reise! Und… weißt du wie lange ich zurück bin? Seit gestern morgen! Das kommt man nach einer anstrengenden Reise heim und freut sich auf willkommen nehmende Arme, doch alles was man bekommt sind Nachrichten wie ‚Herr Gimli ist beim König beschäftigt, Herr Gimli ist wieder nicht zu finden, Herrin.' Erkläre mir dies, Gimli, Sohn des Gloin!"

Ihre Stimme hatte einen halb beleidigten, halb besorgten Unterton angenommen und ich wusste sofort, dass ihre Wut nur aufgesetzt war, um ihre Wiedersehensfreude zu verbergen. Siri war unglaublich stolz, ein Grund, warum ich so an ihr hing.

Ich lächelte schief und ging auf ihr Spiel ein. Ich antwortete in einer möglichst gequält klingenden Stimme:

„Hör mal, Schatz, …" Ich unterbrach mich selbst und sah erstaunt auf. Ein Lichtstrahl war durch die Fenster oben an der Halle gefallen und beleuchtete für Augenblicke ihr rotes Haar, so dass es aufloderte wie helles Feuer und ihre Augen blitzten wie silbernes Mithril, von dem beinahe nur noch alte Sagen berichteten. Fast ein wenig zu fein für eine Zwergin wirkten ihre Züge. Etwas wildes, stürmisches packte mein Herz und ich schaffte es einfach nicht mehr, mich länger zurückzuhalten, trotz allen Stolzes und aller spöttischen Spielchen zwischen uns. Mit einem Ruck war ich ihr um den Hals gefallen, und all der Kummer und all die Sorge der letzten Zeit waren in den Hintergrund gerückt nun. Ich hatte Siri wieder, meine geliebte Siri, das war alles was zählte.

Ich spürte, wie sie ihren inneren Widerstand aufgab und sich endlich auf meine Umarmung einließ. „Beim Meister, Gimli!" flüsterte sie leise in mein Ohr, nicht achtend, dass die umstehenden Zwerge längst aufmerksam geworden waren und uns interessiert beobachteten. „Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

Es gab so unglaublich viel zu erzählen, so viel zu zeigen! Ich führte sie, obwohl es bereits dunkel war, noch zu jenem kleinen Grasfleck am anderen Ende des geheimen Tunnels, an den ich mich in letzter Zeit so häufig mit meinen Sorgen und Nöten verzogen hatte; ich erzählte ihr von dem geheimnisvollen Fund der Rose und sie war eine gute Zuhörerin. Sie stattete mich mit allerhand Neuigkeiten aus der großen Stadt Moria aus, wo sie einige Zeit verbracht hatte.

Das Einzige, was ich ihr vorenthielt, waren Legolas' Nachrichten. Seit ihr Vater mit einigen Gefährten von Elben getötet worden war, gärte in ihr ein nicht zu bezähmender Hass auf das schöne Volk. Die Nacht war zu schön und zu friedlich, als dass ich sie zunichte hätte machen können.

Wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, und als ich sie später in meinen Armen hielt, und das volle rote Haar liebkoste, wusste ich erst, wie sehr sie mir wirklich gefehlt hatte. Wir lagen aneinander gekuschelt unter einem Haufen aus weichen Decken vergraben, erschöpft und doch zufrieden und ihre Haarspitzen kitzelten meine nackte Haut. Und wir beide wussten, würde uns jemand so entdecken, würde man uns verbannen und unser beider Ehre wäre für immer verloren, denn der uneheliche Kontakt zweier Zwerge war strengstens untersagt und wurde hart bestraft.

Doch nun kümmerten wir uns nicht um solcherlei Angelegenheiten, denn wir hatten uns so lange nicht gesehen und längst alles außer unsere Liebe vergessen.

Plötzlich hörte ihre leise Stimme, leise wie das Schnurren einer Katze „Ich liebe dich, wusstest du das?" Ich seufzte zufrieden. Ach würde diese Nacht doch niemals enden!

„Ich dich auch… Siri, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Ich hörte, wie sie erschrocken keuchte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, doch ich hatte die Frage einfach nicht zurückhalten können.

Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen bevor sie antwortete. „Gimli, du warst lange Zeit weg und wir dachte alle, du wärest tot. Dann kamst du plötzlich zurück und sprachest wirr von einem König der Menschen und den" – sie stieß einen merkwürdigen, verächtlich klingenden Laut aus- „Elben und neuem Frieden. Der Frieden ist gekommen, doch die Meisten hier halten dich noch immer für zumindest „seltsam" und ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Trotzdem… du bis ein tüchtiger Mann und ein Held unseres Volkes, wie manche sagen, und du hast mir die schönsten Augenblicke und die schönsten Nächte meines Lebens beschert. Ich liebe dich, Gimli, trotz all deiner Fehler, und ich will gerne deine Frau werden."

Ihre Stimme hatte ein wenig heiser, doch ruhig geklungen. Eine unbekannte Welle von Glück durchströmte mich wie heißes Feuer und freudig schlang ich die Arme um ihre Körper und küsste sie stürmisch, so dass sie erschrocken auflachte.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	9. Der Fluch der Eldar

**Melethil**: Danke schön :) Aber ich schreibe nicht allein, Eowyn 29 schreibt die Kapitel aus Gimlis Sicht...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 8: Der Fluch der Eldar (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Gehetzt blickte ich mich um, suchte mit meinen Blicken das dunkle Unterholz zwischen den Bäumen ab. Augen schienen durch die Dunkelheit zu leuchten, doch ich wusste genau, dass ich mir diese nur einbildete. Noch konnten sie mich nicht eingeholt haben, noch hatte ich einen guten Vorsprung. Obwohl er alt war und schwach schien, war Arod immer noch schneller und zäher als die Pferde aus der Zucht meines Vaters. Seine harten Hufe trommelten laut auf dem ausgetrockneten Boden, brachen Zweige und zermalmten das Laub vom letzten Winter zu Staub. Hitze waberte schwer zwischen den Bäumen, der Wald schrie nach Regen. Mir strömte der Schweiß bereits die Schläfen hinab, doch ich konnte weder mir noch meinem Pferd eine Rast gönnen. Welcher Zauber auch immer über meinem Vater und meinem Volk lag, er war stark – so stark, dass ihr Hass gegen mich mit einem Mal stärker wog als alle Vernunft.

Mein Messer. Es war mein Messer gewesen, das sie gefunden hatten in einem der Ställe. Dies genügte ihnen als Beweis, dass ich schuldig war – dies und das Wort der Soldaten, die mich gesehen haben wollten vor dem Anschlag auf meinen Vater. Es musste ein Zauber sein. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, was geschah, wieso sich plötzlich alle gegen mich wandten, gegen mich, dem sie zuvor bedingungslos vertraut hatten. Nun glaubten sie, ich würde sie alle gefährden, würde Soldaten auf geheimnisvolle Weise töten, würde meinen Vater vom Thron stürzen wollen.

Doch wer? Und warum? Wer war in der Lage, einen solch mächtigen Zauber zu sprechen, der ein ganzes Volk zu blenden vermochte und stärker war als jede Vaterliebe? Warum sollte mich jemand aus dem Reich meiner Eltern vertreiben wollen? Wem stand ich im Weg...?

Und wenn all diese Fragen ohne Antwort blieben? Wenn der Zauber nicht existierte... und wenn ich wirklich der Schuldige war? Aber ich hatte Erinnerungen an diese Tage, an jede einzelne Stunde... und ich war selbst betroffen gewesen von den Anschlägen, erinnerte ich mich. Arquens Zügel war gerissen... der Gedanke war unsinnig, ich hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts damit zu tun – und sollte auch nicht an meinem eigenen Verstand zweifeln. Weder daran noch an der Entscheidung, die ich traf, als ich dort in den Räumen meines Vaters stand, umgeben von denen, die ich für meine Freunde und Vertraute hielt.

Schnell war ich schon immer gewesen, schneller als andere meines Volkes. Geschicklichkeit wurde mir in die Wiege gelegt, ich kannte die Gänge in der Festung besser als jeder, selbst als mein Vater. Es war kaum mehr als eine Ahnung, die mir befahl zu fliehen, und ich gehorchte ihr – was mein Leben rettete, wie ich nun wusste. Wäre ich ein wenig langsamer gewesen... ich wollte es mir nicht ausmalen, was dann geschehen wäre, wurde jedoch unangenehm wieder daran erinnert, als ich weiter Ferne einen elbischen Ruf vernahm. Der Ruf galt mir, sie hatten meine Spur gefunden, trotz des steinharten Bodens, in den sich kein Hufabdruck eingraben konnte. Die Männer meines Vaters waren gut ausgebildet, vermochten an Zweigen und Gräsern abzulesen, wer wann vorbei geritten war, beinahe so geschickt wie die Waldläufer des Nordens.

„Lauf, Arod, lauf!" trieb ich mein altes, treues Pferd an. Er hatte auf den Weiden außerhalb der Festung gegrast und war sofort gekommen, als ich nach ihm gepfiffen hatte. Arquen aus den Ställen zu holen hatte ich mich nicht mehr gewagt, da sich auf dem Hof ungewöhnlich viele Soldaten aufgehalten hatten. Doch ich konnte mich auf den Hengst der Rohirrim verlassen, damals wie heute. Unermüdlich lief er, nicht beachtend den Protest seiner schmerzenden Knochen, den Schweiß und das Blut an seinen zerkratzten Beinen, nicht verlangend nach Wasser und Rast. Das leiseste Wort, das sachteste Streicheln von mir trieb ihn zu noch schnellerer Gangart an, durch den glühend heißen Wald, dessen Blätter mehr und mehr verdorrten, je weiter wir uns von der Festung Eryn Lasgalens entfernten. Unbarmherzig brannte die Sonne durch das ausgedünnte Blattwerk der Eichen und Buchen.

Erschöpft wie selten zuvor in meinem Leben erreichte ich schließlich die Grenze des Reiches meines Vaters. Mein Reise würde nach Nordwesten gehen, zum Einsamen Berg, in der Hoffnung, dass die Männer meines Vaters mir dorthin nicht folgen würden, denn noch immer war diese Gegend gefährlich und die Heimat vielerlei lichtscheuen Gesindels. Der Wald um mich herum wurde dunkler, doch noch vernahmen meine Ohren nichts, was mir gefährlich werden konnte – obwohl etwas unbestimmtes, ein leises Gefühl mich warnte, weiter zu reiten, besonders, als Arod unruhig zu werden begann und langsamer lief. Aber mir blieb keine Wahl; wenn ich hier blieb, würden die Soldaten mich bald gefunden und nach Eryn Lasgalen zurückgebracht haben... ich wusste nicht, was mein Vater mit mir vorhatte, hatte jedoch während meiner Flucht beschlossen, es auch nicht herausfinden zu wollen.

Einige Stunden später war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Soldaten von meiner Verfolgung abgelassen hatten in der Gewissheit, dass ich auch nicht weit kommen würde in diesem Land. Womit sie wahrscheinlich sogar Recht hatten, musste ich mir widerwillig eingestehen. Was wollte ich überhaupt hier? Hätte ich nicht besser nach Lórien reiten sollen... oder, noch besser, zurück in mein eigenes Reich? Wo wäre ich besser geschützt gewesen als hinter meinen eigenen Mauern und Türmen? Jedoch... früher hätte ich es ihm niemals zugetraut, mittlerweile hätte mein Vater vielleicht sogar gegen Süd- Ithilien Krieg geführt, gegen seinen eigenen Sohn. Riskieren wollte ich dies nicht, denn obwohl meine Männer vielleicht sogar etwas besser ausgebildet waren als die meines Vaters, waren ihrer doch nur wenige und die Mauern meiner Stadt können einem Ansturm nicht lange standhalten.

Aber was überlegte ich eigentlich? Dachte ich tatsächlich darüber nach, wie meine Chancen im Krieg gegen meinen eigenen Vater standen? Was war nur geschehen, dass ich für ihn plötzlich vom Sohn zum Feind geworden war...?

Ein feines, aber schiefes Sirren sowie Arods plötzliches Scheuen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meine Schulter, riss mich beinahe vom Rücken meines Pferdes, das ängstlich durch ein Gebüsch brach, aber mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit weiter lief.

Ein Pfeil, ein schwarzer, dicker Pfeil hatte meine Schulter durchbohrt, verursachte mir beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen. Mit einer Hand gelang es mir, Arod etwas zu bremsen, während die andere mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Pfeil durchbrach und die Stücke aus meinem Fleisch zog. Blut quoll aus der Wunde, benetzte meine Haut und durchtränkte innerhalb von Augenblicken meine grünen Gewänder. Ich warf das schwarze Holz beiseite und versuchte herauszufinden, woher der Pfeil gekommen war, als mich etwas traf und zu Boden schleuderte. Ich prallte mit dem Rücken auf den harten Boden, kam jedoch schnell wieder auf die Füße – schnell genug um zu sehen, wie Arod sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine quälte und dann in Panik floh, floh vor dem Warg, der jedoch nur Augen für mich hatte.

Gelächter drang aus den umliegenden Gebüschen, heiseres, hohes, quiekendes Gelächter, dass nur von Orks stammen konnte. Von sehr vielen Orks. Einer von ihnen sprang direkt vor mir aus einem Baum, besudelte die einst so fruchtbare Erde. Schnell hatte ich mein Schwert in der noch gesunden Hand. Die scharfe, silbern schimmernde Klinge fuhr zwischen den eisernen Teilen seiner Rüstung hindurch und zerfetzte sein Herz, ließ dunkles, stinkendes Blut durch das einstmals grüne Gras in den dahin siechenden Boden sickern. Ein letztes Röcheln, ein letztes Aufbäumen der sterbenden Kreatur zu meinen Füßen – dann herrschte Stille, für einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor die Hölle loszubrechen schien.

In dem Geschrei der Orks hörte ich, wie eine Klinge hinter meinem Rücken Luft durchschnitt, wich zur Seite, war jedoch nicht schnell genug. Triumphierend lachte der Ork auf, als mir ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr. Tief hatte sich die Klinge in mein Bein gebohrt, ich hatte das Gefühl, mir würde das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen, bevor mein Schwert zustieß und dem überraschten Wesen in die Eingeweide fuhr. Einen Kampfesschrei ausstoßend warf ich mich herum, ließ meine Klinge noch einmal Blut kosten, als ich sie zurückriss und die scheußliche Fratze vor mir von dem verkrüppelten Körper trennte, der noch kurz schwankend auf der Stelle brach, bevor er zusammenbrach und das Blut, getrieben von einem verzweifelt schlagenden Herzen, den Durst der harten Erde stillte. Der abgeschlagene Kopf rollte davon, doch ich beachtete ihn nicht, richtete meine schwindende Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Feinde, die in einer absoluten Übermacht waren und dies auch wussten.

Dem nächsten, der mich angriff, schlug ich einen Arm ab; an das, was danach geschah, verschwendete ich keinen Gedanken mehr. Zu schnell wehrte ich die Angriffe ab, zu schnell schwanden meine Kräfte, immer mehr Wunden zehrten an mir. Eine schreckliche Gewissheit stieg langsam in mir auf, mit jedem Ork, den ich tötete, denn immer traten neue Krieger an die Stelle der Gefallenen: Wenn ich keine Hilfe erhielt, würde dies mein Ende sein. Keine Hoffnung hatte ich, gegen die immer größer werdende Übermacht der Orks einen Sieg zu erringen oder auch nur zu fliehen. Verzweiflung wuchs in mir... und Angst. So eingenommen vom Kampf und meinen Gedanken war ich, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie die Luft schwer wurde und der Himmel immer dunkler. Erst, als Schreie unter den Orks laut wurden und sie zu fliehen begannen, bemerkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. In diesem Moment traf mich eine grobe Klinge im Rücken, trieb mir die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ mich zu Boden gehen. Mein Körper fühlte sich an als würde er brennen, beinahe konnte ich spüren, wie das Leben langsam aus mir wich. Doch die Orks verschwanden langsam und offenbar verschreckt zwischen den Bäumen, und bald wusste ich auch, warum.

Heiße und hungrige Flammen verzehrten den Wald um mich herum. Ihr Rauch verdunkelte den Himmel, ließ der Sonne jedoch genug Raum, um brennend hinab zu scheinen auf mich, der ich dort lag, ohne die Kraft aufzustehen und mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Panik ergriff mich, als die Hitze der Flammen immer näher kam, als der Qualm mich zum Husten brachte und die letzten Orks zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden. Allein war ich plötzlich inmitten dieses Feuers, das aus dem Nirgendwo gekommen zu sein schien, das gerade in diesem Moment die Leichen der von mir getöteten Orks ergriff und verschlang. Heiß und hell brannten die Flammen, brannten alles nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Für einen Augenblick fragte ich mich, wie sich der Tod durch das Feuer wohl anfühlen würde. Schmerzhaft würde es sein, in jedem Fall. Und irgendwie... armselig. Ich war elbischen Blutes, ein Krieger und König, und ich sollte durch Flammen sterben statt durch ein Schwert? Noch weigerte sich mein Verstand, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

Mühsam hob ich den Kopf, ließ meinen Blick über die Flammen vor meinen Augen schweifen, die sich plötzlich nicht mehr weiter voranfraßen, sondern sich selbst zu verzehren schienen. Eine einzelne Flamme schoss aus dem Feuer hervor, heller als die Sonne selbst, ließ mich geblendet die Augen schließen. Durch meine geschlossenen Lider brannte sich dieses Licht, heiß und voller Zorn, voller Zorn und so etwas wie... einer leisen Sehnsucht...

Dann ließ die Hitze um mich herum nach, die Luft wurde wieder klarer. Schwer atmend öffnete ich die Augen, blickte mich um.

Schwarz war der Wald, schwarz und tot. Das Feuer hatte alles gefressen, ganz gleich ob lebendig oder tot, hatte nichts übrig gelassen von dem, was vorher hier noch gewesen war. Wüsste ich es nicht, hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass dies der gleiche Ort war, wo ich soeben noch gekämpft hatte.

Erschöpft ließ ich meinen Kopf zurück auf den harten Boden sinken, versuchte meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und meine Sinne wieder zusammen zu suchen. Ich bezweifelte, dass die Orks bald zurückkehren würden, verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an den Warg, der wahrscheinlich ebenfalls geflohen war. Ich blieb einfach dort liegen, ließ meine Gedanken schweifen und versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Statt dessen driftete ich hinab in das, was die Menschen Schlaf nennen, in Träume und Gedanken. Wie durch einen Schleier meinte ich eine Stimme zu hören, die zu mir sprach...

„Verflucht sollst du sein, Legolas Thranduillion, und verbannt aus meinem Reich, verstoßen von allen, die zu deinem Volk gehören. Kein Eldar unter dieser Sonne soll dir Schutz gewähren und nirgends sollst du sicher sein vor unserem Zorn, denn Verrat war es, der dich von uns entzweite und Blut klebt an deinen Händen. Gezeichnet sollst du sein solange du lebst, und niemals mehr Ruhe finden. Der Tod soll dich finden, näherst du dich einer Grenze die von einem deines Volkes bewacht wird... meinen Namen sollst du nicht mehr tragen, nicht mehr mein Sohn sein und nicht mein Erbe. Verflucht seiest du, bis eine höhere Macht als die der Erstgeborenen diesen Fluch zu brechen vermag..."

Schwerfällig öffnete ich die Augen, sah eine graue Pferdenase vor mir, weißes Fell, dunkle, kluge Augen. Arod, mein treuer Arod. Du hattest mich noch nicht verlassen...

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	10. Leben und Tod

**michelle**: Wirst du bald sehen :)

**steffi**: Danke für das Review!

**Melethil**: Eowyn und ich sind zur Zeit leider beide etwas gestresst... ein Kapitel haben wir noch auf Vorrat, danach heißt es warten :(

**Liderphin**: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Wir freuen uns immer über solche Reviews ;)

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 10: Brennende Träume (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Um mich herum herrschte nichts als Dunkelheit, tiefste, undurchdringlichste Dunkelheit. Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich in solch einer Schwärze wiedergefunden, denn nicht einmal der Schimmer eines Sterns schien über mir. Seltsam fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich keinen Körper und keine Gestalt, als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein Gedankenfetzen irgendwo in den Weiten der Leere. Ich war wie ein Gefangener unter einem Himmel, der keine Höhe zu haben und in einer Zeit, die keine Tiefe zu kennen schien. Als würde ich dahinfließen im Nichts, an einem Ort, wo es kein Sein und kein Nicht-sein gab, wo kein Gedanke und kein Wort mehr zählten.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als meine Füße plötzlich harten Boden berührten. Außerdem stellte ich überrascht fest, dass ich in graue Roben gekleidet war, gewebt aus feinster Seide, doch ohne die geringste Verzierung. Als ich so an mir hinabsah und mich über meine Gewänder wunderte, fiel mir mein Haar ins Gesicht, ungeflochten und blassgolden schimmernd im Licht... Licht? Abrupt hob ich den Kopf. Ich stand auf einer weiten Ebene, die sich öd und leblos bis zum unendlich fern scheinenden Horizont erstreckte; darüber spannte sich ein ebenfalls grauer Himmel. Das Land war erleuchtet von einem feinen Schein, der von überall und nirgendwo zu kommen schien, doch auch er war grau und kalt wie alles hier, außer ich selbst. Unschlüssig, was ich nun tun sollte, drehte ich mich einmal um meine Achse, wollte feststellen, wo ich eigentlich war... und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Feuer. Direkt vor mir brannte eine gewaltige weiße Flamme, die eine solch glühende Hitze ausstrahlte, dass ich glaubte, ich würde jeden Augenblick verbrennen. Gleichzeitig war ich mir sicher, dass ich erblindet wäre, hätte die graue Umgebung den Schein des Feuers nicht gedämpft wie ein Nebelschleier. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, war mir die Flamme doch etwas zu nahe, aber sie folgte mir, tanzte über den kargen Boden, obwohl dieser ihr keine Nahrung geben konnte. Unruhig blickte ich mich um, überlegte, was ich tun sollte, als ich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde...

Wasser tropfte, ganz in der Nähe. Es klang, als liefe ein schmales Rinnsal eine Wand hinab, sammelte sich auf einem Vorsprung und tropfte langsam hinab auf einen steinernen Boden. Irritiert suchte ich nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs, fand es jedoch nicht. Als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Flamme zuwenden wollte, schloss ich geblendet meine Augen. Dennoch drang heißes, verzehrendes Licht durch meine geschlossenen Lider und schien sich auf den Grund meiner Seele zu brennen. Dann herrschte plötzlich wieder Dunkelheit, eintönige Schwärze. Nur das Tropfen des Wassers, das blieb, stetig und unbeirrt.

Schwer stöhnend zwang ich mich dazu, meine Augen zu öffnen. Im selbem Moment erinnerte ich mich, dass ich als Elb normalerweise mit offenen Augen schlief – was also war geschehen? Kaum klärte sich mein Blick, kaum nahm ich die grobe Steindecke über mir scharf wahr, als Schmerz meinen Körper durchfuhr. Brennender Schmerz. Ich schien aus nichts anderem mehr zu bestehen, und das, obwohl ich mich nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Was erst würde ich fühlen, versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen? Lange Zeit blieb ich regunglos dort liegen, starrte nach oben und an die Wand neben mir, an der silbrig schimmerndes Wasser hinablief. Ich lag auf einer Steinplatte, nur zugedeckt durch eine dünne, zerrissene Decke. Kaum ein Lichtstrahl drang in den Raum, in dem ich mich befand; ein fahler grauer Schein schien unter einer schweren Holztür hindurch, ein hellerer Sonnenstrahl durch eine Öffnung weit oben im Raum – mehr nicht. Enge bedrückte mich, meine elbische Natur trat stärker denn je zum Vorschein, wie immer, wenn ich mich offensichtlich unter der Erde befand; mein Geist verlangte nach Sonnenlicht und Bäumen, nach Wind, nach dem Himmel und den Sternen über mir.

Endlich, nach Zeiten, die mir wie Ewigkeiten schienen, wagte ich es, mich ein wenig zu bewegen – nur um es sofort wieder zu bereuen, denn Schmerz schoß meinen Körper. Nebenbei nahm ich war, dass meine Gedanken sich im Kreise drehten. Letztendlich setzte ich ihnen jedoch ein Ende, indem ich all meine Kräfte zusammennahm und mich ruckartig hochstemmte. Ein leiser, gequälter Schrei entfuhr mir, bevor es mir gelang, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und sitzen zu bleiben. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben mir und schöpfte Atem, ehe ich versuchte herauszufinden, was diese Schmerzen verursachte – ohne jedoch zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, denn unzählbar schienen mir die Wunden, mit denen mein Körper übersäht war. Versorgt worden schienen sie nicht zu sein, nur grob verbunden... in solchen Moment dankte ich meinem elbischen Blut dafür, dass es mich mit Entzündungen und Vergiftungen verschonte, an denen Menschen schon lange gestorben waren. Statt dessen begannen die mir eigenen Heilkräfte zu wirken; ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich in wenigen Tagen schon besser fühlen würde – so man mich denn ließ. Noch wusste ich nicht, wo ich war und wer mich hier her gebracht hatte. Hier, das schien ein Kerker zu sein, irgendwo unter der Erde.

Wundersamer Weise fühlte ich mich umso besser, je länger ich dort saß und nachdachte. Mir kamen all die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage wieder in den Sinn, meine Flucht, der Kampf mit den Orks – das seltsame Feuer, das mich gerettet hatte... die langen Tage, die Arod mich durch Wälder und über Ebenen getragen hatte, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass ich nicht von seinem Rücken rutschte, unermüdlich laufend... es war, als schenkten mir diese Gedanken Trost, was sie aber nicht hätten tun dürfen, hatten diese Ereignisse doch mein ganzes bisheriges Leben zerstört. Nachdem ich lange darüber nachgedacht, in mich hinein gehorcht hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht einbildete... zumal es immer stärker wurde. Wie ein Feuer brannte es, doch ich spürte nur eine angenehme Wärme in mir, ein sanftes Kribbeln, keine verzehrend heißen Flammen. Es spendete mir Kraft und Zuversicht, dass alles gut werden würde... auch wenn sich ein Teil von mir, mein Verstand, sich weigerte, dies zu akzeptieren. Ich glaubte nicht an Wunder und sich plötzlich wendende Schicksale, zu sehr war ich überzeugt von der Wichtigkeit meines eigenen Willens, der mein Leben bestimmte. Ich wollte mein Schicksal nicht in die Hände höherer Mächte legen, um keinen Preis der Welt.

Höhere Mächte? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wo war ich nur wieder mit meinen Gedanken... höhere Mächte. Was sollten die Valar damit zu schaffen haben? Oder die Maiar? Nichts, rein gar nichts. Dies alles musste aus anderen Gründen geschehen, die sich mir nur noch nicht klar genug darlegten, um sie zu erkennen. Das warme Gefühl in mir flaute etwas ab, versiegte jedoch nicht völlig.

Es klopfte an der Tür; das Geräusch ließ mich aufschrecken. Schmerzhaft war die Bewegung und es fiel mir schwer, mir einen Schmerzenslaut zu verkneifen. Nachdem ich mich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte, rief ich ‚Herein', während ich mich darüber wunderte, warum jemand an die Tür eines Kerkers klopfte – Orkwächter hätten jedenfalls nicht so eine Rücksicht walten lassen. Langsam und quietschend öffnete sich die schwere Tür – zuerst schien es so, als würde aber niemand hinein kommen, bis mir eine winzige Stimme in meinem Kopf befahl, meinen Blick nach unten zu richten. Und wirklich...

„Legolas, du bist wach!", dröhnte Gimlis Stimme qualvoll laut in meinen Ohren.

„Gimli, bitte... nicht so laut..", brachte ich seltsam kläglich hervor und ließ mich kraftlos zurücksinken, plötzlich erschöpft – von diesen wenigen Worten. Gleichzeitig freute ich mich aber auch unheimlich, meinen alten Freund wiederzusehen – wenn ich mir für dieses Zusammentreffen auch andere Umstände gewünscht hätte. Doch ein Freund, gleich an welchem Ort, vermag selbst die düsterste Situation zu erhellen. Und genau das tat Gimli für mich in diesem Augenblick.

Ich sah, wie der Zwerg besorgt auf mich zutrat, es aber unterließ, mich zu berühren; er war sich offenbar bewusst, dass er mir damit Schmerzen zufügen würde. Ihm folgte eine Zwergenfrau – es musste eine sein, auch wenn ich niemals zuvor eine bartlose Zwergin gesehen hatte – die alles andere als freundlich aussah. Ihre Augen blickten mich kalt und so hasserfüllt an wie bei keinem anderen Zwerg, den ich jemals getroffen hatte. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und verschränkte die Arme, ließ mich keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter um sie, meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt meinem kleinen Freund und dem, was er sagen wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Zwerg zweifelnd. Er bemerkte meinen Blick, der kurz zu der Zwergin gehuscht war, und sah plötzlich sehr... elend aus. Zu meinem Erstaunen unterließ er es jedoch, mich ihr vorzustellen – was mir nicht viel ausmachte, da sie mich offenbar abgrundtief hasste. Ihre Augen waren scharf wie Axtschneiden; ich versuchte nicht einmal, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, sondern konzentrierte mich wieder auf meinen kleinen Freund ... was mir zunehmend schwerer fiel.

„Es ging mir schon besser... was ist mit Arod?", erwiderte ich angespannt. Es gelang mir nicht, Schmerz und Erschöpfung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Seltsam...", murmelte Gimli plötzlich.

„Was? Dass es mir schon besser ging? Sehe ich nicht aus wie das blühende Leben?", fragte ich bitter, doch er wischte meinen Sarkasmus mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Nicht doch", meinte er. „Arod..." Er schluckte, musste nichts weiter sagen. Ich wusste, was geschehen war, und ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir. „Als Siri", fuhr Gimli fort und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, „dich hier her bringen ließ, wussten wir nicht, ob du überleben würdest – und im Vergleich zu deinem damaligen Zustand geht es dir heute wirklich gut", berichtete er. „Ich weiß um die seltsamen Heilkräfte der Elben, aber dass sie solche Kraft besitzen..."

„Das tun sie normalerweise nicht...", wandte ich nachdenklich ein und strich über die Verbände an meinem Arm, fuhr mir über die Stirn. Schließlich holte ich tief Luft. „Etwas ist an diesem Ort, Gimli."

Überrascht sah er mich an. „Was meinst du?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären, ich kann es mir nicht einmal selbst erklären. Aber etwas ist hier, was nicht hier sein dürfte... ich spüre es. Es weckt Kräfte in mir, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren." Mit jedem Wort, dass ich sprach, überkam mich neue Müdigkeit – bis, mit einem Mal, die Flamme in mir erneut aufzuflackern schien, mir neue Kraft gab. Ich richtete mich auf. „Sag Gimli – du weißt etwas, nicht wahr? Ich sehe es dir an... hier ist etwas...", wisperte ich erneut und blickte mich um, als könnte ich das mysteriöse Etwas durch die Steinwände hindurch erkennen.

Gimli seufzte schwer, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Fein ist das Gespür der Elben, mein Freund. Tatsächlich fanden wir vor kurzem erst etwas... etwas, von dem wir nicht wussten, was es sein könnte. Dain trug mir auf, dir zu schreiben und dich zu fragen, ob du etwas darüber weißt..."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist es?" Mein zwergischer Freund schien sich beinahe zu winden unter meinem Blick, schaute unstet zwischen mir und der Zwergin hin und her. „Gimli?"

_Wird fortgesetzt_...


	11. Brennende Träume

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 10: Brennende Träume (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Um mich herum herrschte nichts als Dunkelheit, tiefste, undurchdringlichste Dunkelheit. Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich in solch einer Schwärze wiedergefunden, denn nicht einmal der Schimmer eines Sterns schien über mir. Seltsam fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich keinen Körper und keine Gestalt, als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein Gedankenfetzen irgendwo in den Weiten der Leere. Ich war wie ein Gefangener unter einem Himmel, der keine Höhe zu haben und in einer Zeit, die keine Tiefe zu kennen schien. Als würde ich dahinfließen im Nichts, an einem Ort, wo es kein Sein und kein Nicht-sein gab, wo kein Gedanke und kein Wort mehr zählten.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als meine Füße plötzlich harten Boden berührten. Außerdem stellte ich überrascht fest, dass ich in graue Roben gekleidet war, gewebt aus feinster Seide, doch ohne die geringste Verzierung. Als ich so an mir hinabsah und mich über meine Gewänder wunderte, fiel mir mein Haar ins Gesicht, ungeflochten und blassgolden schimmernd im Licht... Licht? Abrupt hob ich den Kopf. Ich stand auf einer weiten Ebene, die sich öd und leblos bis zum unendlich fern scheinenden Horizont erstreckte; darüber spannte sich ein ebenfalls grauer Himmel. Das Land war erleuchtet von einem feinen Schein, der von überall und nirgendwo zu kommen schien, doch auch er war grau und kalt wie alles hier, außer ich selbst. Unschlüssig, was ich nun tun sollte, drehte ich mich einmal um meine Achse, wollte feststellen, wo ich eigentlich war... und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Feuer. Direkt vor mir brannte eine gewaltige weiße Flamme, die eine solch glühende Hitze ausstrahlte, dass ich glaubte, ich würde jeden Augenblick verbrennen. Gleichzeitig war ich mir sicher, dass ich erblindet wäre, hätte die graue Umgebung den Schein des Feuers nicht gedämpft wie ein Nebelschleier. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, war mir die Flamme doch etwas zu nahe, aber sie folgte mir, tanzte über den kargen Boden, obwohl dieser ihr keine Nahrung geben konnte. Unruhig blickte ich mich um, überlegte, was ich tun sollte, als ich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde...

Wasser tropfte, ganz in der Nähe. Es klang, als liefe ein schmales Rinnsal eine Wand hinab, sammelte sich auf einem Vorsprung und tropfte langsam hinab auf einen steinernen Boden. Irritiert suchte ich nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs, fand es jedoch nicht. Als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Flamme zuwenden wollte, schloss ich geblendet meine Augen. Dennoch drang heißes, verzehrendes Licht durch meine geschlossenen Lider und schien sich auf den Grund meiner Seele zu brennen. Dann herrschte plötzlich wieder Dunkelheit, eintönige Schwärze. Nur das Tropfen des Wassers, das blieb, stetig und unbeirrt.

Schwer stöhnend zwang ich mich dazu, meine Augen zu öffnen. Im selbem Moment erinnerte ich mich, dass ich als Elb normalerweise mit offenen Augen schlief – was also war geschehen? Kaum klärte sich mein Blick, kaum nahm ich die grobe Steindecke über mir scharf wahr, als Schmerz meinen Körper durchfuhr. Brennender Schmerz. Ich schien aus nichts anderem mehr zu bestehen, und das, obwohl ich mich nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Was erst würde ich fühlen, versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen? Lange Zeit blieb ich regunglos dort liegen, starrte nach oben und an die Wand neben mir, an der silbrig schimmerndes Wasser hinablief. Ich lag auf einer Steinplatte, nur zugedeckt durch eine dünne, zerrissene Decke. Kaum ein Lichtstrahl drang in den Raum, in dem ich mich befand; ein fahler grauer Schein schien unter einer schweren Holztür hindurch, ein hellerer Sonnenstrahl durch eine Öffnung weit oben im Raum – mehr nicht. Enge bedrückte mich, meine elbische Natur trat stärker denn je zum Vorschein, wie immer, wenn ich mich offensichtlich unter der Erde befand; mein Geist verlangte nach Sonnenlicht und Bäumen, nach Wind, nach dem Himmel und den Sternen über mir.

Endlich, nach Zeiten, die mir wie Ewigkeiten schienen, wagte ich es, mich ein wenig zu bewegen – nur um es sofort wieder zu bereuen, denn Schmerz schoß meinen Körper. Nebenbei nahm ich war, dass meine Gedanken sich im Kreise drehten. Letztendlich setzte ich ihnen jedoch ein Ende, indem ich all meine Kräfte zusammennahm und mich ruckartig hochstemmte. Ein leiser, gequälter Schrei entfuhr mir, bevor es mir gelang, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und sitzen zu bleiben. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben mir und schöpfte Atem, ehe ich versuchte herauszufinden, was diese Schmerzen verursachte – ohne jedoch zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, denn unzählbar schienen mir die Wunden, mit denen mein Körper übersäht war. Versorgt worden schienen sie nicht zu sein, nur grob verbunden... in solchen Moment dankte ich meinem elbischen Blut dafür, dass es mich mit Entzündungen und Vergiftungen verschonte, an denen Menschen schon lange gestorben waren. Statt dessen begannen die mir eigenen Heilkräfte zu wirken; ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich in wenigen Tagen schon besser fühlen würde – so man mich denn ließ. Noch wusste ich nicht, wo ich war und wer mich hier her gebracht hatte. Hier, das schien ein Kerker zu sein, irgendwo unter der Erde.

Wundersamer Weise fühlte ich mich umso besser, je länger ich dort saß und nachdachte. Mir kamen all die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage wieder in den Sinn, meine Flucht, der Kampf mit den Orks – das seltsame Feuer, das mich gerettet hatte... die langen Tage, die Arod mich durch Wälder und über Ebenen getragen hatte, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass ich nicht von seinem Rücken rutschte, unermüdlich laufend... es war, als schenkten mir diese Gedanken Trost, was sie aber nicht hätten tun dürfen, hatten diese Ereignisse doch mein ganzes bisheriges Leben zerstört. Nachdem ich lange darüber nachgedacht, in mich hinein gehorcht hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht einbildete... zumal es immer stärker wurde. Wie ein Feuer brannte es, doch ich spürte nur eine angenehme Wärme in mir, ein sanftes Kribbeln, keine verzehrend heißen Flammen. Es spendete mir Kraft und Zuversicht, dass alles gut werden würde... auch wenn sich ein Teil von mir, mein Verstand, sich weigerte, dies zu akzeptieren. Ich glaubte nicht an Wunder und sich plötzlich wendende Schicksale, zu sehr war ich überzeugt von der Wichtigkeit meines eigenen Willens, der mein Leben bestimmte. Ich wollte mein Schicksal nicht in die Hände höherer Mächte legen, um keinen Preis der Welt.

Höhere Mächte? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wo war ich nur wieder mit meinen Gedanken... höhere Mächte. Was sollten die Valar damit zu schaffen haben? Oder die Maiar? Nichts, rein gar nichts. Dies alles musste aus anderen Gründen geschehen, die sich mir nur noch nicht klar genug darlegten, um sie zu erkennen. Das warme Gefühl in mir flaute etwas ab, versiegte jedoch nicht völlig.

Es klopfte an der Tür; das Geräusch ließ mich aufschrecken. Schmerzhaft war die Bewegung und es fiel mir schwer, mir einen Schmerzenslaut zu verkneifen. Nachdem ich mich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte, rief ich ‚Herein', während ich mich darüber wunderte, warum jemand an die Tür eines Kerkers klopfte – Orkwächter hätten jedenfalls nicht so eine Rücksicht walten lassen. Langsam und quietschend öffnete sich die schwere Tür – zuerst schien es so, als würde aber niemand hinein kommen, bis mir eine winzige Stimme in meinem Kopf befahl, meinen Blick nach unten zu richten. Und wirklich...

„Legolas, du bist wach!", dröhnte Gimlis Stimme qualvoll laut in meinen Ohren.

„Gimli, bitte... nicht so laut..", brachte ich seltsam kläglich hervor und ließ mich kraftlos zurücksinken, plötzlich erschöpft – von diesen wenigen Worten. Gleichzeitig freute ich mich aber auch unheimlich, meinen alten Freund wiederzusehen – wenn ich mir für dieses Zusammentreffen auch andere Umstände gewünscht hätte. Doch ein Freund, gleich an welchem Ort, vermag selbst die düsterste Situation zu erhellen. Und genau das tat Gimli für mich in diesem Augenblick.

Ich sah, wie der Zwerg besorgt auf mich zutrat, es aber unterließ, mich zu berühren; er war sich offenbar bewusst, dass er mir damit Schmerzen zufügen würde. Ihm folgte eine Zwergenfrau – es musste eine sein, auch wenn ich niemals zuvor eine bartlose Zwergin gesehen hatte – die alles andere als freundlich aussah. Ihre Augen blickten mich kalt und so hasserfüllt an wie bei keinem anderen Zwerg, den ich jemals getroffen hatte. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und verschränkte die Arme, ließ mich keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter um sie, meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt meinem kleinen Freund und dem, was er sagen wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Zwerg zweifelnd. Er bemerkte meinen Blick, der kurz zu der Zwergin gehuscht war, und sah plötzlich sehr... elend aus. Zu meinem Erstaunen unterließ er es jedoch, mich ihr vorzustellen – was mir nicht viel ausmachte, da sie mich offenbar abgrundtief hasste. Ihre Augen waren scharf wie Axtschneiden; ich versuchte nicht einmal, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, sondern konzentrierte mich wieder auf meinen kleinen Freund ... was mir zunehmend schwerer fiel.

„Es ging mir schon besser... was ist mit Arod?", erwiderte ich angespannt. Es gelang mir nicht, Schmerz und Erschöpfung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Seltsam...", murmelte Gimli plötzlich.

„Was? Dass es mir schon besser ging? Sehe ich nicht aus wie das blühende Leben?", fragte ich bitter, doch er wischte meinen Sarkasmus mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Nicht doch", meinte er. „Arod..." Er schluckte, musste nichts weiter sagen. Ich wusste, was geschehen war, und ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir. „Als Siri", fuhr Gimli fort und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, „dich hier her bringen ließ, wussten wir nicht, ob du überleben würdest – und im Vergleich zu deinem damaligen Zustand geht es dir heute wirklich gut", berichtete er. „Ich weiß um die seltsamen Heilkräfte der Elben, aber dass sie solche Kraft besitzen..."

„Das tun sie normalerweise nicht...", wandte ich nachdenklich ein und strich über die Verbände an meinem Arm, fuhr mir über die Stirn. Schließlich holte ich tief Luft. „Etwas ist an diesem Ort, Gimli."

Überrascht sah er mich an. „Was meinst du?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären, ich kann es mir nicht einmal selbst erklären. Aber etwas ist hier, was nicht hier sein dürfte... ich spüre es. Es weckt Kräfte in mir, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren." Mit jedem Wort, dass ich sprach, überkam mich neue Müdigkeit – bis, mit einem Mal, die Flamme in mir erneut aufzuflackern schien, mir neue Kraft gab. Ich richtete mich auf. „Sag Gimli – du weißt etwas, nicht wahr? Ich sehe es dir an... hier ist etwas...", wisperte ich erneut und blickte mich um, als könnte ich das mysteriöse Etwas durch die Steinwände hindurch erkennen.

Gimli seufzte schwer, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Fein ist das Gespür der Elben, mein Freund. Tatsächlich fanden wir vor kurzem erst etwas... etwas, von dem wir nicht wussten, was es sein könnte. Dain trug mir auf, dir zu schreiben und dich zu fragen, ob du etwas darüber weißt..."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist es?" Mein zwergischer Freund schien sich beinahe zu winden unter meinem Blick, schaute unstet zwischen mir und der Zwergin hin und her. „Gimli?"

_Wird fortgesetzt_...


	12. Unentschieden

**Melethil**: Danke :) Aber hier gibt's kein ich, hier gibt's nur wir, Kathi/Eowyn und mich ... ;)

**Liderphin**: Freut uns, dass uns das halbwegs zu gelingen scheint :)

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 11: Unentschieden (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Wie froh war ich doch, als das plötzliche Öffnen der Tür mich aus meiner Verlegenheit riss. Es war ein junger Zwerg, ein Diener König Dains wie es schien.

Er warf einen kurzen unruhigen Blick zu Legolas, dann zu Siri und schließlich blieb sein Auge an mir hängen. Er verbeugte sich kurz, bevor zu sprechen begann. „Herr Gimli? Der Herr Dain schickt mich… ich soll Euch und Frau Siri-" er verbeugte sich ebenfalls in ihre Richtung bei diesen Worten- „zu ihm rufen… Für wahr, lange habe ich euch gesucht, Herr, bis man mir sagte, wo ich euch zu finden habe."

Ich nickte. „Nun, dann werden wir wohl kommen. Gebt mir einen letzten Augenblick." Der Junge streifte den Elben unwillig mit einem weiteren Blick, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwandte. Die Verachtung für die schmutzige, am Boden liegende Gestalt war deutlich in seinem Gesicht abzulesen. „Der Herr sagte aber, ihr solltet _sofort _im Thronsaal erscheinen…"

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Siri folgte dem Boten- ohne den Elben eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen- aus der Tür hinaus. Ich jedoch ging mit schnellen Schritten auf meinen liegenden Freund zu, um ihm zu erklären, was gesagt worden war, denn wir hatten in unserer eigenen Sprache gesprochen, deren er nicht mächtig war.

Doch Legolas hatte bereits wieder die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht war zu einer schmerzvollen Grimasse verzerrt und der Mund zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst. Er hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, wie ein schlafendes Kind, doch ich wusste dass er nicht schlief, sondern nur still versuchte seine Schmerzen zu ertragen. Armer Freund. So berührte ich ihn nur kurz an der Schulter, versprach ihm, bald zurück zu kehren und sagte ihm dann leise Lebewohl.

Schnell schritt ich mit Siri und dem Jungen, die auf mich gewartet hatten die dunklen Gänge hinauf.

Der König und die Ältesten unseres Volkes warteten im Thronsaal bereits. Den Jungen, der uns begleitet hatte, befiel angesichts des Königs und des versammelten Rates eine plötzliche Verlegenheit; er verbeugte sich vor jedem einzelnen tief, sodass seine Stirn jedes Mal dem Boden gefährlich nahe kam. Dann verschwand er rückwärts aus der Tür, als wagte er nicht, dem König den Rücken zuzukehren. Sein Verhalten brachte mich etwas in Rage, ich hätte ihn zu gerne gefragt, warum er meinem Freund, der ebenfalls von königlichem Geschlecht war, wie alle Anwesenden wohl wussten, nicht mit der gleichen Achtung begegnet war. Doch unterdrückte meinen Ärger und verbeugte mich ebenfalls, wenn auch nicht ganz so tief.

„Gimli Gloinssohn, zu Euren Diensten, Herr.", sagte ich höflich. „Ihr ließet nach mir rufen?"

Ich ahnte bereits, was der Anlass war.

Dain ergriff sofort das Wort. „Du wurdest geholt, genauso wie Siri neben dir, um zu besprechen, was mit Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn des Thranduil aus dem Volke der Waldelben weiter geschehen soll."

Es erstaunte mich einen Augenblick, wie er Legolas' Namen benutzte. Anscheinend hatte er eine höhere Meinung von dem Elben als beispielsweise der Diener. .. oder meine Siri.

Vielleicht hatte Legolas auch tatsächlich eine bessere Chance, als ich mir bisher ausgerechnet hatte.

Auf ein Nicken Dains hin, ergriff mein Vater, Gloin, das Wort - und die vertrauensvolle, väterlich wirkende Weise, in der er sprach, beunruhigte mich sofort. Mein Vater hatte seine Gefangenschaft bei den Waldelben niemals weder vergessen noch verziehen. Außerdem gehörte er zu jenen Männern, die am meisten beunruhigend wirken, wenn sie versuchen, besonders beruhigend zu sein.

„Sieh, Gimli, wir alle hier wissen von deiner Freundschaft zu diesem Elben, doch musst du einsehen," er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause „dass er in unser Gebiet eingedrungen ist ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten und das können wir natürlich nicht ungeschehen lassen…" Er lächelte freundlich, und der Rest des Rates nickte zustimmend. Ich verfluchte mich einen Augenblick selbst ob meiner Unbesorgtheit. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sie diese Gelegenheit, einen Elben in die Finger zu bekommen, sich nicht entgehen lassen würden. Natürlich war dieser Vorwurf der Grenzübertretung vollkommener Schwachsinn! Es herrschte lange kein Krieg mehr und Legolas war in höchster Not und außerdem verletzt gekommen!

Siri hatte meine wieder aufsteigende Wut wohl bemerkt. Natürlich hatte sie, Siri kannte mich besser als jeder andere und sie war eine gute Beobachterin.

Sie schenkte mir einen liebevollen, etwas mitleidigen Blick. „Sie doch Gimli", begann sie und ich protestierte nicht, als sie mir vertrauensvoll den Arm um die Schulter legte, obgleich wir eigentlich festgelegt hatten, dass wir vor unseren Eltern und dem Rat nicht mehr als Freunde waren.

„Du weißt wie ich, dass unser Volk mit den Elben lange keinen offenen Krieg geführt hat… doch wissen wir auch, dass Elben uns immer wieder viel Leid zugefügt haben, wo sie nur konnten. Es sind arrogante, selbstsüchtige Wes-„

„Das ist nicht war!" unterbrach ich sie lautstark und machte meinem Ärger, der sich in den letzten Tagen in mir aufgestaut hatte, freie Luft. „ Was weißt du schon, ihr alle! Wer von euch hat je einen von ihnen näher kennen gelernt, wenn nicht ich! Es sind edle, starke Geschöpfe…"

Doch auch ich wurde unterbrochen, sowohl von Siri, die mir mit erhobener Stimme versuchte klar zu machen, was ihre Meinung von jenen „arroganten, selbstsüchtigen Wesen" war, als ach von Gloin und allen anderen, die von den 14 Gefährten von einst hier anwesend waren, und nun empört von ihren nicht allzu glücklichen Erlebnissen mit dem Elbenvolk durch Ausrufe Ausdruck zu verleihen suchten: „Ha, edel! Das Wasser war schon schal und es gab nicht mal Licht!" „Und meinst du, der Wärter hätte sich gekümmert, wenn wir uns fürchterlich erkälteten?" „Verhungern lassen wollten sie uns, jawohl!"

Einige waren aufgesprungen und bald redeten alle wild durcheinander auf mich ein. Nur der König blieb still sitzen und sah eine Weile zu, bis es ihm langte. Auf seinen lauten Ruf hin verstummten die anderen und nahmen wieder Platz, wenn auch viele Mienen jetzt deutlichen Ärger zeigten und ich mit nicht gerade freundlichen Blicken bedacht wurde, die ich wohlweislich zu ignorieren versuchte. Auch Siri blickte zornig angesichts meines heftigen Widerstandes und sie hatte sich auf einem freien Stuhl neben dem dicken Bombur niedergelassen, während ich alleine stehen geblieben war.

„Hört mich an!", rief ich nun, da etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war und sah Dain bittend an. Er nickte ruhig und einmal mehr bewunderte ich unseren Herrscher für seine Gelassenheit.

„Seht, Legolas betrat unsere Grenzen doch nur in höchster Not als ein Hilfesuchender, nicht als Krieger oder gar Spion! Warum sollten wir ihn strafen, ist er nicht bereits genug gestraft durch die fürchterlichen Wunden, die ihm beigefügt wurden? Ich sage euch, er ist mein Freund und er hat mir oftmals auf unseren Reisen das Leben gerettet, sowie ich ihm…"

Als niemand einsprach, redete ich ermutigt weiter. „Und jeder hier weiß, dass Legolas Grünblatt der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs ist. Es könnte zu einem Krieg kommen, wenn wir ihn verletzten…"

An dieser Stelle wurde ich von Siri unterbrochen.

„Halte ein, Gimli! Ich habe Legolas gesehen, genau wie du… er verließ seien Heimat nicht aus freiem Willen, das sieht man ihm an. Ich denke, er ist vor etwas geflohen, warum sonst sollte er ohne vorher eine Nachricht zu schicken hierher kommen? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er…"

Ich wusste, was sie zu sagen beabsichtigte und unterbrach sie schnell. „ Legolas ist kein Verräter! Das würde nicht zu ihm passen…"

Ärgerlich erhob sie ihre Stimme. „Woher willst du das wissen? Was spricht denn dagegen. Oh, wir alle wissen, wie sehr du die Elben liebst und es könnte sein, dass dein Blickt da etwas getrübt…"

"_Natürlich nicht_! So oder so, er kam in Not und wir sollten alle versuchen ihm zu helfen, anstatt es ihm noch schwieriger zu machen!"

Ich kochte vor Zorn. Wie konnte sie, konnten sie alle hier nur so starrköpfig sein!

„Gimli Gloinssohn, man kann es drehen und wenden, er ist ein Elb und Elben sollte man misstrauen, das wissen wir alle! Er _hat _unsere Grenzen ohne Erlaubnis übertreten, und selbst du musst einsehen, das sein Volk ihm längst geholfen hätte, hätte es sicht nicht von ihm abgewandt!"

„Ja, aber wenn ihm diese Verletzungen auf der Reise zugefügt wurden, woher sollte sein Volk das dann wissen? Und die Nachricht könnte abgefangen worden sein."  
"Und kannst du das auch beweisen? Außerdem glaubst du wirklich, er wäre dann alleine geritten?"  
"Warum sollte er das nicht, immerhin ist er ein erfahrener Kämpfer und es herrscht schon lange Frieden…"

Wieder war es Dain selbst, der uns unterbrach. „Haltet ein, Siri und Gimli! Noch scheinen wir nicht in der Lage zu sein, ein einstimmiges Urteil zu fällen, also sage ich, wir vertagen die Sitzung und warten, was weiter geschieht. Derweilen soll der Elb in seinem Kerker bleiben, doch gut zu essen und zu trinken bekommen. Geht nun, Arbeit wartet af euch, sowie auf mich. Gimli, dir übertrage ich die Sorge für deinen Freund, doch ich warne dich, erwarte nicht, dass er besser behandelt wird, als ihm gebührt…"

Ich nickte und wusste, ich sollte froh sein, mit dem, was ich bekommen hatte. Langsam verließen die anderen Männer den Saal bis zuletzt nur noch ich und Siri da waren. Wutentbrannt sah sie mich an und ihr Blick verletzte mich tief. Wir hatten uns lange nicht gestritten und schon gar nicht mit dieser Heftigkeit. Ich wusste, dass unsere Beziehung daran war, zu zerbrechen. Und ich wusste nicht ob ich das aushalten würde.

Doch genauso konnte ich ihr nicht einfach nachgeben. Ich schuldete Legolas zu viel, um sein Geschick in Siris Hände zu legen und ich liebte sie zu sehr, um für ihn gegen sie kämpfen zu können. Was sollte ich nur tun?

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	13. Traenen der Sonne

**Melethil**: Macht ja nichts, Danke!

**Liderphin**: Auch dir danke für das Review! Ach ja: Da steht Kapitel 11, weil ich den Prolog nie mitzähle )

**Nyella**: Ooh, noch jemand der liest... es geht schon weiter :)

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 12: Tränen der Sonne (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Einige Worte, die beruhigend klingen sollten – dann war Gimli verschwunden und ich war wieder allein in meiner dunklen, feuchten Zelle. Ich hatte mich zusammengekauert wie ein verwundetes Tier, konnte mich kaum davon abhalten, vor Schmerz zu wimmern. Die Flammen in mir, die mir Kraft gespendet hatten, waren erloschen, nichts als Kälte war geblieben – Kälte und Dunkelheit. Das stete Tropfen des Wassers war das einzige Geräusch, das mich begleitete, für eine lange, lange Zeit.

Verstoßen von deinem eigenen Volk, ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen. Gehasst von deiner Familie, ohne etwas getan zu haben. Hier festgehalten in der Dunkelheit wie ein Verbrecher. Niemand mehr, der dir beisteht, niemand, der dir hilft, niemand, der auf deiner Seite steht. Die Welt hat dir den Rücken gekehrt und dich zurückgelassen, unschuldig verdammt. So sollst du nicht enden, Sonnenkind, so nicht...

Wasser tropfte auf meine geschundene Haut, schien meine Wunden allein durch diese Berührung zu lindern. Sie perlten hinab wie Tränen, heilend und rein. Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich mir vorstellte, wie sie durch die Dunkelheit leuchteten wie Tränen der Sonne. Und tatsächlich schien sich Licht den Weg durch meine geschlossenen Augenlider zu bahnen und mich irgendwo tief in meiner Seele zu berühren, einen sanften Stoß zu geben, der mich dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich zweifelte an meinem Verstand, länger als nur einen Augenblick. Ich zweifelte wirklich, war einen Moment lang sogar überzeugt, nur zu träumen oder dem Wahnsinn verfallen zu sein.

Die Flamme, die Flamme aus meinem Traum. Sie brannte inmitten meiner Zelle, erhellte den Raum mit gleißendem Licht und ließ die ohnehin schon dunklen Ecken endgültig in schwarzen Schatten versinken. Sie tanzte auf dem Boden, tanzte vor meinen Augen als wollte sie mir etwas sagen, mich erheitern und aufmuntern. Wärme erfüllt den kalten Raum; es war genauso, wie in meinem Traum – nur, dass ich wachte.

„Was geht hier nur vor...", murmelte ich erschöpft, überfordert von dem, was geschehenen war. Viel zu schnell hatten sich die Dinge ereignet, viel zu schnell, um sie begreifen zu können.

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht..."

Ich fuhr hoch, meinen schmerzenden Körper ignorierend, meine Sinne bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Diese Stimme... sie hatte ich mir nicht eingebildet, nein, unmöglich. Sie war wirklich, sie war hier – dort in der Ecke, nur wenig beschienen von der nun erlöschenden Flamme.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte ich mit bebender Stimme, hin und her gerissen zwischen Furcht und Verwunderung. „Und wie seid Ihr hier hinein gekommen..." Die Tür war nicht geöffnet worden, das hätte ich gehört, auf jeden Fall.

„Níreanor ist mein Name", gab die Gestalt zurück, mit einer feinen, weiblichen Stimme. „Der Weg, der mich zu dir führte, liegt hinter mir – er ist unwichtig geworden", fügte sie hinzu. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Verwirrt blickte ich sie an, sah jedoch nur eine schmale Gestalt, eingehüllt in einen blauen, mit winzigen Edelsteinen besetzen Umhang, der glitzerte wie der Sternenhimmel bei Nacht, obwohl es kein Licht mehr gab, das die Steine hätten reflektieren können. Ihr Gesicht war im Dunkel der Kapuze nicht zu erkennen. Sie trat vor, stand nun dort, wo soeben noch die Flamme getanzt hatte. Als ich ihr nicht antwortete, streckte sie eine Hand aus – eine dunkle, warme Hand – und berührte meinen verletzten Arm sacht, streifte ihn eigentlich nur. Dennoch schien der Schmerz zu weichen und Kraft in ihn zurückzukehren. „Es wird dir bald besser gehen", sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf die Kante der Pritsche, auf der ich gelegen hatte. „Doch nun hör mir zu, Legolas Grünblatt, hör mir sehr genau zu." Sie hielt inne. Normalerweise hätte ich spätestens jetzt nach Erklärungen verlangt, doch irgend etwas sagte mir, dass es besser wäre zu tun, was sie sagte – und zu schweigen.

„Du verstehst nicht, was geschehen ist, warum du hier bist, gejagt und verflucht von den Eldar. Du weißt nicht, worum es hier geht – aber ich weiß es. Verraten kann ich es dir nicht, das wäre zu gefährlich für dich; helfen will ich dir dennoch, denn ich trage einen Teil der Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist und geschieht.

Deine Familie, die Eldar dieser Welt – sie sind nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie wurden aufgehetzt gegen dich. Aus diesem Grund wurden dir die seltsamen Vorkommnisse angehängt. Du wirst dich fragen, warum sie jemand aufwiegeln sollte – zurecht. Auch hier kann ich dir nicht alles erzählen, nur soviel: Du besitzt etwas, von dem du nicht weißt, etwas sehr wertvolles. Die Person, die diesen Schatz für sich haben will, steckt hinter alledem, was dazu geführt hat, das du jetzt hier bist."

Wie gelähmt sah ich sie an, während sie erzählte, vermochte nur langsam zu begreifen, was sie eigentlich gesagt hatte.

„Was ist es?", fragte ich schließlich langsam. „Was ist dieser Schatz?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann hob die Gestalt eine Hand und strich sich die Kapuze zurück. Zum Vorschein kam ein dunkles Gesicht mit Augen wie aus Bernstein, eingerahmt von dichtem und langem schwarzen Haar. „Das wirst du herausfinden, wenn es an der Zeit dafür ist. Es gibt keinen Namen dafür. Die Person, die diesen Schatz haben will, kann nicht begreifen, dass er nicht mit Waffengewalt oder List und Tücke zu erlangen ist, sondern nur auf einem einzigen Weg. Doch ich fürchte, sie wird dies erst begreifen, wenn es zu spät ist – für die Elben oder für die Zwerge. Ein Heer deines Vaters ist auf dem Weg hierher, um dich zu holen... zumindest glauben sie, dass sie dazu hier sind."

Gimli sah unglücklich aus, als er meine Zelle betrat, sah mich nicht einmal richtig an. „Sie beschuldigen dich, unsere Grenzen verletzt zu haben", brummte er tief enttäuscht. „... und sie weigern sich, dir eine bessere Behandlung zukommen zu lassen. Ich fürchte, du musst hier bleiben, mein Freund, aber ich werde tun, was ich kann, damit..." Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er aufgesehen und hielt nun erstaunt inne. Ich saß mit angezogenen Beinen dort und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Ernst an. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Was ist mit einen Verletzungen?", brachte er schließlich stotternd hervor. „Eben warst du noch..."

„Frag nicht", unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich werde es dir doch nicht sagen. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Auf sein Nicken hin fuhr ich fort: „Geh zu Eurem Tor und halte die Wächter an, wachsam zu sein. Wenn du dies getan hast, wirst du eine Person auf einen Rappen sehen, die sich dem Tor nähert. Heiße sie willkommen und führe sie zu Dain. Der Rest wird sich finden." Ich musste leicht lachen. „Nun schau nicht so, geh schon... aber, Gimli, was immer auch passieren mag, gleich wie seltsam es dir erscheint und wie viele deines Volkes gegen dich stehen werden – stimme immer für den Frieden."

Der Zwerg starrte mich nur an. „Ich sehe, dass deine Lippen sich bewegen, doch ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was du sagst. Aber weil du es bist, will ich es trotzdem tun." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder aus der Zelle, in die er gerade eben erst eingetreten war. Ich lehnte mich zurück, tief in Gedanken versunken, und harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Sehr lange brauchte ich nicht zu warten. Mit eiskaltem Blick kam Siri durch die Tür und warf mir ein Bündel Stoff zu. „Der König will Euch sehen." Durch jede einzelne Silbe klang tiefe Abscheu, was mich weder wunderte noch störte. Rasch zog ich die schlichten Kleider an, die sie mir gegeben hatte, band mir das Haar grob mit einen kurzen Stück Lederband zurück und trat hinaus aus der Zelle, ließ mich durch dunkle Gänge und fensterlose Stiegen führen, bis wir endlich die Vorhalle zum Thronsaal erreichten.

Hier kam Gimli uns entgegengelaufen, Siris finsteren Blick völlig ignorierend, und schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Er brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus, begnügte sich mit einem halb bewundernden, halb unverständlichen Blick.

Wir traten ein. Im Gegensatz zu Siri und Gimli verbeugte ich mich nicht vor Dain – das ließ mein Stolz in diesem Moment einfach nicht zu – sondern neigte nur leicht den Kopf, die dunkle Gestalt neben dem Zwergenkönig geflissentlich ignorierend.

Dain nahm meinen mangelnden Respekt wohl zur Kenntnis, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern bat sich bei den anwesenden alten Zwergen Ruhe aus. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren", sprach er. „Die Situation ist ernst. Ein Heer der Elben ist hierhin unterwegs." ich fühlte feindselige Blicke auf mir, hörte deutlich die Worte „Verrat" und „List" heraus. Dennoch gelang es mir, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, aufrecht zu stehen, wie ich es immer getan hatte, die Augen fest auf Dain gerichtet. Der wand sich nach einigen Augenblicken unbehaglich und sprach dann weiter. „Sie haben anscheinend nichts mit ihm zu tun", sagte er und deutete auf mich. „Es geht ihnen wohl um dieses... um diese Rose, die wir in den Bergen fanden."

Eine Rose? Nun sah ich Níreanor doch überrascht an, doch sie, die meinen Blick trotz der dunklen Kapuze zu spüren schien, schüttelte nur kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Dann ist er ein Spion!", rief irgendjemand, andere stimmten zu, innerhalb kurzer Zeit war ein Streit entbrannt. Nicht einmal Dain vermochte es mehr, die Zwerge zu beruhigen.

„Das ist er nicht, im Gegenteil." Níreanors

Stimmen hoben an zu sprechen, donnernde Stimme schuf mit einem Mal Stille. Sie hatte die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen; ihre Augen schienen zu brennen, schienen jeden Einzelnen zu brandmarken mit einer Erinnerung an diese Augen.

Völliges Schweigen herrschte.

„Das ist er nicht", wiederholte sie leise, sanft. „Er ist selbst nur ein Opfer einer viel größeren Intrige geworden, einer Intrige von jemandem, der diese Rose haben will. Ich selbst war es, die ihn für meine Zwecke eingespannt habe, ohne dass er etwas davon wusste. Heute bereue ich dies zutiefst, doch es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Tatsache ist: Die Eldar wurden verzaubert, Legolas zu jagen. Der eigentliche Sinn jedoch ist es, die Rose zu finden. Der Gegner hinter alledem ist mächtig, viel mächtiger, als ihr es euch vorstellen könnt.

Das wichtigste ist im Moment folgendes: Es darf nicht zum Krieg kommen, um keinen Preis."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	14. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 13: Ruhe vor dem Sturm (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Erstaunt blickte ich zu der Herrin auf. In ihrer Würde erinnerte sie mich an die Herrin Galadriel, die mir ihre Locken schenkte und doch schien sie beinahe noch größer, noch strahlender und zugleich ging etwas Geheimnisvolles von ihr aus, das wohl nicht einmal Legolas ergründen konnte.

Ich fragte mich jedoch, in welcher Beziehung die beiden standen, denn sie schienen sich zu kennen. Nun, ich wusste, mein Freund würde mir das zu gegebener Gelegenheit auch erklären.

Eben sprach die Herrin wieder mit eiliger Stimme.

„Es darf zu keinem Krieg kommen, um keinen Preis."

Sofort erhob die temperamentvolle Siri ein wenig empört ihre Stimme. Ich konnte in ihren Augen ablesen, wie wenig ihr diese fremde Maid behagte.

„Aber dies ist eine Zwergenstadt, die wir verteidigen, vergesst das nicht. Die Hänge des Berges sind steil und wir haben genügend Vorräte um einer Belagerung lange standhalten zu können…"  
Viele stimmten ihr murmelnd zu.

„Nun, Herrin", sprach der Herr Dain schließlich wieder. „Ihr werdet einsehen, dass wir eine Schlacht nun kaum verhindern können. Sind die Elben wirklich so verzaubert, wie Ihr sagtet, werden sie sich nicht mit einigen freundlichen Worten begnügen. Und sind sie einmal hier…Elben sind stolz, dass wisst Ihr wohl besser als ich."

Legolas warf ihm bei diesen Worten einen wütenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern überließ der Fremden das Wort.

„Ich sehe, was Ihr meint.", sprach diese und tiefer Kummer schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Und doch bitte ich euch, mit allen Mitteln zu versuchen, den Frieden zu wahren. Doch ich sehe eine weitere Möglichkeit, diesen Kampf zu verhindern…"

Sie holte tief Luft und nun sahen alle Anwesenden sie erstaunt an.

„Was, wenn die Elben den Berg verlassen vorfinden? Ich nehme an, diese Gänge sind tief genug, dass wir alle uns dort verstecken können und die Zugänge abschotten. Kein Elb wird sich weiter als nötig in den Berg wagen, denn dafür- " sie warf Legolas einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und zeigte ein schwaches Lächeln „lieben sie das Tageslicht viel zu sehr."  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, als jeder versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Ich konnte sehen, dass er kaum einem der Zwerge sonderlich gefiel, selbst Legolas schien lange zu zögern, bevor er mit einem Nicken zustimmte. Auch ich war nicht gerade begeistert, mich tagelang in der Dunkelheit vor den Elben verstecken zu müssen, die unsere Wohnungen durchsuchten, vielleicht alles in ihrem Zorn zerstörten und nichts unternehmen zu können. Und doch schien es der einzige Weg, die Schlacht zu verhindern und den Frieden zu wahren.

Es war jedoch Siri, meine geliebte kleine Siri, die schließlich widersprach.

„Nein!", rief sie laut und alle Augen lagen nun auf ihr, der Zwergenfrau mit dem zorngeröteten Gesicht und den wild blitzenden Augen. Selten hatte ich sie so erlebt und wenn, dann wagte niemand ihr zu widersprechen.

„Das können wir nicht tun! Wir sind Zwerge und auch wir haben unseren Stolz genauso wie die Elben den ihren haben. Was wird aus unserem Volk werden, wenn wir uns nun einfach in den Höhlen verkriechen und uns vor dem Volk verstecken, das es wagt unsere Heimat grundlos anzugreifen? Wann könnten wie uns jemals wieder vor dem Elbenvolk behaupten, wenn wir jetzt nachgeben und zurückweichen. Damals, bei der Schlacht der 5 Heere, haben wir uns damals verkrochen? Nein! Haben wir Sauron nicht ebenfalls widerstanden? Warum sollten wir uns nun vor den Waldelben verstecken, die in ihrer Verblendung einen der ihren suchen, den sie einst liebten und dann vertrieben. Kämpfen wir, sage ich! Nehmen wir den Tod und den Schmerz und den Krieg in Kauf, wenn wir dafür unsere Ehre und Hoffnung bewahren können!"

Sie atmete schwer und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Wie gerne hätte ich sie nun in die Arme genommen, ihr gesagt, wie sehr ich ihren Mut und ihre Stärke bewunderte, doch gerade rechtzeitig erinnerte ich mich an unseren Streit und so rührte ich mich nicht. Auch ich hatte ihr ihre Worte noch nicht verziehen.

„Ja, sie hat Recht!", rief nun auch Dain. „Kämpfen wir, solange wir noch kämpfen können!" und viele Stimmen stimmten begeistert zu.

Es war nun die Herrin Níreanor, die sich zu Siri hinunterbeugte und sie mit erstauntem Blicke maß.

„Du hast ein stolzes Herz, Zwergenfrau.", sagte sie leise. „Und die Aufrichtigkeit die ich darin lese, schmerzt mich. Doch siehst du nicht, dass man seinen Stolz vielleicht einmal begraben muss, um etwas viel höheres zu wahren?" Sie klang traurig und verzweifelt, doch Siri schien das nicht wahr zu nehmen, noch irgendjemand sonst. Energisch widersprach die Zwergenfrau: „Es geht nicht nur um Stolz, Elbenfrau oder was immer ihr sein mögt, es geht um Ehre und um Hoffnung. Verlang nicht, das aufzugeben, was wir so, lange in unseren Herzen wahrten um uns dem Wille dieses Elbenkönigs zu beugen!" Kurzer Jubel folgte ihren Worten. Siri und Níreanor sahen sich nun stumm an und beinahe meinte ich die Blitze zu sehen, die zwischen ihren Augen hin und her schossen, doch dann seufzte die Fremde und sprach: "Nun gut, ihr Zwerge, ich sehe, ich kann euch nicht von eurem Willen abbringen. Doch wenn einst die Welt in einem neuen Krieg versinkt so gedenkt meiner Worte." Und so wandte sie sich um und verschwand in einem Gang, der in den Berg hinunterführte.

Einen Augenblick herrschte gespannt Stille, die dann jedoch Legolas brach, der nun zum ersten Mal die Stimme erhob: „Nun gut, Herr Dain, dann bitte ich darum, auch mir Schwert und Schild zu geben, um an der Seite deines Volkes zu kämpfen."

Viele sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Du möchtest gegen deinen eigenen Leute kämpfen?", fragte Gloin, der neben dem König stand, ungläubig. Mir war klar, dass er damit endgültig als Verräter angehen werden könnte und ihm selbst wohl ebenso. Verräter waren nirgendwo gerne gesehen.

Doch die Stimme des Elben war bitter und hart als er antwortete: „Dies sind nicht mehr meine Leute. Nein, ich bin wirklich kein Verräter und lieber würde ich sterben, als meine Familie und Freunde zu töten. Doch _dies_ sind sie nicht! Dies sind nicht jene, die ich einst kannte und liebte und dies sind nicht _ihre _Träume, die sie nun lenken. Und deshalb kämpfe ich gern gegen sie alle, wenn ich damit vielleicht erreichen kann, sie zurück zu erlangen, wie ich sie kannte"

Mit neuem Erstaunen wurde Legolas nach diesen Worte angesehen, nur Siri begegnete ihm genau mit dem alten Hass und ich wusste, sie würde am härtesten und verbittersten von allen kämpfen. Ihr Hass auf Legolas' Volk war so frisch wie am ersten Tag.

„Nun gut", sagte Dain, Herr unterm einsamen Berg. „Worauf warten wir noch? Feinde rücken an und wir sollten gut gerüstet sein, wenn sie da sind!"

Bald herrschte überall rege Betriebsamkeit. Überall wurden Waffen und Werkzeuge aus den tieferen Legrräumen hervor geschafft, in der großen Halle wurden Zwerge mit Rüstungen und Schwertern sowie Schilden ausgerüstet, an allen kleinen Eingängen in den Berg wurden Wachen aufgestellt. Die Alten und Kinder, sowie schwangeren Frauen und jene die nicht kämpfen mochten oder konnten wurden zusammen mit Verpflegung in die unteren Keller gebracht. Ich rannte ständig hin und her, schickte hier ein längst stumpfes Schwert zum Schleifer, schlichtete dort einen Streit zwischen kampfeslustigen jungen Zwergen, die die Spannung nicht mehr ertrugen. Legolas' eigene Schwerter wurden neu geschliffen und ihm überreicht, sowie eine schöne und wunderbar leichte Rüstung, die ihm beim kämpfen nicht behindern, doch vor verirrten Pfeilen und Schwerstößen schützen würde und eines Prinzen wohl würdig war. Es war, als wollte sich mein Volk für seine Gefangenname entschuldigen, nun da er an unserer Seite kämpfte und die größere Achtung mit der man ihm nun begegnete stimmte mich glücklich.

Doch ich hatte nun keine Zeit, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Eine Weile stand ich in der großen Halle und half, die Waffen zu verteilen, dann eilte ich zum Haupttor und überwachte den Bau der großen Mauer, die dort eilig errichtet wurde, denn hier erwartete man den größten Ansturm. Ich schien überall gebraucht zu werden und man gönnte mir keinen Augenblick Ruhe.

Ständig eilten Späher auf geheimen Gängen herein und wieder heraus und brachten Nachrichten zum König.

Der ganze Berg war zu einem Bienenest geworden. Es gab keinen Zwerg, der nutzlos herumstand und überall erklang das Klirren von Metall und die Rufe von herumeilenden Kriegern und hart arbeitenden Handwerkern.

Doch niemand wusste, wo der Feind war oder wie stark, was unweigerlich die Spannung überall noch erhöhte.

Bald kursierten überall Gerüchte. Es hieß, gegen Abend sollte die Armee eintreffen. Mal war sie tausend Mann stark, dann waren es wieder nur zwanzig riesige, wütende Elbenkrieger auf schnellen, wilden Pferden, dann wurden sie von tausend großen, starken Beorningern unterstützt, dann kamen sie wieder ganz alleine. Man konnte sicher sein, dass sich die Aussagen mit jedem Durchqueren der großen Halle änderten und bald hatte ich gelernt, ihnen keine Achtung mehr zu schenken.

Als es draußen langsam dämmerte, eilte ich in meine eigene Kammer. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich fand, wonach ich gesucht hatte: Die Axt war noch immer beinahe scharf, trotz der vielen Scharten in der Klinge. Ihr Gewicht in meinen Händen erfüllte mich mit tiefer Befriedigung und ich fühle mich wieder zurück versetzt in die Tage, als ich und Legolas zusammen auf dem Schlachtfeld gestanden hatten und Orks gezählt hatten. Ich fühlte mich wieder jung.

Ich brachte die Axt schnell zu einem der Schleifer und binnen Minuten war sie scharf wie in ihren ersten Tagen. Gerade als ich sie zurück in die Hand gedrückt bekam blies ein Horn weit oben im Berg. Laut hallte der Stoß durch die große Halle, ein klarer durchdringender Klang, den man sicherlich den ganzen Hang hinunter bis zum Seeufer hören konnte.

Überall hielten die Zwerge in ihren Bewegungen inne und erstarren für einen Moment. Ich wusste, dass sie alle nun der selbe Gedanke erfüllte wie mich: Der Feind war da.

Bald fand ich mich auf meinem Platz über der frisch erbauten Mauer ein. Legolas war bereits hier, ebenso wie Dain, der nun mit einer prächtigen, schimmernden Rüstung ausgestattet war und die Mitglieder des hohen Rates. Ich sah, den nachdenklichen Blick, den Gloin nach unten warf und ich wusste, dass er sich erinnerte. Es hatte schon einmal eine solche Mauer gegeben an genau derselben Stelle und er hatte schon einmal so auf heranrückende Elben und zu jener Zeit auch Menschen geblickt. Doch damals war es nicht Dain gewesen, neben dem er kampfbereit gestanden hatte, bereit seine neue Heimat gegen jeden zu verteidigen, der kommen mochte. Ich wusste, er gedachte seinen Gefährten, die lange tot waren und die die meisten hier nur noch aus Erzählungen der Alten kannten. Und ich wusste, er würde heute ebenso hart und erbarmungslos kämpfen wie damals, in der Schlacht der 5 Heere, als er selbst noch jung gewesen war.

Auch Siri stand hier oben und blickte neben Dain hinab. Ihr rotes Haar schimmerte in den letzten Strahlen der Sonne, wie an jenem Tag, als wir uns wieder gesehen hatten und die hellen Augen schimmerten zornig. Als ich eintraf, sah sie als erste auf und maß mich mit einem teils wütenden, teils mitleidigen Blick. Ich wusste, sie hatte mir noch nicht verziehen, genauso wenig, wie ich ihr.

Ich stellte mich nun neben Legolas und er war der einzige, der mir ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte. Ja, er hatte sich kaum verändert seit damals. Nur seine Augen, seine Augen blickten trauriger als damals.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	15. Rosen und Dornen

**Liderphin**: Danke schön :)

**Melethil**: Dir natürlich auch ein Danke schön )

**Nyella**: ;) Danke - hiermit geht es weiter ...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 14: Rosen und Dornen (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Der Sturm begann.

Ich unterdrückte den stechenden Schmerz, der sich in meinem Herzen breit gemacht hatte. Wie konnte es soweit kommen, dass ich nun gegen die kämpfte, die einst meine Freunde und Vertraute waren? Ich erblickte bekannte Gesichter unter den Elben, die nun in schimmernden Rüstungen anrückten, teilweise zu Pferd, teilweise zu Fuß.

Eine Weile gelang es mir tatsächlich, meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Die Zwerge warfen Steine hinab auf die Elben, hatten jedoch nur wenig Erfolg angesichts der von den geschicktesten Händen geschmiedeten Rüstungen. Ich selbst stand nur reglos neben ihnen, wusste ich doch, wie aussichtslos diese Art des Kampfes war. Pfeil und Bogen hatte ich sehr zu meinem Bedauern nicht; es würde schwer werden, die Elben mit meinen Schwertern nicht zu töten. Ein gezielter Schuss konnte jeden außer Gefecht setzen, aber nicht wirklich gefährlich verletzen – mit Schwertern sah es anders aus.

Nur zögernd schloss ich mich deshalb den Zwergen an, die irgendwann begannen, den Hang des Berges hinabzustürmen, um Mann gegen Mann zu kämpfen, Zwerg gegen Elb. Bewusst vermied ich es, Siri anzusehen, die irgendwo neben mir war; ich spürte ihren missbilligenden Blick auf mir, als sie mein Zweifeln bemerkte. Natürlich, wie hätte ich auch erwarten können, dass sie mich versteht. Welchen Grund hätte sie auch dazu gehabt?

Ich hatte es geahnt, befürchtet. Die Zwerge hatten kaum eine Chance gegen die schnellen, geschickten Elbenkrieger, in deren Augen ich ein kaltes Feuer brennen sehen konnte. Der Zauber, der Zauber trieb sie noch zusätzlich an, ließ sie gefühllos und zielstrebig werden, ohne dass sie wirklich wussten, warum sie kämpften. Der Kampf zog an mir vorüber, als wäre ich nicht wirklich dabei. Ich verletzte Elben, ohne in ihre Gesichter blicken zu können, drängte die Schuld in meinem Herzen zurück bis nur noch Taubheit blieb.

Es begann zu regnen. Silberne Tropfen fielen vom Himmel herab, gehüllt in Licht – gleich Tränen des Mondes.

Erst, als wir lange Zeit später im Thronsaal standen, verzweifelt versuchten, die Tore zu halten, kehrten meine Sinne wieder in voller Schärfe zurück. Keinen Kratzer hatte ich bis jetzt abbekommen und hoffte, dass dies noch lange so bleiben möge; auch Gimli war noch unverletzt, soweit ich dies erkennen konnte. Ich stand etwas abseits, schöpfte Atem.

Mein Blick fiel auf Níreanor, die schweigend und still neben einer Säule stand und die zeternden Zwerge aus traurigen goldenen Augen beobachtete. Etwas war an ihr, dass ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Dass sie keine reinrassige Elbenfrau war, dessen war ich mir mittlerweile sicher – nur, wer war sie dann?

Sie schien meinen Blick zu bemerken, sah mich an und lächelte leicht, nicht wirklich überzeugend. Sorge lag in ihrem Blick, tiefe Sorge. Ihr schien diese Schlacht sehr nahe zu gehen, obwohl ich der Überzeugung war, dass ihr kein Schwert etwas würde anhaben können, so die Elben es denn wagten, sie anzugreifen. Aber irgendwo, tief, tief hinter ihrer doch leicht zerbrechlich wirkenden Ausstrahlung, befand sich etwas, das mir stärker schien als die Grundfesten der Erde selbst. Da war Hitze und Feuer, verzehrender Zorn und trostspendende Wärme, da war eine ganze Welt in ihren Bernsteinaugen.

Noch während ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr zu lösen vermochte, trat jemand zu ihr, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er kam aus dem Schatten hinter der Säule, umgeben von einem weißen Schimmer - ein Mann, hochgewachsen und zierlich, gehüllt in nachtblaue Gewänder und einen schillernden weißen Mantel. Sein Gesicht war schmal, seine Wangenknochen hoch, die Haut beinahe durchsichtig. Fein wie gesponnenes Mondlicht fiel sein silbern leuchtendes Haar bis weit über seinen Gürtel. Ein schmaler, gläserner Reif schmückte seine hohe Stirn, und seine Augen... seine Augen...

Sie waren hell, viel zu hell, beinahe weiß. Niemals zuvor hatte ich solche Augen gesehen. Sanftheit lag in ihrem Blick, Ruhe und Gewissheit, die sofort auf mich überzugehen schien. Er lächelte, ein feines Lächeln, wie das kurze Schimmern des Nebels im Mondlicht, bevor die Sichel wieder hinter den Wolken verschwand, und sprach dann leise zu Níreanor – offenbar über mich. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, antwortete. Die Art, wie sie dort nebeneinander standen, sagte mir, dass sie sich kannten – schon sehr, sehr lange.

„Legolas!", rief Níreanor nun leise, winkte mich heran. Ich sah mich kurz um; keiner der Zwerge schien sich darum zu kümmern, ob ich nun half oder nicht. Mich beschlich der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, doch ich unterdrückte ihn rasch, während ich mich den beiden näherte.

„Dies ist Isildil", stellte Níreanor mich dem Fremden vor, der mir freundlich und immer noch sanft lächelnd zunickte.

„Und ich nehme an, ich soll auch nicht fragen, wie Ihr mitten in der Schlacht hier hineingelangen konntet", stellte ich fest und reichte ihm die Hand. Seine Haut war kühl, das Gegenteil derer Níreanors; überhaupt schienen die beiden, wie sie dort standen, so unterschiedlich zu sein wie Tag und Nacht.

Er neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe er bedächtig zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Wohl wahr, es wäre besser. Ihr werdet es noch früh genug herausfinden, möchte ich meinen, junger Herr", sprach er sacht. „Aber nun solltet Ihr dies hier nehmen, denke ich, nicht wahr, Schwester?" Er hob eine Hand aus den Falten seines Gewandes – und reichte mir eine Rose, eine Rose aus Kristall. Tiefrot war ihre Blüte und noch nicht ganz geöffnet, spitz und lang die Dornen an ihrem Stiel. Sie fühlte sich eiskalt an, als hätte sie Jahrhunderte lang keinen Sonnenstrahl mehr spüren dürfen... und da war noch etwas, etwas, das in ihr wohnte, das in ihr schlief und sich nun langsam regte. „Ich fürchte, ich übertrieb etwas, als ich sie in diesen Zustand versetzte", meinte Isildil bedauernd. „Doch du wirst dies sicherlich schnell beheben können", wandte er sich anschließend an Níreanor.

Geschrei erfüllte mit einem Mal den Saal. Die Elben waren durch das Tor gebrochen, die Zwerge wichen zurück angesichts der Übermacht. Dain lief quer durch den Saal, rief etwas in der Sprache der Naugrim, die ich nicht verstand. Ich brauchte es auch nicht, denn eines war klar: Die Zwerge hatten verloren, unwiderruflich. Elb um Elb strömte in den Saal, die ersten Krieger ergaben sich bereits. Aber ich wusste eines: Für mich würde es keine Gnade geben. Mich würden sie töten, ohne ein Zögern. In diesem Moment brach ein Licht durch die Dunkelheit hinter dem Tor, und ich glaubte, mein Herz müsse stehen bleiben.

Siriëll kam dort, in all ihrer Pracht, strahlend wie die Königin, die sie war. Hass stand in ihren Augen, die sich ohne ein Zögern auf mich richteten, als hätte sie schon immer gewusst, dass ich hier stand. Sie bemerkte die Rose in meiner Hand – und ihre Augen schienen zu entbrennen im Verlangen nach dieser zerbrechlichen Blume. Leise und beherrscht gab sie Anweisungen, zu leise, um sie zu verstehen. Dennoch wusste ich, was sie gesagt hatte. Meine eigene Mutter hatte befohlen, mich zu töten. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, es nicht glauben. Halb wandte ich mich um, doch Níreanor und Isildil waren verschwunden. Und in diesem Augenblick begannen bereits die Bögen zu singen.

Ein Wunder schien es zu sein, dass ich nicht auf der Stelle tot war. Elben hatten geschossen – jeder einzelne Pfeil hätte treffen müssen. Stattdessen verwundete mich nur ein einziger an der Schulter, ließ mich zu Boden gehen und die Rose aus meinen Händen gleiten. Blut durchtränkte meine Kleider, verschwommen wurde mein Blick, Schmerz brannte in mir – wieder einmal. Ich erahnte Isildil mehr, als dass ich ihn sah. Er stand plötzlich vor mir, nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt, hoch aufgerichtet wie ein Elbenkönig, umgeben von Licht. Der silberne Schimmer durchflutete mich, schenkte mir Besonnenheit, ließ die blinde Panik weichen, die in mir ausgebrochen war nach dem Befehl meiner Mutter. Dann trat Níreanor neben ihn, blickte mich ebenfalls an, mit brennenden Augen, ehe sie ihren Mantel mit einem Mal abwarf.

Geblendet schloss ich die Augen. Ihre gesamte Gestalt schien ihn Flammen zu stehen, in weißen Flammen. Jeder im Saal hielt inne, ich hörte das Klirren von Metall, als die Schwerter aus den Händen der Elben und die Äxte aus denen der Zwerge zu Boden fielen.

Und neben mir schmolz das Eis der Rose wie die letzten Reste des Schnees an einem Morgen im Mai.

„Nimm sie", sprach Isildil. „Nimm die Rose."

Wie gebannt gehorchte ich, streckte meine Hand nach der Blume aus. Ein kurzes Zucken durchfuhr mich, als ich mich an den spitzen Dornen stach und Blut meine Hand benetzte. Doch es war bald vergessen.

Die Rose hatte zu glühen begonnen, warm und golden. Und auch in mir spürte ich dieses Leuchten, was ich damals bemerkt hatte, als ich noch am Brunnen im Wald der grünen Blätter saß und meinen Frieden genoss. Der goldene Glanz, der mich an diesem heißen Sommertag umgeben hatte, kehrte zurück. Er umgab mich, als hätte sich all das Licht verflüssigt, tropfte von meinen Händen, breitete sich über den Boden aus wie Wasserfälle, erklomm Wände und Säulen und jeden Einzelnen im Saal. Perlen aus Licht fielen vom Gewölbe wie Tautropfen in einen See.

Ich sah meine Mutter, erstarrt in ihren Bewegungen, sah Verwunderung in ihren Augen und so etwas wie Liebe. Ich sah Gimli, Unverständnis in den Augen stehend. Ich sah Siri, verwundert und gleichzeitig beinahe bewundernd. Ich sah Níreanor.

Níreanor. Sie war eine einzige Flamme, ein einziges Lächeln. Neben ihr Isildil, hell wie der Mond.

Ich öffnete den Mund, wollte fragen, was hier vor sich ging – doch ich kam nicht dazu.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	16. Kampf ohne Hoffnung

**Liderphin**: Danke, danke... es geht endlich weiter :)

**Nyella**: Sorry, ich war etwas im Stress und konnte nicht posten, aber nun läufts wieder...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 15: Kampf ohne Hoffnung? (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Mittlerweile hatte es zu regnen angefangen: dicke, schwere Tropfen prasselten erst vereinzelt, dann immer dichter auf uns herab und der Berghang verwandelte sich langsam in rutschigen Schlamm. Ich war einer der letzten, die hier draußen die Stellung hielten, die meisten waren bereits in die Halle zurückgedrängt worden oder den scharfen Elbenklingen zu Opfer gefallen. Ich selbst war bisher unverwundet davon gekommen, obgleich ich schwer keuchte und Rüstung und Haar schlammbesudelt waren, da ich mehr als einen Sturz in den Matsch davon getragen hatte. Nun stand ich breitbeinig vor dem großen Loch in der Mauer vor dem großen Tor in die Haupthalle, die noch schlechter standgehalten hatte, als wir befürchtet hatten und schwang meine Axt gegen jeden, der sich mir näherte. Ja, ich fühlte mich wirklich in alte Zeiten zurück versetzt. Auch bei der Schlacht von Helms Klamm hatte es geregnet wie heute und auch damals war unsere Lage beinahe aussichtslos gewesen. Doch heute ging es um meine eigene Heimat und es gab keinen weißen Zauberer, der uns gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe eilen konnte.

Und doch war ich noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Noch nicht.

Durch den Regenschleier erkannte ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie eine schlanke Gestalt sich auf mich zustürzte, etwas hell schimmerndes in der Hand, dass schlangengleich auf meinen ungeschützten Hals zufuhr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schwang ich meine Axt mit einem kraftvollen Ruck nach oben. Ein Schmerzenschrei ertönte, Blut spritzte auf meine Rüstung und in mein Gesicht, die Gestalt stürzte zu Boden. Für wenige Sekunden konnte ich den zusammen gekrümmten Elben sehen, der sich dort wie ein Tier im Schlamm wand, das glatte Gesicht zu einer grausigen Grimasse des Schmerzes verzerrt. Er hatte sein Arm verloren, selbst würde er diese Schlacht überleben, würde wohl nie mehr richtig kämpfen können. Ich hielt inne. Der Regen wusch den Dreck von seinem Gesicht und nun sah ich, dass er Legolas ein wenig ähnelte, dasselbe silberblonde Haar, dieselben hellen Augen. Doch in Legolas' Blick hatte niemals dieser abgrundtiefe Hass gestanden, mit dem mich der Elb nun musterte.

„Na los bring es zu Ende…" Es war nur ein heißeres Flüstern, das im Schlachtlärm schnell unterging, doch ich hatte verstanden. Eben hatte ich mich gefragt, wie alt er wohl sein mochte, ob er einst ein Freund, wenn nicht sogar Verwandter Legolas' gewesen war, doch seine Worte ließen alles Mitleid und alle Zurückhaltung verschwinden. Ich hatte den Hass und die Abscheu in ihnen wohl herausgehört und es erfüllte mich mit einer entsetzlichen Wut.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm herab und zischte ihm ins Ohr, sodass er mich hören musste: „Du weißt, was nun da drinnen vor sich geht, nicht wahr? Und ich weiß, dass du dasselbe dort wollest, wie alle anderen von eurem elenden Pack." – ich spuckte aus- „Den „_Verräter" _töten, das wolltest du! Ihn, der einst wohl dein Freund war, ihn, hast du für eine Idee, einen Glauben verkauft…"

Wieder richtete er den flackernden Blick seiner Augen auf mich und ich glaubte beinahe, den Wahnsinn darin zu erkennen.

„Du irrst, Zwerg… er war nicht mein Freund, er war mein Bruder. Doch nun ist er ein Verräter, nichts mehr und ja, wir werden ihn töten, wie euch alle…" Er stieß ein heißeres Lachen aus und spuckte dabei Blut.

Lange hatte ich nicht mehr solchen Zorn gefühlt. Er brannte in mir wie eine wilde Flamme, die mich innerlich verzerrte. Dieser junge Elb, er ließ die Flamme noch höher auflodern.

„Nein", stieß ich keuchend aus und hob die Axt. „ Nicht er ist der Verräter, sondern ihr, ihr alle seid es!" Die Axt fuhr herab auf seinen ungeschützten Hals, durchdrang Fleisch, durchdrang Knochen. Der Körper des Jungen zog sich mit einem Ruck zusammen, er riss den Mund auf, als wollte er schreien, doch kein Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Ein letztes Mal flackerten die Augen auf, und dieses Mal sah ich deutlich den Wahn darin, bevor sie für immer erloschen. Noch lange sollten sie mich des Nachts in meinen Träumen verfolgen.

Angewidert nahm ich meine Axt wieder in beide Hände und prüfte kurz die Schneide

Ja, wieder hatte sie ihre Arbeit gut und glatt geleistet. Wieder hatte sie Leben genommen.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf den verkrümmten Körper und den Abgetrennten Kopf des Jungen. Zögernd bückte ich mich und schloss die weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Ich straffte die Schultern und hob die Axt und nun war jedes Zögern, die Feinde mehr als nur zu verletzten, von mir abgefallen.

Doch in diesem Moment _geschah_ etwas.

Es war kein Lärm, der meine Aufmerksamkeit so plötzlich fesselte, es war viel mehr das Gegenteil: Stille. Da, wo bisher nur tosender Lärm getobt hatte, herrschte nun plötzlich tiefe Ruhe, als sei innerhalb der Mauern etwas, das alle Geräusche verschluckte.

Schnell wandte ich mich um und stürzte durch das Mauerloch ins Innere. Auch hier war der Regen bereits eingedrungen. Und der schöne Steinboden war von einer dicken Schlammschicht bedeckt, sodass man aufpassen musste, nicht auszurutschen. An die Wände drängten sich Elben und Zwerge gleichermaßen, die das Kämpfen für eine Weile völlig vergessen zu haben schienen, und nun alle gleichermaßen entsetzt und verwundert in die Mitte der Halle starrten. Dort standen hoch aufgerichtet zwei Elben, wie es zuerst schien, ein Mann der zuerst ganz aus weiß und Silber zu bestehen schien und eine Frau, die aus einer einzigen hell lodernden Flamme geformt war.

Ich unterdrückte mühsam einen überraschten Aufschrei, als ich sie erkannte: Es war niemand anders als Níreanor, doch hatte sie ihren langen Mantel weggeworfen, erschien nun wunderschön und schrecklich zugleich, während der Mann neben ihr von weißem Licht von innen heraus zu erstrahlen schien

Doch direkt zu Füßen der beiden Herren, da kniete eine weitere bewegungslose Gestalt. Ich schreckte zusammen. Es war niemand anderes als Legolas, mein Freund, der verstoßene Prinz der Waldelben.

Er bewegte sich nicht und hielt den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet, sein Mund stand leicht offen, als hätte er gerade etwas sagen wollen, sei jedoch plötzlich verstummt.

Doch nun bemerkte ich das seltsame goldene Schimmern, das von ihm ausging und die schimmernden Tautropfen, die die hohen Säulen bedeckten und von der Decke tropften.

Und in seinen Händen, da hielt er nichts anderes als die Kristallrose, die wir, so schien es mir, vor ewig langer Zeit gefunden hatten. Und von ihr ging gleichermaßen wie von ihm selbst dieses geheimnisvolle Leuchten aus und es wuchs und wuchs, sodass es bald die ganze Halle erfüllte.

Es schien mir wie ein Traum. Mit einem Male hatte sich all die Grausamkeit des Kampfes aufgelöst. Es herrschte noch immer Stille und niemand rührte sich, da jeder einzelne befürchtete, der Traum könnte zerplatzen.

Und nun geschah noch etwas Seltsameres. Denn plötzlich sprangen neue Triebe aus dem Stängel der Blume in den Händen des Elben und schweigend beobachteten alle, wie die Treibe sich ausweiteten und über seine unbeweglichen Hände krochen. Da, wo die neuen Dornen in seine Haut stachen, quoll hellrotes Blut hervor und tropfte gemächlich auf den Steinboden, doch er verzog keine Miene, sondern blickte nur mit derselben entzückten Verwunderung auf die wachsende Blume, wie alle hier.

Es schien ein Zauber und doch nur natürlich, sodass sich in diesem Moment niemand darüber wunderte, was geschah. Elben und Zwerge, die noch die Wunden der Schlacht trugen, die Waffen nun aber lose in den Händen hielten, standen in tiefem Einvernehmen nebeneinander.

Bald gingen neue Knospen an den frischen Trieben auf und neuen Blüten brachen hervor, so schön und zart wie die erste. Und aus den Trieben sprossen neue und immer mehr, bis Legolas Hände und Arme von Blüten und Dornigen Zweigen bedeckt waren. Und noch immer wuchs die Rose, als wäre dies alle lange in ihrem Innern verborgen gewesen und nun endlich bereit, mit einem Male hervor zu brechen. In Windeseile krochen Zweige über den Steinboden und immer mehr Blüten sprangen auf. Bald war der Boden um den Elben ein Meer von tiefroten Blüten und dunklen Dornenzweigen und erst als sich die Äste die Säulen hinauf wanden, wurden sie langsamer und hielten inne.

Zögernd öffneten sich einige letzte Knospen, dann erst kam der Wachstum langsam zum Stillstand.

Nun endlich wagten sich einige der Gestalten an den Wänden wieder zu bewegen. Verwirrt schritten Elben und Zwerge in die Mitte und blickte auf den Rosenteppich und Legolas mit den beiden Fremden hinter ihm. Und der Zauber oder was auch immer es gewesen war, schien von den Elben abgefallen. Mit ungläubigem Erstaunen musterten sie Legolas, der einst einer der ihren gewesen war, doch er selbst schien nicht weniger verwundert.

Nur die Frau Níreanor und der Fremde neben ihr lächelten sanft, doch für diesen Augenblick schenkte kaum einer ihnen Beachtung, sondern der Elbenfrau, die nun auf Legolas zutrat, eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und fassungslosem Glück im Gesicht geschrieben. Schön war sie und hoheitsvoll und nicht vom Schlamm beschmutzt. Lange stand sie Legolas gegenüber und lange sprach keiner ein Wort, doch an den Blicken, die die beiden tauschten sah ich, dass dies seine Mutter sein musste, seine Mutter, die ihm vor wenigen Momenten noch nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte und ihn nun mit verwirrter Zuneigung betrachtete und sichtlich nicht wusste, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

Ich jedoch wandte mich schließlich ab, denn in der Menge hatte ich jemanden anders bemerkt: Siri. Sie stand bewegungslos zwischen zwei Elben und beobachtete verwirrt das Geschehen. Ihr Haar war dunkel verklebt und ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleidung verschmutzt.

Schnell bahnte ich mir einen Weg auf die Gruppe zu, doch bevor ich sie erreichen konnte geschah etwas anderes.

Mit einem plötzlichen Donnergrollen, bei dem viele aufschraken und sich erschrocken zurück an die Wände drängten, erschien mitten in der Halle eine Wolke. Zuerst schien es nur eine Art Luftspiegelung zu sein, ein Fleck, an dem sich der Blick brach, doch langsam verdichtete es sicht und dann war es, als schwebe mitten in der Halle eine wütende Gewitterwolke. Auch Legolas war nun aufgesprungen und dabei hatten sich die Ranken, die sich um seine Arme wanden tief in seine die Haut geschnitten. Blut rann über seine Arme, als er sich zusammen mit der Elbenkönigin ebenfalls an die Wand flüchtete. Selbst die beiden Fremden waren zurückgewichen und betrachteten das, was da in unserer Mitte entstand mit wachsendem ärgerlichem Erstaunen.

Immer dichter ballte sich die Wolke, und langsam verfärbte sie sich erst zu einem düsteren grau und dann kohlrabenschwarz, wie die Wolken am Nachthimmel draußen. Dann begannen, von heftigem Donnergrollen begleit, Blitze aus ihr herauszufahren, die die hellen Steinwände und Säulen an vielen Stellen schwarz verfärbten.

Unter den Blitzen verkohlten auch die blühenden Rosenblüten, Triebe vertrockneten vor unseren Augen, brachen und fielen zu Boden, wo sie sich schnell in Asche auflösten. Langsam welkten selbst die Blüten, die nicht von den zornigen Blitzen getroffen wurden waren.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, was hier geschah, noch konnte es irgendeiner der Elben und Zwerge um mich. So wie die Schönheit jenes Anblicks mich eben noch verzaubert hatte, so verbitterte mich nun diese Zerstörungswut. Ich wusste nicht was das für eine Wolke war oder wer sich dahinter verbarg, aber die schiere Grausamkeit der Blitze erfüllte mich mit maßlosem Entsetzen.

Immer mehr Triebe und Blüten verkohlten und zerfielen zu Asche. Bis das grüne Netz bald beinahe ganz verschwunden war. Die letzten Blüten wanden sich hilflos im grauen Ascheschlamm und viele weinten, als sie sich auflösten.

Selbst die Zweige, die Legolas noch in den Armen hielt, zerfielen langsam zu grauem Staub.

Ein Zittern schien dabei durch die Halle zulaufen und auch mich erfasste die hilflose Trauer, die sich ausbreitete. Erstaunt sah ich, dass selbst in Siris Augen Tränen standen.

Und nun war es, als würde die Wolke oder was auch immer es war, noch ein letztes Mal tief Atem holen und alle Kraft sammeln. Viele erfahrene Krieger und hohe, ehrwürdige Wesen duckten sich dabei ängstlich an die Wände, wie wildes Getier.

Und da fuhr ein letzter Blitz aus der schwelenden Wolke und traf mitten in die Decke, sodass lautes Donnergrollen ertönte und der Boden unter unseren Füßen erzitterte.

Doch mit diesem Blitz schienen Elben und Zwerge aus ihrer Starre erlöst. Es war, als sei der Geist, oder was immer es gewesen war, erneut in die Elben gefahren. Plötzlich wurden wieder Waffen gezogen. Männer, die eben noch friedlich nebeneinander gestanden waren, hieben nun erneut und mit doppelter Wut wie es schien aufeinander ein. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Siri von den beiden Elben, neben denen sie eben noch gestanden hatte angegriffen wurde und nur knapp wich ich den Messern eines alten Elben aus, der die ganze Zeit neben mir gestanden hatte, ohne mich kaum eines Blickes zu würdigen. Als ich einen schnellen Blick in die Mitte der Halle warf, waren sowohl de Wolke, als auch Níreanor und der Fremde verschwunden.

Und es schien, als hätte der Wahn nun nicht nur die Elben sondern auch viele meines eigenen Volkes erfasst, sodass sie wütend und rücksichtslos aufeinander einschlugen.

Der Traum war zerplatzt und nur der graue Schlamm auf dem Boden zeugte davon, was gewesen war.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	17. Sonne Mond und Sternengold

**Nyella**: Oooch, die Auflösung für Níreanor und Isildil, mal schauen, die für die Rose wird noch ein bisschen dauern... :) und ja, damit liegst du richtig :)

**Liderphin**: Wie immer vielen lieben Dank für dein Review... es geht endlich weiter... )

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 16: Sonne, Mond und Sternengold (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

„Kommt."

Isildils weiche Stimme riss mich aus der Starre, in die ich beim Anblick der schwarzen Wolke gefallen war. Wie im Traum richtete ich meinen Blick auf ihn, der äußerlich ruhig, aber mit deutlichem Ärger in den Augen dort stand. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, und etwas lag in seiner Geste, dem ich mich nicht zu widersetzen vermochte. Ich löste mich von der Wand, an die ich mit meiner Mutter geflohen war, und ging auf ihn zu, griff nach seiner Hand.

Dann kam der Blitz.

Und die Hölle brach erneut los.

Hinter mir hörte ich meine Mutter Verwünschungen gegen mich ausstoßen, neben mir sah ich Elb gegen Zwerg kämpfen. Aber irgendwie kümmerte es mich nicht mehr, während ich Isildil und Níreanor durch die tiefsten Stollen des Berges folgte. Schnell waren die beiden und ich hätte wohl den Anschluss verloren, hätte Isildil nicht meine Hand gehalten. Bald umgab uns vollkommene Dunkelheit, in der der weiße Schein des Mannes das einzige Licht war. Irgendwann bemerkte ich winzige Lichtpunkte an den Wänden, wie Sterne auf dem dunkelblauen Himmelsfirmament. Und als ich nach unten blickte, lief ich über etwas, das helles Moos zu sein schien, weich und federnd.

Endlich wurde es wieder heller und wir verließen den Stollen. Überrascht sah ich mich um. Ein Plateau auf dem Gipfel eines Berges, der höher war als jeder, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Der Boden war von Schnee bedeckt; zwischen den Gipfeln in der Ferne ging gerade die Sonne auf, tauchte die Nebelschwaden in den Tälern in goldenes Licht. Es war ein Anblick vollkommenen Friedens...

„Habt Ihr die Reste der Rose noch?", fragte Isildil und deutete auf meine andere Hand. Zögernd öffnete ich sie, fand die Asche der Blume gemischt mit meinem eigenen Blut vor. „Gut. Und nun rasch." Er deutete auf Níreanor, die etwas abseits stand. Neben ihr scharrten zwei Pferde der Mearas ungeduldig mit den Hufen. Beide waren Schimmel. Das Fell des einen schillerte golden im Licht, es war mit bronzebesetztem Leder gezäumt; das andere glänzte silbern und wurde mit weichen weißen Bändern zusammengeknüpft, welche mit silbernen Fäden durchwirkt waren. „Nehmt mein Pferd", sprach Isildil nun, „und reitet mit ihr. Unterwegs wird sie Euch erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat. Beeilt Euch! Ich will derweil alles Böse von Euch fernhalten."

Wortlos gehorchte ich und schwang mit auf den Rücken des silbernen Tieres. Ohne mein Zutun folgte es Níreanor auf ihrem Pferd, galoppierte schließlich an und lief mitten in den Nebel hinein, der auf dem Plateau waberte. Nur als helle Flamme sah ich Níreanor vor mir, für eine lange, lange Zeit.

Als die Sicht endlich wieder klar wurde, verlangsamte das Pferd unter mir auch schon seinen Schritt. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um.

Wir waren auf einer Wiese am Rande eines Waldes, inmitten des höchsten Sommertages; Hitze wallte über die Ebene, die Sonne stand am Himmel wie ein Feuerball, kein Wind regte sich. Blumen blühten zwischen kleinen Quellen, Blumen in Farben, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten, in einer Größe, die an kleine Bäume heranreichte. Mächtige Eichen träumten still vor sich hin, von Zeiten, als die Welt, wie ich sie kannte noch nicht einmal gedacht war. Berge war weit und breit nicht zu sehen; ein leichter Geruch nach Salz sagte mir, dass ein Meer in der Nähe sein musste.

Níreanor winkte mich zu sich. „Kommt, kommt nur. Hier wird die Rose erneut erblühen, hier wird sie wachsen und gedeihen, größer werden als zuvor." Sie lief voran, einen sanften Hügel hinauf; ihr leuchtendes Kleid flatterte und wirkte wie Schmetterlingsflügel. Ich folgte ihr, so gut ich konnte, und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ich sauber und unverletzt war; die Rüstung glänzte wie neu poliert im Sonnenlicht, meine Haut hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer – sie hätte niemals so schnell von selbst heilen können... nur das Blut und die Asche klebten noch an meinen Händen. So in Gedanken versunken überquerte ich die Kuppel des Hügels und blieb erneut überrascht stehen.

Ein Pferd weidete in mitten der Pracht, ein mächtiger Schimmel – ein Schimmel, den ich kannte. Níreanor strich ihm grad über den geschwungenen Rücken, sprach mit jemandem.. mit jemandem...

„Legolas, mein Freund, wie schön, dich zu sehen!", gluckste der alte Mann vergnügt. Ich jedoch starrte nur wortlos zurück, fassungslos.

„Gandalf...", brachte ich schließlich hervor. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

„Das wirst du noch herausfinden, nach allem, was ich weiß. Nun, wie wäre es, wenn du diese Asche und dein Blut in die Erde hier bringst? Es ist gute Erde, hier wächst alles, von der Kaktee bis zur Rose, von der Tanne bis zur Eiche.

„Wenn du meinst...", erwiderte ich, kniete mich nieder und vergrub die Asche und das Blut an meinen Händen. Trotz der Hitze des Sommers war die Erde feucht und kühl, Marienkäfer sonnten sich auf Blütenblättern und Ameisen krochen durch die Grashalme.

„Hier wird sie wieder erwachen können. Er wird gut für sie sorgen", sagte Gandalf zu Níreanor, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete.

„Er?"

„Der, dem diese Gärten gehören", meinte Gandalf lachend. „Die Täler der träumenden Blüten vermag nichts Böses zu erreichen. Lórien selbst wacht über sie. Doch nun geh, mein lieber, lieber Freund. Du wirst noch gebraucht... und vergiss eines nicht: Die Ringgemeinschaft lebt weiter, solange ihr Erbe und ihr Geist noch leben. Was wir in der Gemeinschaft des Ringes erfahren haben, kann diese Blume ebenso zum wachsen bringen wie die Tränen, die um die geweint werden, die in diesem Moment am Erebor fallen. Vergiss es nicht, Legolas, niemals. Die Ringgemeinschaft ist unser Schatz, unser größter Schatz, und wenn du ihn dir bewahrst, wird nichts dir schaden können."

_... und wenn du ihn dir bewahrst, wird nichts dir schaden können._

Noch immer hallten Gandalfs Worte in meinem Kopf nach. Ich verstand sie(,) und verstand sie gleichzeitig nicht. Zwar wusste ich, welchen Schatz er meinte, doch wie sollte dieser mich zu schützen vermögen?

Ein unruhiges Schnauben meines Pferdes machte mich schließlich auf Níreanor aufmerksam, deren Gesichtsausdruck von Angst und Zorn geprägt waren. Bevor ich fragen konnte, was los sei, brachte sie ihr Pferd mit einem Ruck zum Stillstand. Wir waren wieder auf dem Plateau, von dem aus wir losgeritten waren – doch beinahe hätte ich es nicht wieder erkannt. Die Umgebung war zerstört, verbrannt, es sah aus, als hätte Krieg hier geherrscht.

Isildil stand dort, hoch aufgerichtet und brennend mit kaltem Zorn. Zwei Schwingen aus silbernem Licht umgaben ihn, der den Blick gen Himmel gehoben hatte und nun ausrief, mit mächtiger Stimme, die grollte wie Donner: „Auf diese Art wirst du niemals dein Ziel erreichen!"

Die Antwort kam unverzüglich, wurde hinausgeschrieen aus einer schwarzen Wolke, die sich über die Erde senkte. „Glaubst du, ich würde auf deine List hereinfallen? Du willst den Schatz für dich, Mondwächter, doch er gehört mir, mir allein!" Blitze brachen hervor, konnten ihm jedoch nichts anhaben. Ihm, dem Mondwächter. Endlich begriff ich.

„Tilion...", wisperte ich. „Tilion und..." Ich sah Níreanor an, die langsam nickte. „...Arien." Mein Blick richtete sich auf die Wolke. „... und wer...?"

„Melian. Der Name wird dir ebenfalls etwas sagen. Frag nicht, warum sie dies tut – wir verstehen es nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass der Tod Thingol Graumantels sie verändert hat. Sie ist nur noch auf der Suche, auf der Suche nach der großen Liebe, die sie verlor. Denn sie empfindet keinen Schmerz mehr über seinen Tod. Sie denkt, wenn sie die Liebe zu ihm wiederfindet, würde sie auch ihn wiederfinden, so seine Seele denn wiedergeboren wurde", sprach Níreanor, die in Wirklichkeit Arien war – ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Dabei war es offensichtlich gewesen... so offensichtlich... „Sie glaubt, ihre verlorene Liebe sei in dieser Rose gefangen, und ich hätte sie versteckt, weil ich sie ihr nicht gegönnt hätte... ich versteckte sie wirklich vor ihr – die Rose. Doch das, was die Rose bedeutet, konnte ich nicht verstecken. Sie selbst ist geblendet, deswegen kann sie es nicht finden. Nur einen Teil, einen winzigen Teil gab ich dir mit, damals, in den Gärten deines Vaters, damit ich mich daran erinnern konnte, wenn die Zeit gekommen war."

„Dieses Licht...", murmelte ich, gefesselt von ihrer Erzählung. „Dieses Licht, das ich am Brunnen sah..."

„... hat mir die Erinnerung zurückgegeben, doch leider auch Melian geweckt. Ich bat Tilion, mir zu helfen, denn ich fürchtete um dich – zurecht. Und nun sind wir hier, Legolas. Komm, solange die beiden uns nicht bemerken. Wir müssen zurück zum Erebor." Mit diesen Worten eilte sie wieder hinab in den Stollen und ich folgte ihr widerwillig. Ich wollte Ruhe haben, nur einen Moment lang Ruhe, um verarbeiten zu können, was ich soeben gehört hatte.

Doch Ruhe wurde mir nicht gegönnt. Schon von Weitem hallte uns das Geschrei des Kampfes entgegen.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	18. Melian die Maia

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 17: Melian, die Maia (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Die Schlacht tobte mit unverminderter Wut. Auf dem Boden stand Blut und Schlamm und überall lagen Leichen Schwerer Blutgeruch lag in der Luft und Schweiß rann mir über die Stirn, die schartige Axt begann bereits, immer schwerer und schwerer in meinen Händen zu liegen, doch meine Kräfte waren noch nicht erschöpft. Ich versuchte Ausschau nach Legolas zu halten, doch ich konnte ihn nicht mehr entdecken. Verzweiflung drohte mein Herz zu ergreifen, denn ich befürchtete, er sei gefallen.

Plötzlich blendete jedoch grelles Licht meine Augen. Verwirrt blickte ich auf. Überall hatten die Kämpfer inner gehalten und blickten wieder zu Mitte hin. Mühsam drängelte ich mich etwas weiter in die Mitte, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging.

Es war, als wäre Nebel dort zwischen den hohen Säulen entstanden, dort, wo noch immer der graue Schlamm eine große Lache auf dem Boden bildete. Und heraus trat zuerst Legolas, heil und ohne einen Kratzer und hinter ihm… mir stockte der Atem.

Es waren Níreanor und der Fremde, der neben vorhin ihr gestanden hatte, doch Níreanors Flamme schien nun noch heller zu lodern als zuvor. Es war, als seien ihre Haare eine Mähne aus Flammen, Kleid und Augen leuchteten in heller Feuerglut. Der Mann neben ihr erstrahlte nun in reinem, silbernem Licht, sodass ich im ersten Augenblick gequält die Augen schloss. Mir war längst klar geworden, dass dies keine Elben waren. Nie hatte ein Elb solche Macht besessen.

Es herrschte Atemlose stille. Und da… erschien eine weitere Gestalt im Nebel. Es war eine Frau. Sie trug ein wolkengraues Gewand mit silbernen Verzierungen an Ärmeln und Oberteil. Im schattenhaften, dunklen Haar funkelten winzige Edelsteine und ihre Haut war von reinstem weiß. Irgendwo in der Ferne schien der leise Gesang von Nachtigallen zu ertönen, das einzige Geräusch, das das andächtige Schweigen durchdrang.

Sie war wunderschön.

„Melian, die Maia…" Erstaunt wandte ich mich um Es war ein Elb, mit Haaren von reinstem Silber, doch nur seine Augen zeigten, wie alt er wirklich sein musste, denn seine Haut war glatt und rein, wie bei allen Elben. Er war es, der diesen Namen geflüstert hatte, kaum mehr als ein leichtes Seufzen, das in der Stille verhallte.

_Melian. _

Selbst ich hatte von ihr gehört, eine Gestalt aus alten Geschichten und Liedern, die lange vor meiner Geburt entstanden waren.

Nun stand sie dort und blickte sich scheinbar ruhig um. Auf den Gesichtern vieler Elben stand ein Ausdruck reinster Verzückung.

Selbst Legolas, der zwischen den beiden Maia stand, starrte sie fassungslos an. Ich war mir sicher, er wusste, was vor sich ging, und doch schien selbst er nicht so ganz glauben, zu können was er da sah.

Und doch war es Melian, Melian die Maia, die Frau Elu Thingols, die Mutter Luthiens, der Meistgerühmtesten aller Elben.

Es war Siris Stimme, die schließlich die Stille durchdrang; gute, alte Siri, deren Hass auf die Elbe nicht einmal Melian selbst auslöschen konnte. „Was stehst du da, und glotzt, Weib?", rief sie laut und überall schauten Elben zornig und verbittert auf. „Siehst du nicht, dass wir hier dabei sind unsere Heimat zu retten, vor jenen, die wahrscheinlich du selbst geschickt hast?"

Hohn und Zorn klang in ihrer Stimme.

Und damit hob sie das Schwert in ihrer hand und wollte es dem nächsten Elben geradewegs in den Bauch stoßen, sodass dieser eben noch rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.

Sofort gingen einige andere Elben auf sie los, doch sie wehrte sich tapfer und einige meines Volkes kamen ihr zu Hilfe.

Níreanors Stimme hallte nun ebenfalls durch den Saal: „Und sie hat Recht, Melian! Was suchst du hier, wo du hier doch nichts verloren hast?"

Wütend schrie Melian auf und in diesem Augenblick schien ihr Zauber von ihr abzufallen, der uns alle so in Bann geschlagen hatte, der Gesang der Vögel, den ich zuvor zu hören geglaubt hatte, verstummte und der Nebel löste sich langsam auf, verschwand schließlich ganz und zurück blieb eine schöne, sehr wütende Frau.

Doch überall brach nun wieder der Kampf aus und er wurde noch wütender und rücksichtsloser als zuvor.

Ich hatte in meinem leben viele Kämpfe erlebt, und manche waren größer und verzweifelter gewesen als dieser hier, doch niemals in all den Jahren des Krieges hatte ich solche blinde Wut erlebt, solche Grausamkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit. Ich wusste nicht, ob es der Zauber war oder einfach der Zorn über die Beleidigung derer, die sie als eine der Höchsten ehrten, die die Elben antrieb, doch am ehesten war es wohl eine Mischung aus beidem.

Es entsetzte mich und machte mich zornig zugleich, zu sehen, wie selbst viele meine eigenen Volkes vom gleiche Geist erfasst worden waren und, wie die Elben zuvor, nach und nach jede Zurückhaltung verloren.

Dieser Kampf, er schien keinen Sinn zu haben. Zwei Völker metzelten sich hier grundlos ab und ich konnte nichts tun, als dazustehen und alles zu versuchen, am Leben zu bleiben.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Melian in ihrer bloßen hand blitze zu entfachen schien die sich auf die beiden anderen Maia entluden.

Ich versuchte, Legolas noch einmal zu erblicken, doch ich konnte ihn in al diesem Getümmel nicht mehr erkennen. Niemand wusste, auf welche Seite er sich nun geschlagen hatte, denn schließlich war er ein Elb und doch hatte er vorher auf unserer Seite gefochten.

Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, zu beobachten, was weiter geschah, denn bald wurde ich von einem Elben zurück an die Wand gedrängt. Mit kräftigen Hieben und ohne jede Zurückhaltung schlugen er auf mich ein, als sei ich kein lebendes Wesen, sodass ich kaum Zeit hatte, die Hiebe ab zu wehren. Bald drückten sich sie feinen Verzierungen der Wand schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken und nur durch ein geistesgegenwärtiges Hochziehen meiner Axt konnte ich dem tödlichen Schwung seiner langen, schmalen Klinge entgehen und sie mit der flachen Seite der Axtklinge abwehren. Schnell drehte ich meine Waffe sodass nun die scharfe Klinge den Hals des Mannes bedrohte, als er seine Waffe unten hatte, um zu neuem Schwung auszuholen und blitzschnell hatte ich sie ihm an die Kehle gesetzt.

Er schluckte und in seinen Augenblitze es zornig.

„Waffe fallen lassen.", knurrte ich. Er schluckte, doch behielt das Schwert in der Hand und ich drückte die Klinge etwas stärker auf die Helle Haut, sodass ein schmales Blutrinnsal seinen Hals hinunter lief.

Ich wiederholte die Aufforderung und nun endlich tat er, wie ihm geheißen.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Ich verfluchte mich in Gedanken für mein Zögern. Zornig blickte ich dem Mann in die dunklen Augen und er starrte böse zurück.

„Na los, bring es zu Ende…", stieß er aus.

Ich kann nicht sagen, was in diesem Moment geschah. Es war, als sei ein Funke des Zaubers aus seinen Augen auf mich selbst übergesprungen. Plötzlich… erschien mir alles klar. Ich sah den Mann, der bestimmt einen Kopf größer war als ich, plötzlich anders: er war ein widerlicher, großer Kerl, mit riesigen, wahnsinnigen Augen und grapschenden, spinnenartigen Fingern. Ein Zittern lief durch mich. Plötzlich schien ich zu erkennen, was diese Elben wirklich wollten. Es ging ihnen gar nicht um Legolas. Sie wollten mein Heim, meine Familie, meine Freunde, uns alle zerstören! Sie waren hier eingedrungen, sie waren Schuld an diesem Krieg. Oh, wie hatte ich je einem von ihnen vertrauen können? Wie hatte ich je zögern können? Ich hasste sie, hasste sie alle! Heißer Zorn erfüllte mich, verzerrte mich. Ich wollte sie zerstören, sie alle töten auf möglichst grausame Weise, für das was sie mir antun wollten. Ich wollte ihr Blut spritzen sehen und mich am Anblick ihrer toten Köper laben.

Ich drückte mit meiner Axt fester gegen die Kehle des Elben und Blut spritze. Das Licht seiner Augen erlosch, der Körper kippte nach hinten.

Ich keuchte und stütze mich auf meine Axt. Langsam und bedächtig stellte ich mich breitbeinig über die Leiche. Die leeren, aufgerissenen Augen starrten mir blicklos entgegen.

_Bring es zu Ende… _

Wieder du wieder fuhren mir diese Worte durch den Kopf, doch ich wusste nicht mehr, was sie bedeuteten. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, außer den einen: Rache. Sie alle mussten furchtbar bestraft werden.

Vorsichtig, beinahe grausam zärtlich strich ich mit der Axtklinge über die nackten Arme und die Wangen. Helles Blut quoll hervor, hinterließ blasse Muster, als es über die weiße Haut rann und zu Boden tropfte. Ich lächelte.

Einen Moment hielt ich inne und betrachtete nachdenklich den Toten.

Ich bebte. Hass durchfuhr mich plötzlich wieder. Das war nicht genug! Ich wollte mich nicht damit begnügen, dass er tot war. Er war ein grausames Geschöpf des Bösen, er musste noch mehr zerstört werden, sodass alle anderen an ihm sahen, welches Schicksal sie erwartet. Über dem ausgestreckten Arm…

_Bring es zu Ende... _

Plötzlich stockte ich in meinen Bewegungen. Ein neuer Gedanke fuhr durch meinen Kopf. Nicht zu ersten Mal hörte ich diese Worte. Nein nicht zum ersten Mal.

Ein neues Bild erschien in meinem Kopf. Ein anderes Gesicht- es war ein junger Elb… Eine Leiche im Schlamm und der Regen wusch das von Blut und Schmutz verklebte Gesicht. Regentropfen liefen über die helle Haut wie Tränen. Ich sah mich selbst, wie ich mich über ihn beugte und ihm die hellblauen Augen schloss, die mich so sehr an den besten Freund erinnerten, den ich je gehabt hatte. Ich sah die tiefe Trauer in meinen eigenen Zügen…

Etwas in meinem Geist begann sich zu regen. Ich blickte hinab auf die Leiche. Was hatte ich gefühlt, als ich jenen anderen Elben getötet hatte...? Etwas, das nun verschwunden war…etwas, das ich vergessen hatte…

_Mitleid. _

Ja, Mitleid. Das war es.

Ich erwachte wie aus einem Traum. Noch immer starrte ich auf die Leiche hinab, die blutige Axt in den Händen. Mein Puls raste. Mir war schwindlig und ich zitterte. Was hatte ich getan, oh Eru, was hatte ich nur getan?

Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Die Axt fiel mir aus der Hand und ein lautes Klirren ertönte, als sie auf dem Bond zu liegen kam. Ich reagierte nicht. Mit wenigen Schritten stolperte ich von der Leiche weg und sank an der Wand zusammen. Mein Atem ging stoßweise. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Blut klebte an meinen Händen, an meinen Armen, in meinem Gesicht. Ich ekelte mich plötzlich vor mir selbst.

Welch grausamer Zauber war es, der mich dazu veranlasst hatte?

Fassungslos betrachtete ich das Chaos um mich. In mir herrschte tiefe Stille.

Überall war der Tod. Elben und Zwerge fielen. Ich sah Siri, die anscheinend am Bein verletzt zu Boden sank, doch ich rührte mich nicht.

Schließlich senkte ich den Blick. Wenn in diesem Augenblick einer zu mir gekommen wäre und mir den Tod an der Spitze seiner Klinge dargeboten hätte, so hätte ich ihn bereitwillig entgegen genommen.

Doch es kam niemand, der mich von meinem Schmerz erlöst hätte.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	19. Des Todes Schweigen

**Liderphin**: Hallo und vielen lieben Dank für dein ausführliches Review - da geht einem das Herz auf, wenn man so etwas bekommt... nachdem Kathi nun aus Australien zurück ist, geht es weiter mit der Geschichte...

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 18: Des Todes Schweigen (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Der Gesang der Nachtigallen drang wie verzaubert an mein Ohr. Ich, der sich schutzsuchend in eine Ecke verkrochen hatte, wagte mich langsam hervor, sah vorbei an den gerade noch kämpfenden Gestalten, die nun reglos standen und _sie_ anblickten.

_Melian._

Viele Geschichten hatte ich gehört über sie, die sich mit einem Manne meines Volkes verband, hatte eine Ahnung davon gehabt, wie sie aussah, kannte ich doch Arwen, die ihre Erbin war. Die Wirklichkeit jedoch übertraf jeden Traum bei weitem. Keine Erzählung von keinem Weisen der Welt konnte ihr gerecht werden – weder ihrer Anmut, noch der Wut, die aus ihren Augen sprach. Hass schien sie von innen heraus zu verzehren, schien in ihr zu brennen wie schwarzes Feuer, nicht zu bändigen, nicht aufzuhalten, Hass auf die ganze Welt. Blitze umgaben sie, versuchten Arien und Tilion zu treffen. Die beiden waren überall und nirgendwo, wurden niemals getroffen, doch sie schienen sich auch nicht wehren zu wollen.

Die Kämpfe begannen erneut, wieder floss Blut unter dem Einsamen Berg.

Was sollte ich nur tun? Hier versteckt bleiben wollte ich nicht, zu kämpfen vermochte ich nicht, etwas in mir sperrte sich dagegen...

Jemand schrie, schrie meinen Namen. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu einer Wand, im Schatten einer Säule, unbemerkt, aber dennoch schrie jemand meinen Namen. Ich blickte auf, sah weißes Licht, das mich blendete. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, Schwert auf Schwert hielt inne, kein Blut tränkte mehr den Boden, kein Auge brach. Die Zeit hielt inne, ehe die Ewigkeit endete.

Ich erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit, wieder einmal. Einen Moment lang befiel mich der Glaube, ich hätte all die Geschehnisse nur geträumt, wäre noch immer in der Zelle tief unten im Erebor. Dann bemerkte ich die Sterne um mich herum, die unzählbaren Sterne, und wusste, dass ich nicht träumte. In dieser Nacht erblickte ich eine sonnengleich leuchtende Seele, die durch die Einsamkeit wanderte – mein eigenes Selbst. Ich war auf dem letzten Weg, auf meiner letzten Reise. Ein Schatten im Nichts.

Silbern und bedrohlich ragte ein Tor vor mir auf, weit geöffnet waren seine Flügel. Dahinter wartete eine brennende Morgenröte in der Dunkelheit, dahinter wisperten Stimmen, riefen mich, riefen mich zu sich. Ein Schatten stand vor diesem Tor, eine Gestalt in Schwarz; nur erahnen konnte ich die Umrisse eines feinen Gesichts, nur vermuten konnte ich, dass die beiden Sterne Augen waren. Die Gestalt trat lächelnd beiseite, bedeutete mir einzutreten – eine Aufforderung, der ich nur gerne nachkam, denn ich wusste, dass unendlicher Frieden mich erwartete.

„Námo!"

Die scharfe und doch bittende Stimme riss mich aus meiner Verzückung angesichts dessen, was mich jenseits des Tores erwarten würde. Silbernes Licht erhellte die Nacht, und plötzlich stand Tilion neben mir, verneigte sich leicht vor dem Schatten und sprach weiter: „Wir brauchen ihn noch, Herr des Schicksals."

„Warum habt ihr dann seinen Tod zugelassen?" Die Stimme drang mir bis in die Tiefen meiner Seele, erschütterte mich im Kern, schien mich brechen und zermalmen zu wollen.

„Wie sollten wir ihn verhindern? Ihr habt von Melian gehört, Herr, Ihr wisst, wie viele Tode sie in diesem Augenblick verursacht mit ihrem geblendeten Zorn-" Er brach ab, warf einen kurzen Blick zu einer leuchtenden Seele, die an mir vorbeiging, durch das Tor, hinein in die Mandos, die Hallen Námos. Mein Verlangen danach, diesen Ort ebenfalls betreten zu dürfen, war gewichen; Erinnerungen kamen zurück, Bilder von einem Schlachtfeld, Tote, die unnötig gestorben waren, Lebende, die unnötig sterben würden.

Tilion begann erneut zu sprechen. „Ich will nicht versuchen, Euch zu überreden, denn es liegt allein in Eurer Macht, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. So will ich denn nur hoffen, dass Ihr Gnade walten lasst angesichts der Umstände."

Schweigen folgte Tilions Worten, scheinbar ewiges Schweigen.

Ich schlug die Augen auf, schnappte nach Luft. Über mir erblickte ich Tilions Gesicht, das mich sanft lächelnd anblickte. Er bot mir die Hand, half mir auf.

„Námo mag unerbittlich sein, doch gerecht ist er auch", wisperte er mir noch ins Ohr, bevor er Arien bei der Hand nahm und mit ihr aus dem Thronsaal eilte, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich sah ihnen verwundert nach, richtete mich vollständig auf, ehe ich mich umwandte und zum Schlachtfeld zurückblickte.

Gimli. Ich sah Gimli, der regungslos dort zwischen den kämpfenden Gestalten an einer Wand lehnte, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, die Augen feucht von Tränen. Wie ich dies wusste, konnte ich nicht sagen, war er doch viel zu weit entfernt, als dass ich es hätte sehen können. Aber eine Stimme, eine winzige Stimme war da, in meinem Kopf, die zu mir sprach von einem Schatz, von einem Schatz, den jeder einzelne hier, ob Elb oder Zwerg, hätte finden können, hier oder an jedem Augenblick seines Lebens. Kaum einer von ihnen hatte es jemals geschafft, die meisten von ihnen waren zu geblendet gewesen von Hass, Stolz, Hochmut und Vorurteilen, deren Ursprünge längst vergessen und vergangen waren. Und in diesem Moment ließ Melians Zauber auch diejenigen, die ihn einmal gefunden hatten, wieder vergessen, wie er sich anfühlte, wie er schmeckte und roch, aussah, was er war. Nur ich... ich allein konnte mich erinnern...

Und Gimli. Es stand in diesen Tränen, der Schatz, den er wieder gefunden hatte. Doch wie lange würde er ihn halten können...?

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	20. Muedigkeit

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 19: Müdigkeit (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Noch immer saß ich dort auf der Erde, in mich zusammen gesunken, Haare und Bart verklebt von Blut und Schweiß, die Wangen nass von Tränen. Ich hatte geweint bis ich nicht mehr konnte, innerlich leer war wie ein Fass ohne Boden und unendliche Müdigkeit mich überkam, wie ich sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Es war nicht nur eine Müdigkeit des Körpers- obwohl dieser sich anfühlte, als wäre er zerschmettert und taub geschlagen- sondern noch mehr eine der Seele. Stundenlang hatte ich zugesehen, wie Freunde, mit denen ich wenige Tage zuvor noch bei einem frischen Bier zusammen gesessen und gelacht hatte, vor meinen Augen in blinder Wut niedergemetzelt wurden, hatte zugesehen wie Elben und Zwerge all ihre Zurückhaltung und Freundschaft zu vergessen schienen und sich gegenseitig blind abschlachteten.

All dies Leid, all dieser Schmerz.

Und ich konnte nichts tun, als hier zu sitzen und die Augen zu verschließen, in der sinnlosen Hoffnung, beim Öffnen wäre irgendein Wunder geschehen und die Welt ein besserer Ort. Wie konnte diese Hoffnung je wahr werden, wo doch direkt vor meinen Augen noch immer jener zerschundene Elbenkörper lag, das Werk meines Wahns, als ich mich nicht mehr hatte stoppen können, ein grausamer Beweis dafür, dass auch ich nicht unfehlbar war, nicht immun gegen den Zauber. Und als wäre es der grausame Humor eines wahnsinnigen Gottes, stand dahinter Melian die Maia, jenes zugleich unbeschreiblich schöne und gleichzeitig so grausame Wesen, und lachte, lachte über ihren Triumph schallend und doch glockenhell wie ein Wasserfall. In meinen Ohren aber war es nur das Krächzen einer Krähe, die sich am Geruch des Blutes und des verwesenden Fleisches labt.

Angewidert wandte ich den Blick ab.

In meinen Gedanken betete ich für die Seele des Elben, den ich so erbarmungslos getötet hatte. Hoffentlich hatte wenigstens er nun Erlösung gefunden.

Erlösung.

Es war, als hätte dieses einfache Wort ein Fenster in der Dunkelheit meines Seins geöffnet, sodass nun ein winziger Lichtstrahl hinein schien und mich im Gesicht traf. Erlösung. Geblendet wand meine Seele sich im Licht dieses simplen Gedankens, der Pein und Hoffnung zu gleich darstellte.

Erlösung.

Ja, das war es, was ich suchte. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an den Gedanken wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz.

Meine Axt la nicht weit entfernt, doch erschien sie mir schwer und klobig und die messerscharfe Klinge war bereits mit dem Blut anderer besudelt. Doch da erblickte ich den kleinen silbernen Dolch des Toten, rein von Schmutz und Blut, hell im fahlen Licht schimmernd wie ein klarer Quell in der Mittagssonne. Die Erinnerung bereitete mir Pein.

Wie lange war es her, seit ich solches erlebt hatte? Solche einfachen, wundervollen Dinge? Das Lied des Windes zwischen den grünen Baumkronen in meinen Ohren, das Gefühl taunassen Grases unter meinen nackten Füßen, der Geschmack kühlen Flusswassers in meinem Mund. Ein belangloses Gespräch mit Freunden unter den rauschenden Linden, das Gekicher und Kreischen kleiner Zwergenkinder am Bergeshang, Siris helles Lachen im Wind. So viele Dinge schossen mir bei dem Anblick, des schimmernden Dolches durch den Kopf und jede einzelne Erinnerung, jedes kleine Bild des Mosaiks verursachte ihren Schmerz.

Wie lange war das alles her? Wie viel Zeit konnte vergangen sein, seit so etwas zum Alltag gehörte, als wir alle in unserem Glück lebten, ohne es kaum einmal richtig wahrzunehmen? Vielleicht waren es nur wenige Tage, doch es erschien mir, als sei es Jahre her, dass dies alles da gewesen war, falls es solche Dinge überhaupt je gegeben hatte. Und wenn, dann waren sie je vergangen. Zumindest für mich.

Und doch war ich bereit, dass alles und jede Erinnerung daran hinter mir zu lassen für nur ein wenig Ruhe, ein wenig Frieden.

Langsam und vorsichtig kroch ich hinüber, haschte mit einer Hand nach dem blitzenden Dolch. Ich staunte, wie leicht er in meiner Hand lag. Früher hätte es mich interessiert, hätte ich dem Ding in meiner Hand vielleicht einer genauen Untersuchung unterzogen, mich gefragt, wie die Elbenschmiede in Düsterwald dies wohl hatten schaffen können, doch nun lag dies alles hinter mir.

Mit der anderen Hand begann ich meinen Halsschutz auseinander zu schieben, sodass eine winzige Lücke entstand. Klein, aber weit genug, für die schmale Klinge.

Ich brauchte zwei Versuche, um auf die Beine zu kommen, denn sie fühlten sich schwach an und ich spürte, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ich wollte nicht am Boden zusammengerollt wie eine Made im Dreck sterben.

Schließlich stand ich da, an die Wand gelehnt, den ganzen Körper wie in Blut und Dreck gebadet, den schimmernden Dolch fest in einer Hand umklammert. Vorsichtig ließ ich den Blick durch die Halle schweifen, soweit ich sehen konnte. Überall tobten die Kämpfe mit unverminderter Wut. Hier und da erblickte ich Gesichter, die mir bekannt vorkamen, alte Freunde vielleicht, entfernte Verwandte, mit denen ich seit Jahren kein ordentliches Gespräch mehr geführt hatte, aus Gründen, die mir nun nichtig und sinnlos vorkamen. Einen Moment glaubte ich ein weiteres vertrautes Gesicht zu erkennen, einen Schimmer kupferroten Haares, das Blitzen grauer Augen zwischen den sich windenden Leibern, doch bald war ich sicher, dass die nur Einbildung gewesen war.

Nur die Valar wussten jetzt, was aus meiner Geliebten geworden war, ob sie noch irgendwo hier kämpfte, sich verbissen an das Fünkchen Hoffnung klammerte, dass ihr das Überleben sichern konnte, oder ob auch sie bereits gegangen war, ewige Ruhe gefunden hatte.

Der Gedanke an sie versetzte mir einen Stich. Ich betete, dass sie überlebt hatte. Siri war noch nicht reif für die ewige Ruhe. Sie hatte noch so viel zu erleben, so viel zu sehen. Ihre Zeit war noch nicht gekommen.

Doch als ich an Siri dachte, erkannte ich etwas. Ich weiß nicht woher, doch irgendwas sagte mir, dass tief in meinem Herzen etwas war, das so viele hier verloren hatte, oder tief in sich verschlossen hatten, sodass es vielleicht nie mehr wirklich hervor kommen würde.

Ich war der einzige hier, der die Trauer fühlte, das Leiden erkannte, der Mitleid hatte, der sich erinnerte, an bessere Zeiten und sich nach ihnen sehnte wie eine Blume im Winter, nach der Sonne. Vielleicht war es ein Schatz, vielleicht nur eine weitere Wahnvorstellung eines Sterbenden. Ich wusste es nicht. Und doch wünschte ich beinahe, ich wäre taub wie alle anderen, ich hätte ihn nicht gefunden, diesen Schatz, denn er verletzte mich, genauso wie er mich heilte. Wie eine Kette, die einem die Haut verbrennt und einen zugleich ziert, schöner als jedes andere Schmuckstück dieser Welt.

Und ich war nun beinahe vollkommen verbrannt, da niemand mehr da war, mit dem ich den Schmerz hätte teilen können. Ich war ganz allein.

Für mich war es an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	21. Tinuviel

**Liderphin**: Danke für das tolle Review!

**

* * *

**

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 20: Tinúviel (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Mein nachdenklicher Blick war an meiner Mutter hängen geblieben, die noch immer an der Felswand stand, die Augen vor Wahnsinn glühend auf die Schlacht gerichtet, und Befehle gab, sinnlos und unzusammenhängend. Die Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf, so schnell, dass ich ihnen nicht mehr bewusst folgen konnte, sondern sie einfach treiben ließ, darauf vertrauend, dass sie mich zu einer Lösung führen würden.

„Gibt es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, gleich wie abwegig, um Melians Zauber zu brechen?", fragte ich schließlich leise. Ich spürte Tilions Blick auf mir ruhen, während er nachzuvollziehen versuchte, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Nun...", begann er zögerlich. „Brechen ist ein zu starkes Wort dafür, aber es gibt einen Weg, ihn zu... schwächen, verteilen, wie man es nennen mag. Hier in der Höhle, unter all diesem Gestein, vermag sie es, ihre Macht ungleich stark zu konzentrieren. Draußen unter freiem Himmel bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass der Zauber soweit nachlässt... dass einige der Elben und Zwerge, jene mit starkem Geist und offenem Herzen, den Zauber abschütteln. Es ist leicht, einen Geist soweit zu verwirren, dass ein Vertrauter zum Feinde wird..."

‚Allerdings, das habe ich bereits herausgefunden', dachte ich bitter, unterbrach den Mondwächter jedoch nicht. Dieser schien meine Gedanken eh erraten zu können.

„... aber eine so starke Beeinflussung, dass so viel Tod und Verderben daraus entsteht, ist auf Dauer und in solchem Ausmaße unter freiem Himmel kaum zu halten", beendete er seinen Satz mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Du musst noch etwas bedenken", meinte Arien. In ihrer Stimme klang leise Hoffnung an. „Wenn du jemanden hinaus ins Freie bringen kannst, ohne dass Melian es bemerkt, wird der Zauber sehr schnell verfallen. Im Moment konzentriert sie ihn ausschließlich auf das Innere des Berges."

Sie wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Tilion, der ihre Worte mit einem Nicken bestätigte. Die beiden Maiar sahen mich fast erwartungsvoll an.

„Gut", entschied ich, meiner eigenen Untätigkeit und Hilflosigkeit überdrüssig, und verließ meinen Platz an der Wand.

Ich begab mich auf die Suche nach jener einen Person, von der ich wusste, dass sie den Zauber tief in ihrem Innern mit aller Macht bekämpfen würde. Selbst, wenn sie ihm augenscheinlich bereits erlegen war. Es war die Person, die den Zauber, so war ich überzeugt, am schnellsten abschütteln können würde, die am schnellsten wieder zu Sinnen kommen könnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wirklich das vertraut und lieb gewordene Gesicht dieser Person erblickte. Doch die Situation, in der ich sie vorfand, hätte ich mir in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht ausgemalt; der Anblick erschreckte mich bis ins Mark, etwas, das nicht viele Dinge zu tun vermochten. Ich ignorierte Schwerter, die nach mir schlugen, wich ihnen einfach aus, duckte mich unter Pfeilen hindurch mit einer Schnelligkeit, die aus Panik geboren war. Im letzten Moment stürzte ich mich auf meinen zwergischen Freund, ihn beinahe zu Boden reißend.

„Denk nicht mal in deinem schlimmsten Albtraum daran!", zischte ich mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, von der ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich sie Gimli gegenüber aufbringen könnte. Andererseits hätte ich auch niemals geglaubt, meinen Freund mit einem Dolch in der Hand und so eindeutiger Absicht vorzufinden. Mein Entsetzen wich und machte brennender Wut Platz.

Blut rauschte heiß in meinen Adern, Zorn wallte in mir, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Die alte unsterbliche Macht floss in mich zurück, verlieh mir die Kraft, Gimli gegen seinen Willen den Dolch zu entreißen. Mit der anderen Hand packte ich den Zwerg und begann, ihn mit mir zu zerren. Niemand trat in unseren Weg, Blicke schienen an uns abzugleiten, durch uns hindurch zu sehen. Wir verließen die Höhle, begaben uns in die Gänge und Stollen, hinein in das Labyrinth.

Ich vertraute darauf, dass ich den richtigen Weg finden würde, stürzte mich blind hinein in die dunkelsten Abzweigung mit ihren erloschenen Fackeln und dem unheilvollen Echo, das durch sie hindurch wanderte, das Echo von Schreien und vom Tod, gefangen unter Gestein.

Gimli wehrte sich, schien mich nicht zu erkennen, sondern kämpfte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Aber es fiel mir nicht weiter schwer, ihn außerhalb einer Reichweite zu halten, in der er mir Schaden zufügen könnte.

Endlich schlug mir die kalte Nachtluft entgegen, endlich veränderte sich die Dunkelheit, das Gestein über mir wich einem Sternenhimmel in Dunkelblau und Silber. Die Nacht neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, der schmale indigofarbene Streifen einer erwachenden Dämmerung zeigte sich im Osten. Wolken jagten ruhelos über den westlichen Himmel, getrieben von Zorn.

Ich drückte Gimli in das feuchte, zertretene Gras und steckte den Dolch ein, den ich ihm zuvor abgenommen hatte. Er sah mit glasigen Augen zu mir auf, gebrochen und leer.

„Bleib hier", befahl ich ihm, nicht wissend, ob er mich verstehen konnte, „und wehe dir, du rührst dich von der Stelle," fügte ich hinzu, ehe ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück in den Einsamen Berg hastete.

Als ich die Höhle erneut betrat, sagte bereits ein einziger Blick mir, dass Tilion und Arien alles in ihrer Macht stehende Taten, um die Zahl der Opfer durch den Zauber nicht ins Unermessliche steigen zu lassen. Melian, in ihrer grenzenlosen, blinden Wut, bemerkte die schwachen Schimmer der Magie nicht, mit denen sie Pfeile fehlgehen und Klingen bersten ließen. Mir war es nur Recht; ich huschte schattengleich zwischen Kämpfenden und Felsen hindurch, unerklärlicherweise unbemerkt, meiner Sache vollkommen sicher, bis ich die Wand erreichte, die ich zuvor verlassen hatte. Wenn sich die Krieger nur wenige Schritte entfernen würden, wäre niemand mehr da, der sehen könnte, was hier vor sich ging...

Als hätte eine höhere Macht meinen Wunsch erhört, schlugen die Elbenkrieger die Zwerge in diesem Moment mit mächtigen Schwerthieben um mehrere Schrittlängen zurück. Ich sah schnell zu Arien, die meinen Blick jedoch nicht erwiderte; Tilion konnte ich nirgends erblicken. Doch wer sollte sonst dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sich die Situation plötzlich so zu meinen Gunsten wendete? Ich wischte die Gedanken beiseite. Darauf kam es jetzt nicht an, ich sollte keine Zeit verschwenden.

Siriëll bemerkte mich nicht, ehe ich hinter ihr stand und die scharfe, kühle Klinge des Dolchs an ihre Kehle legte, vorsichtig, um sie ja nicht zu verletzen. Sie erstarrte, versuchte den Kopf zu wenden, um aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen zu können, wer sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte, aber ich stand zu dicht hinter ihr, als dass sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Ich brauchte weit mehr Kraft als bei Gimli, um sie mit mir zerren zu können, und ich musste zugleich darauf achten, sie nicht zu verletzten; aus diesem Grund kam ich viel langsamer voran, als ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Es ließ sich nicht ändern, aber mir jedem vergehenden Augenblick starben mehr Elben und Zwerge unter dem Berg, sinnlos, in blindem Hass.

Wie schon zuvor mit Gimli, schienen mir höhere Mächte auch dieses Mal gewogen zu sein. Entgegen aller Vernunft schaffte ich es, meine Mutter hinaus aus dem Berg zu bringen, hinaus unter den Himmel, in die kalte, klare Luft der Nacht, fast unbemerkt. Zwei Elben hatte ich töten müssen, einen Zwerg schwer verletzt, aber so schrecklich dies auch wahr – es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können.

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass Siriëll keine Waffen mehr bei sich trug, ließ ich sie los, den verwirrten und vielleicht sogar schläfrigen Blick ihrer Augen geflissentlich ignorierend. Ich wagte es nicht, mich Hoffnungen hinzugeben. Noch nicht.

„Ich werde mich um sie und Euren kleinen Freund kümmern."

„Danke", murmelte ich und nickte Arien erleichtert zu, die lautlos neben mich getreten war.

Die Maia ergriff meine Mutter am Arm und führte sie zu einem Felsblock, brachte sie sanft, aber bestimmt dazu, sich hinzusetzen, und ließ sich so neben ihr nieder, dass sie Gimli im Auge behalten konnte.

Später, nachdem ich bereits ein halbes Dutzend Elben ins Freie gebracht hatte, nachdem mir jeder einzelne Muskel schmerzte und jeder Atemzug so schwer war, als läge der Berg selbst auf meiner Brust, kehrte ich zu ihnen zurück. Mich hatte das Gefühl überkommen, dass ich dort draußen bei Gimli und Siriëll gebraucht wurde.

„Was ist los?"

Arien sah mich mit leiser Besorgnis an, als ich vor ihr zum Stehen kam, röchelnd atmend, blutbeschmiert und nicht mehr unverletzt – kurz gesagt, zu Tode erschöpft, wäre ich kein Elb gewesen.

„Uns ist ein neuer Gedanke gekommen, warum Melian dies tun könnte. Ich habe mir den Zauber genauer angesehen; sie hat unbewusst etwas von ihren eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen hineingewebt, als sie ihn ausgesprochen hat... es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Ich muss gehen, wir brauchen noch mehr Informationen, bevor wir mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ob wir Recht haben", erklärte sie und deutete hinter sich. „Eure Mutter schläft ruhig und wird sobald nicht wieder aufwachen. Aber um Euren kleinen Freund solltet Ihr Euch kümmern. Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, der Zauber beginnt bereits abzuschwächen und Tilion kommt im Innern des Berges ein Weilchen allein zurecht. Ich werde mich beeilen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Flammen auf und verschwand.

Ich starrte noch einen Moment lang auf die Stelle, wo sie soeben noch gestanden hatte, bevor mein Blick langsam zu Gimli wanderte. Ich ging zu ihm herüber und ließ mich neben ihm ins feuchte Gras sinken, lehnte mich zurück und sah auf in den Himmel. Die Dunkelheit begann zu verblassen, die Wolken zogen ruhelos weiter gen Westen, und am östlichen Horizont zeigten sich die ersten Spuren einer sternhellen Dämmerung.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	22. Ein kleiner Sieg

**Liderphin**: Lang hat es gedauert, aber hier kommt das nächste Kapitelchen! Nur für dich, als Dank für die fantastischen Reviews :)

* * *

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 21: Ein kleiner Sieg (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Langsam fasste ich mich wieder und begann meine Umgebung wider wahrzunehmen. Aus dem Inneren des Berges dröhnte noch immer gedämpft der Lärm des Kampfes, doch in mir war es still, als sei mein Herz eingefroren und brauche seine Zeit um wieder aufzutauen. Auch Legolas neben mir rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte in die sich entfaltende Nacht. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm dankbar sein sollte für das was er getan hatte, mich aus der Schlacht herauszuziehen und mich damit am Selbstmord zu hindern. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich nun tun sollte. Eine kleine Stimme in mir sagte mir, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre zu sterben. Was hatte mir das Leben denn noch zu bieten? Das, woran ich geglaubt hatte, war doch dort drinnen vor meinen Augen zerbrochen. Während wir hier saßen, starben nur wenige Meter entfernt unsere Freunde und Familien, metzelten sich gegenseitig ohne Zögern auf Geheiß eines wunderschönen, fremden Wesens nieder.

Doch vor meinen Augen entfaltete sich die dunkle Nacht und mit ihr Vardas Sterne. Der aufsteigende Mond warf einen silbernen Glanz über das Land vor unseren Augen. In der Ferne erhob sich grau vor dem Horizont das Nebelgebirge und ich stellte mir vor, wie die Adler sich über den verschneiten Gipfeln vom Wind tragen ließen.

Es ist seltsam, welche Erinnerungen in einem aufsteigen in Momenten wie diesen, in denen Man im Geiste zwischen Tod und Leben steht und sich noch nicht entschieden hat. Als würde in diesen atemlosen Momenten das Leben alle Kraft aufbieten, um einen auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

„Weißt du noch", sagte Legolas neben mir plötzlich leise, als wären ihm ähnlich trübe Gedanken wie mir durch den Kopf gegangen, „Als du und ich nach dem Krieg durch den Fangorn zogen?"

Ich nickte. „Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen."

„Wir fanden eine kleine Lichtung, an der ein Bach zwischen den Steinen entsprang.", fuhr er fort. „ Die Luft war so rein und still, als sei sie gerade erst erschaffen worden und das Wasser war so klar und unberührt und sang so lieblich, sodass wir nicht glauben konnten, es könnte eine schönere Melodie in Mittelerde geben."

Genüsslich schloss ich die Augen, als mich die Vergangenheit einholte.

„Die Luft roch süßlich nach den wilden Blumen unter den Bäumen und das Wasser schmeckte so frisch und kalt als sei es eben erst in den Bergen entsprungen. Ich glaube, nie einen schöneren Ort gesehen zu haben."

„Und erinnerst du dich, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast?" Legolas' Stimme hatte einen seltsamen, plötzlichen Ernst angenommen und ich öffnete die Augen. Als ich antwortete, klang es bitterer und kälter als ursprünglich beabsichtigt: „Ich sagte, ich wolle niemals sterben, solange es noch Orte wie diese auf der Welt gäbe"

Erst jetzt viel mir auf, wie kalt es geworden war. Ich fröstelte und der Lärm des Kampfes klang lauter und schriller als zuvor in meinen Ohren. Die Erinnerung hatte meine Seele einen kurzen Moment lang zu erwärmen vermocht und es tat weh, in die Kälte der Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren.

„Es tut mir leid, Legolas.", flüsterte ich erstickt. „Es tut mir leid, was ich tun wollte. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu."

Er nickte nur, doch schaute er mich nicht an, sondern ließ die eisgrauen Augen weiter über die zu unseren Füßen ausgebreitete Welt aus Schatten streichen.

„Die Maiar kehren zurück." Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und drehte sich um. Und tatsächlich standen dort die flammende Niréanor und ein hochgewachsener Mann mit silbernem Haar und strahlenden Augen. Unwillkürlich wich ich zurück. Diese beiden strahlten eine seltsame Macht aus. Ich konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, doch etwas an ihnen ließ mich schaudern und gab mir zugleich Hoffnung.

„Legolas", sprach die, die ich nur als Niréanor kannte, nun mit klarer Stimme „ich sehe du konntest deinen Freund befreien." Etwas wie ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und lies ihre Augen kurz aufleuchten. Mein Freund nickte und sie wandte sich an mich. „Gimli Gloinssohn, langsam wird der Zauber Melians schwächer. Hier draußen, außerhalb der Halle, kann sie ihn schon nicht mehr halten. Du siehst also, was zu tun ist, wenn du deine Familie und Freunde retten willst."

Die strahlenden Augen des Mannes durchbohrten mich bei ihren Worten und obgleich er still blieb, schien er mir auf seine Weise vieles zu sagen und ich konnte nicht mehr, als ebenfalls zu nicken.

Eine Welle aus Hitze und Lärm schlug mir entgegen, als ich die Halle betrat. Hatte, nachdem ich die Worte der Maia gehört hatte, irgendein kleiner Teil tief in mir gehofft, es wäre inzwischen alles vorbei, so wurde diese Hoffnung enttäuscht. Nur noch mehr Leichen säumten den Boden der Halle, oft grausam und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Die noch Kämpfenden schienen sich um ihre Wunden nicht zu kümmern und ihre Schmerzen nicht zu spüren. Wieder war ich geschockt von der Wut, von der Erbarmungslosigkeit. Direkt vor meinen Augen schlug ein junger Zwerg seine Streitaxt von hinten in die Rüstung eines Elben, sodass dieser sich schreiend aufbäumte bevor er am Boden zusammenbrach. Wieder und wieder hieb der Junge auf ihn ein, selbst als der andere längst diese Welt verlassen hatte. Ich zögerte nicht lange, sondern packte den Jungen, der nur wenig kleiner war als ich und riss ihm die blutige Waffe aus der Hand. Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte ich ihn zum nahe gelegenen Tor und hinausgezerrt. Es war seltsam, doch ich spürte die Anstrengung nicht einmal. Es war, als hätte eine andere Kraft, irgendeine fremde Macht von mir Besitz ergriffen.

Ich wartete nicht auf die Reaktion des Jungen, sonder kehrte wieder um, zurück durch das Tor in die Hölle.

Ich blickte mich um und mir fiel ein junger Elb auf, der noch nicht einmal zum Krieger gereift war. Er hatte eine Hand verloren und saß etwas abseits, mit dem Rücken an die kalte Felswand gelehnt. Tränen und Blut liefen über das reine, schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und blankes Entsetzen stand in den grünen Augen. Ich lief zu ihm hin, doch als ich ihm aufhelfen wollte, wehrte er sich.

„Ich tue dir nichts!", rief ich, denn es war das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Der Ruf ging im Lärm unter. Bis heute, kann ich nicht erklären, was geschah und wie es geschah. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, den Elb gegen seinen Willen zu entwaffnen und nach draußen zu schaffen, wo er ganz einfach zusammenbrach.

Vielleicht halfen mir die beiden Maiar. Vielleicht hatte sie in dem seltsam kalten Blick von Niréanors Gefährten gelegen, diese Energie Anders kann es nicht gewesen sein, denn obgleich er jung war, war der Elb doch hoch gewachsen und hätte sonst sicher einigen Widerstand zu leisten vermocht, denn die Verzweiflung gab ihm Kraft.

Doch so rannte ich ohne zu Zögern zurück, schnappte eine Zwergin, die am Boden zusammengebrochen war, danach die Elbenfrau, die zuvor dabei gewesen war, ihr so viele Wunden wie wohl nur möglich bei zufügen mit ihrem flinken kleinen Dolch.

Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich überrascht sein sollte, dass Niréanor tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte und der Zauber von denen, die ich aus der Höhle zerrte, abfiel. Für mich grenzte es an ein Wunder, diese abgekämpften Gestalten zu sehen, die verwirrt, als erwachten sie aus einem schrecklichen Traum, auf der dunklen Wiese am Berghang saßen, einander staunend ansahen, als könnten sie es selbst nicht begreifen. Als wüssten sie nicht, wie sie an diesen Ort gekommen seien.

Es zu sehen erfüllte mich mit einem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl und es war, als würde jede Seele, die ich befreite, mir neuen Ansporn geben und meine Kräfte steigern.

Als ich mir zum vielleicht zehnten Mal meinen Weg nach draußen gebahnt hatte, einen alten Zwerg halb ziehend, halb tragend bei mir, der sich trotz seines Alters und seiner Verwundung verbissen wehrte, stellte sich mir in der kühlen Nachtluft plötzlich ein Schatten entgegen, dunkel vor dem silbernen Mond. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und ließ den Alten, den seine Verwundung schließlich doch in tiefe Ohnmacht hatte sinken lassen, zu Boden gleiten.

Groß war meine Überraschung, als ich den jungen Elben erkannte, den ich an der Wand gefunden hatte. Sein blutiger Armstumpf war mehr schlecht als recht verbunden worden und das lange silberne Schwert in seiner noch heilen Hand zitterte merklich, doch die smaragdgrünen Augen blitzen voll Zuversicht und Mut. Unwillkürlich wich ich einen Schritt zurück und fingerte nach einer kleinen Wurfaxt, die ich gefunden hatte.

„Fürchte dich nicht", sagte er da leise. „denn ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, doch ich danke dir."  
mit diesen Worten eilte er an mir vorbei. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und folgte ihm. Sollte denn meine Bemühung vergebens sein? Hatte ich mich getäuscht und der Zauber währte auch außerhalb der Höhle?

Da sah ich, wie er anstatt sich in den Kampf zustürzen, mir schon wieder entgegenkam, einen anderen jungen Elben, der ihm verblüffend ähnlich sah, hinter sich herziehend, ohne das ihm dessen wütende Proteste etwas anhaben konnten. Und aus seinen Augen schien dieselbe Kraft, die auch ich in mir gefühlt hatte.

Beinahe hätte ich gelacht vor Freude- und wer weiß, vielleicht tat ich es sogar. Bei dem Anblick des Jungen, wie er seinen Zwilling aus der Höhle zerrte sprang mir das Herz und füllte sich mit Hoffnung.

Von nun an waren wir zwei, die immer mehr Elben und Zwerge aus der Höhle heraus brachten und so vom Zauber zu befreiten. Die, die draußen immer mehr ihren Verstand zurückerlangt hatten, fingen an, den Verletzten zu helfen oder saßen in Gruppen zusammen und redete über das Geschehene. Doch sich aufraffen und den Gang zurück in die Höhle wagen, um uns zu helfen, konnte sich niemand, denn kaum vom Zauber erlöst, waren sie alle so froh, dort draußen zu sein, dass die Vorstellung, zurückzugehen, sie mit großem Grauen erfüllte. Ich gewann den Eindruck, dass tatsächlich auch hier eine Art Magie wirkte, doch eine gute der Maiar, der die aufgebrachten Gemüter zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Ich und der fremde junge Elb, den ich für mich Smaragdauge genannt hatte, liefen unablässig weiter, mal Seite an Seite, mal jeder für sich allein. Ich konnte nicht umhin seine Gewandtheit und Schnelligkeit, mit der er den Verlust seiner Hand ausglich, zu bewundern.

Den Schmerz schien er nicht mehr zu spüren, doch ich ahnte, dass dieser sobald die seltsame Kraft, die uns beide antrieb, ihn verlassen würde, mit voller kraft zurückkehren würde.

Einmal half ich ihm, als ein großer Krieger sich von hinten auf ihn stürzen wollte. Er war dabei gewesen, einen Zwerg auf die Beine zu ziehen, der wohl bewusstlos gelegen hatte, allerdings noch lebte und da er nur eine Hand benutzen konnte, hatte er seine eigene Waffe nicht schnell genug gezogen um sich des hinterhältigen Angriffes zu wehren. Doch ich stand nahebei und sprang dazwischen. Die Klinge des Kriegers? schnitt in meine Seite, aber die schwere Rüstung lenkte den meisten Schaden ab. Dank der Kraft der Maiar hatte ich den anderen schnell überwältigt und machte mich auf, ihn nach draußen zu zerren.

Wie ein Traum zog alles an mir vorbei. Manchmal glaubte ich, jeden Moment erwachen zu müssen und wenn das dann wieder und wieder nicht geschah, schien ich zu verzweifeln. Meine Glieder waren mir schwer geworden und immer öfter stolperte ich auf meinem Weg und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören, nicht anhalten, nicht einsehen, dass ich am Ende war. Schweiß strömte mir über das Gesicht, Schweiß, Blut und Tränen, sodass ich manchmal halb blind war und das Geräusch meines eigenen keuchenden Atems und das schnelle Getrommel meines Herzens übertönten in meinen Ohren jedes andere Geräusch. Immer verzweifelter und wilder suchte ich nach Mitgliedern meiner eigenen Familie, nach Freunden. Nach Siri. Doch ich fand nur wenige, die noch lebten und noch weniger konnte ich retten. Ein guter Freund von mir, den ich ohnmächtig gefunden hatte und auf den Schultern durch die Halle getragen hatte, wurde auf dem Weg von einem verirrten Dolch getroffen. In meiner Wut und meinem Entsetzen tötete ich den Mörder; eine Tat, derer ich mich später oft schämen sollte.

Doch dann, endlich fand ich Siri. Unendlich war meine Erleichterung als ich sie lebend antraf. Doch ihre Augen funkelten kalt und sie erkannte mich nicht, sondern griff mich an, als ich mich daran machte sie fortzuziehen. Nichts hatte mich an diesem ganzen schrecklichen Tag so verletzten können wie ihre Axt und der eisige Blick ihrer Augen. Ich brachte es nicht über mich, sie zu verletzten und so dauerte es lange bis ich sie mit der Hilfe von Smaragdauge, der wohl meine Not erkannt hatte und sich für meine frühere Hilfe revanchieren wollte, überwand und wir sie hinaustrugen.

Wir legten ihren bewusstlosen Körper sanft auf das Gras am Berghang. Smaragdauge stellte keine Fragen sondern eilte davon so rasch wie er erschien war. Ich hingegen setzte mich neben meine Freundin. Der kalte Wind trocknete meine Tränen. Ich spürte, wie die Kraft, die mich angetrieben hatte, in mir erlosch. Ich war müde und endlich konnte ich rasten. Mein Blick schweifte über den Berghang und sah die vielen Elben und Zwerge die dort friedlich bei einander saßen und sich umeinander kümmerten, als sei dort keine Schlacht, die noch immer ganz in ihrer Nähe tobte, als sei all das Leid nie geschehen.

Wir hatten noch nicht gewonnen, doch es war ein Anfang, ein kleiner Sieg inmitten des Chaos.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	23. Das kalte Herz

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 22: Das kalte Herz (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

„Ihr kennt die Geschichte Melians und Thingol Graumantels, nicht wahr?"

Ich richtete meinen Blick, der vorher im Gewühl der Elben und Zwerge meinen Freund Gimli gesucht hatte, wieder auf Arien.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete ich mit einer Spur Ungeduld, die ich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle brachte, in dem ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich mit einer Maia sprach und mein Verhalten nicht angemessen war. „Ich kenne sie", fügte ich ruhiger hinzu.

Arien lächelte beschwichtigend, aber es stand keine Überzeugung hinter dem Lächeln – sie wurde übergangslos wieder ernst und fuhr in leisem, eindringlichen Tonfall fort: „Ihr wisst auch, dass Melian nach dem Tode Thingols in die Unsterblichen Lande zurückkehrte."

Ich nickte. Dies war das Ende der Geschichte über die unsterbliche Liebe zwischen dem Hochkönig der Sindar und seiner göttlichen Gemahlin, einer Liebe, deren Blut durch die unvergleichliche Lúthien und ihre Nachfahren weitergegeben worden war, Generation um Generation. Die Zwillinge Elros und Elrond hatten die Blutlinie einst zerrissen, indem einer das Leben der Menschen wählte, ein anderer sich für die Unsterblichkeit entschied, und erst die Ehe von Aragorn und Arwen hatte dem Schrei des Blutes Thingols nach Vereinigung nachgeben können.

Arien seufzte, schloss wie in großem Schmerz die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wir waren blind", murmelte sie. „Wir waren geblendet vom Schein Valinors und verlernten zu sehen, verlernten, in Augen zu lesen. Wir hätten sehen müssen, wie sehr sie litt." Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie mich erneut mit ihren Bernsteinaugen anblickte und weitersprach: „Der Tod Thingols hat sie verändert, doch wir sahen es nicht... oder wollten es nicht sehen. Du siehst, wie sie heute ist – nur noch ein blasses Abbild der großen Königin, die sie einst war. Ihre Trauer und ihr Zorn haben sie verzehrt, bis nur noch diese schwindende Hülle übrig war."

Tilion legte Arien eine unterstützende Hand auf die Schulter, als diese, offensichtlich von Schuldgefühlen übermannt, verstummte, wohl aus Angst, ihre Stimme würde versagen. Ich sah den Mondwächter an, der meinen Blick stetig erwiderte, wenngleich leise Trauer auch durch seine Augen schimmerte.

„Sie verschwand bereits vor einiger Zeit aus den Unsterblichen Landen", gab er zu. „Wir dachten uns nichts dabei, obwohl wir es nicht verstehen konnten, denn sie hatte niemandem gesagt, wohin sie ging, was sonst nicht ihre Art war. Aber..." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, eine Bewegung, die einige Strähnen seines feinen Haares nach vorn fallen ließ, schillernd im Morgenlicht wie ein Wasserfall aus geschmolzenem Silber. „... sie ist eine Maia. Wir dachten, wir müssten uns keine Sorgen machen. Was könnte Ihr schon zustoßen? Kein Schwert und kein Bogen könnte sie bedrohen." Er hielt erneut inne.

„Die größten aller Gefahren kommen aus unserem Innern. Das hatten wir vergessen."

Ich nickte sacht und hielt mein Gesicht in den kalten Morgenwind, studierte den sich langsam erhellenden Himmel, den blassen Schimmer Farbe am Horizont, der schon bald in einen farbenprächtigen, brennenden Sonnenaufgang übergehen würde. Das Ende der Nacht war gekommen – nun war es an der Zeit, wieder zu hoffen.

„Warum ist sie hier?", fragte ich schließlich leise.

Arien schreckte auf; sie musste tief in Gedanken gewesen sein, hatte in Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten geschwelgt, denn auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich noch immer Schuld und die leise Verzweiflung einer zerbrochenen Freundschaft.

„Sie ist auf der Suche nach dem, was ihr genommen wurde."

„Ihre Liebe", erklärte Tilion auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. „Jemand, der ihr Herz am Schlagen hält."

„Thingol", flüsterte ich, mich an das erinnernd, was die beiden Maiar mir bereits erzählt hatten. „Wenn die Seele eines Elben durch das Tor in Mandos' Hallen schreitet, kann sie wiedergeboren werden. Sie sucht Thingols Seele." Ich stockte und blickte Arien scharf an. „Aber was hat die Rose damit zu tun? Sie glaubt, sie würde durch sie die Seele wiederfinden – aber was hat sie wirklich damit zu tun?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

Tilion seufzte leise. Es klang wie ein Hauch Silberwind im Mondlicht, ein Flüstern so alt wie die Welt. „Die Rose ist ein Symbol", erklärte er geduldig und ruhig trotz meines aufgebrachten Tonfalls. „Ein Symbol für alles, was gut und gerecht ist, sowohl in dieser Welt als auch in der unseren. Liebe und Loyalität sind die stärksten der Gefühle, die die Rose zum Wachsen und Blühen bringen."

„Das habe ich mir bereits so gedacht", murmelte ich und wandte mich ab, um mein Temperament wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es viel mir schwerer und schwerer, meine Ungeduld zu zügeln.

Meine Gedanken rasten.

„Sie kann wiedergeboren werden", wiederholte ich letztendlich langsam, sah die beiden Maiar vorsichtshalber aber weiterhin nicht an. „Wie... äußert sich dies?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie Arien und Tilion sich anblickten. Sie hatten diese Frage offensichtlich erwartet. „Die Betonung muss auf dem Wort ‚kann' liegen", murmelte die Wächterin der Sonne. „Es geschieht nicht häufig, im Gegenteil; es ist eine sehr seltene Ausnahme. Vor allen Dingen muss die verstorbene Person selbst dies auch wollen." Sie pausierte. „Melian wusste, dass Thingol es wollte. Sie hat des öfteren mit Dienern Námos gesprochen, von denen sie irgendwann erfahren haben muss, dass Thingols Seele nicht mehr in Mandos' Hallen weilt. Das war der Beweis, den sie brauchte, das, was sie zu ihrer Suche veranlasst hat."

„Jemand, der mit einer Seele wiedergeboren wird, weiß dies nicht", fuhr Tilion fort. „Er hat keine Erinnerungen, keine Erfahrungen aus diesem früheren Leben und auch keine Charakterzüge, die durch ein langes Leben geformt wurden. Es ist nur die Essenz, das Innerste Selbst, das schon einmal gelebt hat."

Ich widerstand der Versuchung, mir in einer sehr menschlichen Geste auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, während ich nachdachte. Je mehr ich erfuhr, desto komplizierter wurde die Situation. Dabei wünschte ich mir so sehr eine schnelle und möglichst unblutige Lösung, dass es mich fast schon schmerzte. „Kann man feststellen, welche Elben über eine solche Seele verfügen?", fragte ich und setzte hinzu, als Tilion zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Ohne ein Maia zu sein?"

„Die kurze Antwort ist ‚Nein, aber', die lange ‚Ja, wenn'."

Ich sah ihn ungeduldig an und er seufzte erneut.

„Nein, aber es gibt eine seltene Ausnahme. Ja, in der Theorie kann auch ein Nicht-Maia dies erkennen, wenn er beide Körper mit der gleichen Seele gekannt hat. Dann kann ihm unter Umständen auffallen, dass es ähnliche Reaktionen gibt, Mimik, Gedankengänge, Kleinigkeiten, in denen sich die Essenz unseres Seins definiert. Aber es ist nur die Essenz; trotz der gleichen Seele wird ein Wiedergeborener niemals wieder die gleiche Person werden, die er schon einmal war."

„Das bedeutet, dass Melians Suche eigentlich vergeblich ist. Sie wird ihren Thingol niemals finden."

„Ja."

Ich stöhnte. „Genug davon. Ich will endlich wissen, was wir _tun_ können!"

Arien sah mich an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Glaubt Ihr ernsthaft, wir würden Euch all dies erzählen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre? Wir wollen dies genauso sehr beenden wie Ihr." Sie winkte ab, als ich mich entschuldigen wollte. „Erinnert Ihr Euch, was ich Euch über die Rose erzählt habe?"

_... Sie glaubt, ihre verlorene Liebe sei in dieser Rose gefangen, und ich hätte sie versteckt, weil ich sie ihr nicht gegönnt hätte... ich versteckte sie wirklich vor ihr – die Rose. Doch das, was die Rose bedeutet, konnte ich nicht verstecken. Sie selbst ist geblendet, deswegen kann sie es nicht finden. Nur einen Teil, einen winzigen Teil gab ich dir mit, damals, in den Gärten deines Vaters, damit ich mich daran erinnern konnte, wenn die Zeit gekommen war..._

„Warum ich? Und warum habt Ihr die Rose versteckt, wenn sie nur ein Symbol ist?"

„Symbole können mächtig werden, wenn man nur stark genug an sie glaubt. Sie bekommen durch Glauben eine Substanz, die schwer zu ignorieren und noch schwerer zu bekämpfen ist", erklärte Tilion leise.

„Zu Eurer anderen Frage..." Arien sah mich durchdringend an. „... ich glaube, Ihr kennt die Antwort bereits."

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, die Aussicht auf Gefahr würde meinen Entschluss ändern?", fragte ich wenig später und beobachtete das Treiben in der Höhle von einem sicheren Platz aus. Der Anblick des Kampfes versetzte mir wieder und wieder Stiche ins Herz.

„Nein, aber es erschien uns wichtig, Euch vorher aufzuklären", entgegnete Tilion mit der Ahnung eines Lächelns. „Wir sollten beginnen. Melian mag geblendet sein, aber trotzdem wird sie bald merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Vielleicht hat sie es auch schon und es kümmert sie nicht, aber ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen in dieser Hinsicht. Lehnt Euch einfach zurück und entspannt Euch."

„Und sei vorsichtig", fügte Arien hinzu. „Wir wissen zwar, dass so etwas möglich ist, aber es wurde noch niemals von jemandem versucht, der kein Maia oder Vala war. Es könnte..."

„... mich umbringen. Ich weiß."

Ich spürte, wie etwas meinen Geist berührte. Ariens mentale Berührung war brennend heiß, ohne zu schmerzen. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, aber nicht unangenehm. Ich schluckte. Der unangenehme Teil würde erst noch kommen.

Arien trennte meinen Geist vom Körper und führte ihn durch Dunkelheit. Nur am Rande wurde ich des silbernen Schimmers gewahr, der Tilion zeigte; meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den graublauen Schatten vor meinen geistigen Augen. Mit einem Mal war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob diese Idee wirklich gut war.

Ein Flüstern, die Berührung eines feurigen Sonnenstrahls, die mir Glück wünschte – dann wurde ich gestoßen und gezogen und gezerrt, hinein in den Geist Melians der Maia, und alles wurde schwarz.

Ich erwachte langsam und richtete mich auf. Um mich herum war es dunkel; nicht die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die sich in grauen Schatten und Formen äußerte, sondern eine Schwärze, tiefer als alles, was ich für möglich gehalten hatte. Und es war kalt. Brennend kalt.

Ein Weg ins Unterbewusstsein, hatte Arien gesagt. Wenn es so in Melians Unterbewusstsein aussah, war es kein Wunder, dass sie die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass kein gesunder Geist in seinem Innern so schwarz und kalt sein durfte. Wenn Symbole wirklich durch Glauben ihre Substanz erhielten, so schrie diese Umgebung ‚Tod' mit dem Gewicht eines Schmiedehammers.

Oder vielleicht auch ‚Wahnsinn'.

Ich seufzte. Wenn ich anfing, zynisch zu werden, war es schlecht um meine Geduld bestellt. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber einen Blick auf mein eigenes Innerstes werfen, ehe ich über andere urteilte.

Einen Entschluss fassend wanderte ich los, in die erste Richtung, die mir gefiel. Irgendwie schien die Schwärze dort nicht ganz so undurchdringlich. Möglicherweise bildete ich es mir ein, aber ich meinte, dort hinten sogar einen Schimmer Licht zu erkennen.

Als ich näher kam, bemerkte ich, wie sich der Untergrund veränderte. Ich schien über Gras zu gehen, weiches, federndes, junges Gras. War die Schwärze einem Dunkelgrün gewichen? Wahrscheinlich Einbildung. Aber das Licht, das ich für eine mögliche Illusion gehalten hatte, existierte tatsächlich.

Spielte Zeit eine Rolle, wenn man sich im Geist einer anderen Person befand? Ich hoffte nicht, denn es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis ich den Ursprung des Lichtes erreichte und überrascht stehen blieb.

Es war ein Garten.

Und nicht irgendeiner. Es war der Garten des Palastes im damaligen Düsterwald. Hier waren die wilden Rosenbeete, dort waren die Wiesen und Bäume, und wenn dies alles wirklich gewesen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich die brütende Mittagshitze eines Sommertags spüren können.

Verwundert blieb ich stehen. Warum sollte Melian die Maia sich dieses Bild erschaffen? War sie überhaupt jemals im Düsterwald gewesen? Ich hielt den Garten für eine seltsame Ausschmückung in ihrem Geist. War es ein Wunsch nach Frieden, der das Bild erschuf?

„Wer seid Ihr?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum.

Dort stand sie. Ich hatte sie nicht kommen hören, aber sie war da. Sie trug ein einfaches weißes Kleid, das prächtige Haar offen, und sah sich mit offenbarer Verwunderung um.

„Und woher kommt dieser Ort?"

Ich schluckte.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht sie, die sich Frieden und Wärme wünschte.

„Es ist ein Bild meiner Heimat", antwortete ich schließlich. „Eine Erinnerung."

Sie nickte bedächtig und studierte die Rosen, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit mir zuwandte. „Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Was tut Ihr dort unter dem Einsamen Berg?", fragte ich zurück. Diese Melian schien mir nicht so gefährlich zu sein wie die, mit der ich bereits eine unangenehme Begegnung hinter mir hatte; sie wirkte nachdenklich, gedankenvoll und vielleicht etwas abwesend, aber nicht so, als könnte sie jeden Moment dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Oder sie war es bereits und dies war seine Manifestation. Keine der beiden Möglichkeiten schien mir sehr angenehm.

„Ich suche", entgegnete sie leise, bevor sie zögerlich fragte: „Was suche ich?" Sie sah mich an, als könnte ich es ihr sagen.

Vielleicht konnte ich das tatsächlich.

„Warum ist es so kalt?", wollte ich leise wissen.

Ihre hohe Stirn legte sich in winzige Furchen, als sie nachdachte.

Und sie dachte lange nach.

Sehr lange.

Ich beobachtete derweil, die Leben in die Szenerie kam. Einige Elben waren im Garten erschienen, gekleidet in luftige Gewänder, die der Jahreszeit entsprachen, und wanderten auf den schönen Pfaden umher.

Da waren Kinder, die durch das Gebüsch liefen, sich an den duftenden Rosen erfreuten und lachten, wie nur Kinder es vermögen.

Dann waren dort die Soldaten. Sie waren unauffällig, waren so sehr _nicht_ da, dass sie niemandem auffielen, obgleich sie aufmerksam und wachsam waren, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Was es in einer gewissen Weise auch tat.

Und dann war dort ich. Ich war jung, ein wenig klein für mein Alter sogar, doch mein Haar war schon golden und meine Augen blau. Damals war ich noch unbeschwert. Ich bemerkte die Blicke meiner Wächter in meinem Rücken nicht; ihre Anwesenheit sollte mich erst lange Jahre später zu stören beginnen. Ich lachte und rannte und spielte und die Welt war in Ordnung.

Ein Geräusch riss mich aus meinen Beobachtungen. Ich brauchte einen Moment, ehe ich begriff, dass es ein Schluchzen gewesen war. Melian die Maia blickte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Thingol", flüsterte sie und blickte sich um. „Ich suche Thingol..."

Ich nickte langsam.

„Aber?", fragte ich sanft, als ich sah, dass auch ihr dieses Wort auf der Zunge lag.

Sie schluckte. „Er ist lang dahin geschwunden", wisperte sie und schloss die Augen in einem Versuch, diese Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. „Er ist tot."

„Er wird nicht zurückkehren", fuhr ich fort, ebenso sacht wie zuvor.

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Ich wartete einen Moment. „Was tut Ihr dort unter dem Einsamen Berg?"

„Ich suche", erwiderte sie leise und zögerte. „Er ist fort", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war fester, sicherer.

„Fort?"

„Seine Seele!", rief sie plötzlich und wirbelte herum, immer und immer wieder, suchend in der schwarzen Leere, die sie selbst war. „Seine Seele hat Mandos' Hallen verlassen und ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist!"

„Thingol ist fort!", hielt ich dagegen, nicht minder heftig. „Er wird nicht zurückkehren, selbst, wenn Ihr seine Seele findet!"

Sie hielt inne. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß", murmelte sie und blinzelte eine Träne fort. „Aber ich muss wissen, ob es ihm gut geht. Ob er glücklich ist. Ich muss es wissen, ich muss... die Rose!", schrie sie plötzlich und hob ihren Kopf, als wollte sie jemanden vom nicht vorhandenen Himmel herabrufen. „Sie wird mir helfen, ihn zu finden! Arien, wo bist du?"

„Nein!" Ich näherte mich ihr, soweit ich es wagte. „Melian!"

Ihre Augen richtete sich auf mich. Das seltsame Flackern in ihnen beunruhigte mich ein wenig, aber nicht so sehr, wie es das vor wenigen Minuten noch getan hätte. Es lag Wahnsinn darin, ja, aber mehr noch sprach es von Verzweiflung, die sie zu zerreißen drohte.

Ich holte Luft, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Die Rose wird Euch nicht helfen können."

„Doch, das wird sie. Das wird sie. Arien hat..."

„... Recht getan, indem sie sie versteckte", sagte ich entschlossen. „Sie ist nur ein Symbol, nichts weiter. Die Manifestation eines Schatzes, der in uns selbst liegt. Sie hat keinen Zauber. Sie hat keine Macht. Sie ist nur so stark oder so schwach, wie wir selbst es sind."

Wieder schwieg sie lange und sah mich dabei an. Ich weigerte mich, ihrem Blick nachzugeben, und wartete.

Dann, wie ein Sonnenstrahl durch finsterste Wolken, huschte der Geist eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht. „Ihr seid weise für Euer Alter, wer auch immer Ihr seid", sprach sie langsam.

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Doch, ich denke schon. Ihr erinnert mich an ihn, wisst Ihr. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht." Mit einem Mal lächelte sie erneut, ein Anblick, der mir ins tiefste Herz fuhr und dort Feuer entfachte, so mächtig, so hell, so wärmend, dass ich beinahe zusammenzuckte.

Sie stutzte angesichts meiner Reaktion und studierte mich noch genauer. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich diesem Abbild ihres Unterbewusstseins begegnet war, war es offensichtlich, dass ich einer Maia gegenüberstand. Ihr Blick fuhr durch mich wie ein Messer, und wäre diese Gestalt nicht auch nur ein Abbild meines eigenen Geists gewesen, würde ich sagen, sie sah bis auf den Grund meiner Seele. Aber so musste sie mich nur kurz mustern, bis sie fand, wonach sie suchte.

Dort war ich. Ich war jung, ein wenig klein für mein Alter sogar, doch mein Haar war schon golden und meine Augen blau. Damals war ich noch unbeschwert. Ich bemerkte die Blicke meiner Wächter in meinem Rücken nicht; ihre Anwesenheit sollte mich erst lange Jahre später zu stören beginnen. Ich lachte und rannte und spielte und die Welt war in Ordnung.

Dann war dort Arien, die Augen rot und geschwollen, auf den Wangen Spuren von Tränen. Sie raffte ihr Kleid zusammen und ging vor mir auf die Knie, legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn.

Und dann war dort das Licht, golden und warm.

Und Arien sah meine Seele.

Melian die Maia beobachtete die Szene. Langsam, ganz langsam, schlich sich Sanftheit in ihre harten Züge. Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten, ihre Gestalt entspannte sich, sie senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Die Verzweiflung war noch immer dort, ja, aber auch Erkenntnis.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", sprach sie leise. „Je länger Ihr hier verbleibt, desto gefährlicher wird es für Euch werden, wenn die Verbindung getrennt wird."

Ich nickte – Arien hatte mir dies gesagt – und blickte sie an.

Sie sah auf.

„Dies ist mein Kampf, Legolas Thranduillion. Der Eure erwartet Euch noch, doch nicht hier."

Dort war Verzweiflung, ja, aber auch Erkenntnis. Und Verbitterung. So viel Verbitterung.

Ich wurde gewahr, wie jemand meinen Namen rief. Die Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen und klang bittend, verzweifelt fast.

Dann bemerkte ich, wie meine Lungen verzweifelt nach Luft schrieen.

Mein Herz mit letzter Kraft einen Schlag tat.

Es fühlte sich an wie Sterben.

„Legolas!"

Jemand versetzte mir einen leichten Schlag und aus reinem Reflex heraus holte ich Luft. Der nächste Herzschlag. Noch einer. Und noch einmal Luft holen.

„Legolas?"

Ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Ariens dunkles Gesicht. Über ihrer Schulter erkannte ich den leuchtenden Tilion und neben ihm, einige Schritte entfernt, die besorgte Gestalt Gimlis, die langsam näher kam. Ich ließ mich zurückfallen auf den kalten, feuchten Erdboden und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Hat es..." Arien zögerte. „... funktioniert?"

Ich schwieg lange. „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Es liegt jetzt bei ihr", murmelte ich schließlich heiser und setzte mich mit Tilions Hilfe auf.

Im Osten, über einem sturmzerklüfteten Horizont, ging die Sonne auf.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	24. Stillstand

**Liderphin**: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu... aber ein paar Kapitelchen kommen noch :)

* * *

**Hên en Anor**

_Kapitel 23: Stillstand (Gimlis POV von Eowyn29)_

Ich lief, nahm kaum noch etwas wahr als das unrhythmische Trommeln und Klatschen meiner Stiefel auf dem nassen, schmutzigen Steinboden. Ich humpelte inzwischen, irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hatte mich am linken Schienbein verwundet. Ich wusste nicht wie schwer, hatte mir nicht die Zeit genommen nachzusehen. Ein roter Schleier hatte sich vor meinen Augen gebildet, sodass meine Welt nur aus Blut und Schatten bestand. Eine Geisterwelt, unbeständig wie ein Windhauch. Ich fühlte nicht mehr, spürte nicht den Schmerz im verwundeten Bein, nicht das unablässige Ziehen und Jucken von tausend kleinen Wunden. Mühsam kämpfte ich gegen die Müdigkeit, jenen stärker und stärker werdenden Sog, der mich in eine sanfte, dunkle Tiefe hinabzuziehen suchte, die meine Glieder schwer machte, meinen Blick trübte. Doch ich lief weiter.

Es schien mir als sei es Stunden her, seit ich Siri im sanften Gras am Berghang zurückgelassen hatte, in Wahrheit waren es jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke. Ich stockte als ich mir die kühle Brise in Erinnerung rief, die über die ausgetrocknete, verletzte Haut meines Gesicht strich, ihr rotes Haar und das blasse Gesicht auf grünem Grund. Ich zehrte von jenem Augenblick, von meinem kleinen Sieg. Vielleicht lächelte ich, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht lächelte ich, als ich meinen Weg durch diese Hölle bahnte, hin zum Mittelpunkt des Chaos.

Wäre diese Erinnerung nicht gewesen, dieser Augenblick voll Ruhe und Sinnlichkeit inmitten eines düsteren Tages, wäre ich wohl nicht sehr weit gekommen. Ich wäre schon nach wenigen Metern irgendeinem mehr oder weniger zielgerichteten Angriff zum Opfer gefallen, oder einfach nur gestolpert und, unfähig, die schmerzenden Glieder noch einmal aufzuraffen, dort liegengeblieben, bis es aus mit Gimli Gloinssohn gewesen wäre.

Doch das geschah nicht.

Nein, ich lief immer weiter durch Schmerz und Blut und Chaos.

Ich hörte die Schreie der Verwundeten nicht mehr, sah nicht in die Gesichter der Sterbenden. Ich sah nur mein Ziel.

Es waren nicht die Maiar oder gar Legolas gewesen, die mich dazu gebracht hatten, Smaragdauge, Siri und die anderen, die wir gerettet hatten, dort am Berghang zurückzulassen und mich erneut ins Innere des Berges zu begeben. Ich hatte es getan, weil mich, als ich so da gesessen und Siris schlafendes Gesicht betrachtet hatte, wie ein Schlag die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte, dass all dies, was ich um mich sah, nichtig werden würde, würde der Wahnsinn in meinem einstigen Zuhause nicht endlich ein Ende haben. Dieses Mal würde es keinen Ort geben, an den wir nach dem Krieg heimkehren können würden, es würde niemand da sein um das Zerstörte wieder aufzubauen, und die Wenigen, die ich hier sah, würden sich in aller Herren Länder verstreuen. Und bei diesem Gedanken hatte ich nicht länger still sitzen können; ich war aufgestanden, hatte Siris Dolch behutsam und leise aus ihrem Gürtel gezogen und in meinen zerfetzten Ärmel geschoben, tief Atem geholt und war losgelaufen.

Nun war es zu spät zum Umkehren. Doch dergleichen hatte ich ja auch nicht im Sinn.

Ich spürte bereits _ihren_ Glanz auf meiner Seele, _ihren_ Zauberschleier, der meinen Verstand zu umnebeln suchte. Eine sanfte Hand, die die Augen meines Geistes sanft zudrückte. Mühselig kämpfte ich dagegen an, lief weiter. Das schnelle Trommeln meines Herzens dröhnte immer lauter in meinen Ohren. Lauter und lauter. Meine Augen waren halb geschlossen; ich spürte _sie_ mehr, als dass ich _sie_ sah, diesen starken, wahnsinnigen Geist im Zentrum des Chaos. Laufen, immer weiter darauf zu laufen, nicht anhalten, nicht umkehren, obwohl sich mein Bewusstsein mit aller Kraft danach sehnte. Der Dolch in meinem Ärmel schlug kalt gegen meine Haut, erinnerte mich mit jedem Schritt an meine Aufgabe. Nicht umkehren, Gimli.

Ich war nicht mehr weit von ihr entfernt, nur noch wenige Meter. Ich konnte ihren Zauber immer stärker spüren, heiße Glut auf der ungeschützen Haut meines Gesichts. Meine Beine schienen schwer wie Blei, jeder weitere Schritt auf sie zu war eine Qual, jeder einzelne kostete Überwindung. Blaue Flammen tanzten vor meinen Augen, ihr helles Lachen erfüllte die Luft, dröhnte in meinen Ohren, bis mein Kopf zu zerspringen drohte.

Nicht umkehren, Gimlie, immer weiter, noch hat sie dich nicht gesehen. Mein keuchender Atem und mein schlagendes Herz ergaben einen grausamen Rhythmus, der mich unbarmherzig vor sich her trieb. Trommeln, Trommeln in der Tiefe. Sie hallten in meinen Ohren wieder, Laufen, Feuer. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang versuchte ich mich zu erinnern. Nein, das war jetzt unwichtig.

Ich hatte es beinahe geschafft. Das kalte Metall in meinem Ärmel, die Augen fest zugekniffen, mein ganzer Körper wie eine Sprungfeder gespannt, der letzte Schritt.

Nun sah _sie_ mich vor sich stehen und ihr eiskalter Blick brannte sich wie ein glühendes Eisen auf meine Seele auf: Ich spürte ihre Wut, ihren Wahn und mein Schrei ging im Toben unter.

Ich stürzte vor ihr zu Boden, langte mit letzter Kraft nach dem Dolch in meinem Ärmel. Ein winzigen Moment lang flammte die Zuversicht in mir auf, bevor er meinen Fingern endgültig entglitt, in der Dunkelheit um mich verschwand. Schmerz flammte in mir auf, jede Faser meines Körpers schien zu brennen, schrie nach Linderung. Sie durchsuchte meinen Verstand und erkannte, wer ich war und meine Aufgabe. Melian lachte und der glockenreine Laut durchdrang meinen Geist und zerrüttete meinen Verstand. Ich sah sie vor mir, die Königin, in düstere Schleier gehüllt, strahlend schön und schrecklich zugleich. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich war oder wer ich war oder was ich hier tat.

Ich konnte nicht mehr schreien, nicht mehr weinen. Wieder die Trommeln, lauter, als drohe mein Herz zu platzen.

Ich flehte um meinen Tod, um irgendein Ende, bevor der Schmerz mein Selbst zerspringen lassen würde, wie ein fallengelassenes Glas. Doch da war nur Kälte und Feuer zugleich. Ich brannte, ohne vergehen zu können. Und Melian lachte, lachte über diese törichte Gestalt zu ihren Füßen, die gedacht hatte, sie könnte _ihr_ etwas anhaben.

Und dann war es vorbei. Das Feuer erlosch, das Lachen verstummte. Ich spürte, wie ihr grausamer Blick sich mit einem Mal von mir abwandte, als habe sie urplötzlich ein interessanteres Opfer gefunden. Ihr Lachen verstummte. Kühle umschloss mich, sanft und angenehm und lautlos sank ich auf dem kalten Stein zusammen. Ich spürte, wie Tränen langsam über meine Wange liefen, zögerlich, leise. Schlaf senkte sich über mich, wiegte mich in Vergessen, nahm den Schmerz.

Dann kam meine Welt zu Stillstand.

Wasser prasselte auf mein Gesicht, schwere Regentropfen klatschten auf die rissige Haut, rannen kühl über Stirn und Wangen. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sich etwas so wundervoll anfühlen könnte. Ich öffnete leicht die Lippen und das Wasser rann in meinen Mund, wusch langsam den salzig-süßen Blutgeschmack weg. Eine Weile blieb ich so liegen, genoß die Kühle auf meiner Haut, das Geräusch des trommelnden Regens in meinen Ohren. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte zum dunklen, mit schweren Wolken verhangenen Himmel empor. Erst langsam kehrte die Erinnerung daran zurück, was geschehen war. Die Schlacht, Blut und Düsternis. Ein silberner Dolch auf dem Boden. Ein junger Elb mit durchdringend grünen Augen - ich wusste seinen Namen nicht oder hatte ihn vergessen. Legolas im Gras und die beiden Maiar, jung und alt zugleich.

Siri, die ich schließlich doch gefunden hatte. Ihr schlafendes Gesicht auf grünem Grund. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war durch die Halle zu rennen, ein Messer im Ärmel. Was danach kam, war nur noch Dunkelheit. Später würde es mir wieder einfallen, wenn die Wunden verheilt sein würden, sowohl die des Fleisches als auch die der Seele.

Ich setzte mich auf und keuchte, als tausend Wunden an meinem Körper zum Leben erwachten und Schmerzen meinen Leib durchzuckten, aufloderten wie Feuer auf trockenem Holz. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb sitzen. Ich blickte um mich. Ich hatte neben einigen Dutzend anderen Zwergen auf der vom Regen durchnässten Erde aufgereiht gelegen, ein gutes Stück den Berghang hinab vom Eingang der Halle entfernt.

Im Gegensatz zu diesen Anderen war ich jedoch noch nicht tot, wie wohl fälschlicherweise angenommen worden war. Ärger stieg in mir auf über diese Schlamperei. Mich einfach als tot abzutun!

Ich hielt an der Wut fest, denn das half mir, einen Teil der Schmerzen zu vergessen und langsam auf die Beine zukommen.

Der Weg hinauf zur Halle erschien mir wie der Längste meines Lebens. Jeder Schritt war eine einzige Quälerei und mehrmals rutschte ich mit dem verletzten Bein auf dem schlammigen Grund aus und landete schmerzhaft im Matsch. Bei jedem Mal fiel es mir schwerer, ein weiteres Mal aufzustehen und weiterzugehen, denn jede Faser meines Körpers sehnte sich nun nach Linderung und Ruhe.

Das Einzige, was mich voran trieb, war der flackernde Feuerschein, der aus dem Eingang des Berges drang, ein verheißungsvolles Schimmern, das Gesellschaft und Wärme versprach. Erst nach einer Weile drang es in mein Bewusstsein durch, was dieses Feuer auch bedeutete: Dass der Kampf vorbei war.

Wie war es dazu gekommen? Waren alle meines Volkes tot und feierten die Elben nun dort drinnen rauschend ihren Sieg? Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel, doch schnell wurde mir auch bewusst, dass dies unwahrscheinlich war, hätten diese doch die Gefallenen meines Volkes nicht so säuberlich draußen aufgereiht.

Ich überlegte und spekulierte noch eine ganze Weile hin und her und kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Es dauerte wohl Stunden, bis ich das Portal erreichte und es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie ich es schaffte. Als ich mich die steinernen Stufen hinaufschleppte, drohte mein Körper bereits nachzugeben; mir war schwindlig und meine Glieder schwer wie Blei. Aber was ich dort sah, als ich in den Lichtschein trat, der aus dem Tor flutete, verschlug mir den Atem und ließ mich meine eigenen Leiden einen Moment lang vergessen. Überall in der großen Halle waren Fackeln entzündet worden, und der Boden und die Wände glänzten dunkel, hier und da schimmerte dunkles Rot. Still standen in diesem flackernden Licht die Krieger beisammen, Elb und Zwerg. Die Verwundeten hatte man versorgt und jeder, der sich noch mehr oder weniger auf den Beinen halten konnte, schien dort zu sein. Ich sah zwei junge Zwerge, die ich nur vom Sehen kannte, von denen einer einen Arm verloren hatte und die sich gegenseitig stützen mussten um stehen zu können, einen langen, hageren Elbenkrieger, dessen silbergraues Haar am Hinterkopf dunkel verfärbt war und der sich schwer auf einen Jüngeren stütze, der ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Einige wenige Gesichter erkannte ich und war froh, sie lebendig zu sehen, doch sie sahen mich nicht, sondern blickten nur weiter stumm zum Mittelpunkt der Halle hin. Ich wusste nicht wie viele Gestalten es waren, die sich dort versammelt hatten, mehrere hundert, doch allen waren die Spuren ihres Kampfes noch anzusehen. Aber das schien nun vergessen, nebensächlich, als sei die Schlacht nur ein böser Traum gewesen, aus dem alle nun mit einem Male erwacht waren.

Dort, in ihrer Mitte, hatten sie einen Kreis gebildet und darin standen zwei Vertreter der Völker sich gegenüber. Ihrer beider Kleidung war zerfetzt, die Harnische schmutzig, die Glieder müde und verletzt, doch in ihren Gesichtern stand frischer Mut, ihre Haltung war stolz und aufrecht und ihre Augen blickten klar. Ich konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, doch dem bedurfte es auch nicht. Denn wie ein kühler Wind, der die Müden aufleben lässt und den Verletzten Kraft schenkt, war die Hoffnung in dieser Halle eingekehrt, die Hoffnung auf Frieden.

Und da stand ich nun, die Rüstung zerbeult und mit Blut und Schlamm besudelt, eine gebeugte, dunkle Gestalt im Feuerschein, wie ein Geist aus alten Zeiten und mein Blick verschwamm vor Tränen in meinen Augen. Und da ich nun mein Ziel erreicht hatte, spürte ich wie die letzte Kraft aus meinen müden Beine wich und mir wurde scharz vor Augen. Doch bevor ich am Boden zusammenbrechen konnte, fingen sanfte Arme mich auf.

Dieses Erwachen war bei Weitem schöner als das letzte.

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich über mir die vertraute Decke meiner eigenen Kammer und ich lag nicht etwa allein im Regen, sondern in weiche Laken gebettet. Als ich mich aufsetzen wollte, drückte mich eine sanfte Hand wieder zurück und im nächsten Moment sah ich Siris Gesicht über mir, lächelnd, mit blitzenden Augen. Als sie mich küsste, schien mir das Herz überzugehen vor Freude und Erleichterung und alles Leid schien nur noch ein düsterer Schatten in der Vergangenheit und alle Sorge war vergessen. Ich nahm ihre Hände in meine und küsste sie, liebkoste ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals, bis sie vor Wonne lachte.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	25. Durch einen grauen Spiegel

**Hên en anor**

_Kapitel 24: Durch einen grauen Spiegel (Legolas' POV von Mirenithil)_

Es kommt ein Moment, in dem man zurückschaut.

Ein Moment, in dem alles klar und einfach wird.

Der Rückblick ist immer einfacher als die Vorausschau, denn im Nachhinein gibt alles Sinn, was zuvor Wahnsinn zu sein schien; alles, was planlos wirkte, bekommt Grund und Wirkung.

Im Rückblick waren die Jahre zu friedlich gewesen, das Leben zu einfach, als dass es so hätte weitergehen können. Etwas hatte geschehen müssen und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hatte es schon lange Zeit in der Luft gelegen, ein Wispern im Wind, ein Flüstern in den Bäumen, Geister in den Wassern. Wenn wir es nur gehört und gesehen hätten – wie viele Leben wären zu retten gewesen?

Ich stand dort, auf der Ebene im Licht des Abends, und beobachtete still das Treiben um mich herum. Niemand schien mich zu bemerken, die Blicke gingen einfach durch mich hindurch als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein Schatten – und es war mir recht. Reihe um Reihe wurden Tote auf den taufeuchten Boden gelegt, immer noch versammelten sich Verwundete um die wenigen Heiler; die wenigen, die mit dem Schrecken davongekommen waren, saßen immer noch hilflos dort, wo sie am Morgen zusammengebrochen waren, in ihren Augen immer noch Verwirrung und aufkeimendes Entsetzen, als sich die Schleier über ihrem Geist lüfteten und sie sich daran zu erinnern begannen, was geschehen war, was sie getan hatten.

Nur ein Herzschlag war es gewesen. Die Welt war zum Stillstand gekommen und für einen winzigen Moment dachte ich, dass der Eine selbst den Atem angehalten hatte. Der Wind war verschwunden, die Kälte gewichen, die Sonne stand still, die Vögel schwiegen – und dann war es vorbei. Vorbei.

Wie Marionetten, steif und ohne eigenen Willen, so hatten sie sich bewegt, Elben und Zwerge. Hinaus aus dem Berg, langsam und ziellos, die Waffen fallend aus kraftlosen weißen Händen, die Augen dunkel und ohne Leben. Irgendwo im Innern des Berges schlossen zwei von ihnen den Waffenstillstand, der diesen Kampf beendete, all diesen Tod und Wahnsinn und das Entsetzen. Doch nichts entsetzte mich mehr als die Erkenntnis, dass mir dies alles gleich geworden war.

Jetzt stand ich hier im Schatten, sah, wie Elben und Zwerge den Kampf noch einmal durchlebten, an dem sie teilgenommen hatten, ohne wirklich dabei zu sein, in dem sie getötet hatten, ohne den Grund zu kennen, ohne es wirklich zu wollen; ich sah Tränen fallen und Verzweiflung Einzug nehmen in Gesichter, die zuvor von grenzenlosem Hass verzerrt gewesen waren.

Jetzt, hier, wurde alles klar vor meinen Augen. Es hätte nicht anders geschehen können.

Damals, am Brunnen in den Gärten meines Vaters, als das Leuchten der Sonne mich umgeben hatte... schon damals hätte ich wissen können – hätte wissen _müssen_, dass das Leben, wie ich es gekannt habe, für immer vorbei sein würde. Kein Elb, ganz gleich wie alt und mächtig oder jung und lebensfroh, hätte so leuchten können. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Die Toten. Die fünf Männer, deren einziger Fehler es gewesen war, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein, die Melian sahen in einem Moment, in dem sie unbedacht sichtbar geworden war für Sterbliche und Unsterbliche. Weder Pfeile noch Messer, keine Flucht hätte diese Männer retten können, als Melians Hass sich erst gegen sie entlud, dann gegen die Elben des Waldlandreichs, fern verwandt mit Elu Thingol. Fast sehe ich sie vor mir, wie sie mit gleichgültigen Bewegungen ein Messer aufnimmt, das am Rande eines Übungsplatzes liegt, hier und dort Sattelzeug durchtrennt, das Messer – mein Messer – von sich wirft... ich sehe ihr zufriedenes, kaltes Lächeln, als Misstrauen und Angst um sich greifen, kann fühlen, wie sie daraus neue Kraft schöpft, Kraft, die den Hass am Brennen hält, der sie sonst bereits lange verzehrt hätte. Aber unersättlich ist ihre Gier und Misstrauen allein kann sie nicht mehr nähren.

Eine gleichgültige Bewegung. Feuer und Beben erschüttern die Hallen meines Vaters, einfach zu verschleiern sind die Blicke der Soldaten.

Noch eine Bewegung und ein Blitz durchzuckt den wolkenlosen Himmel. Betäubt werden Verstand und Vaterliebe, Jahrtausende alte Loyalität und Freundschaft. Auch ich bin nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Jeder andere hätte verdächtigt werden können, aber nichts konnte die Elben mehr entzweien als die Anschuldigung gegen mich. So groß die Liebe von Eltern zu ihren Kindern ist... wenn sie zerfällt, ist der Hass, der aus ihr entsteht, umso größer.

Er nährte sie, schenkte ihr eine Illusion von Wärme in ihren kalten, einsamen Nächten. Der Zorn und die Verachtung in der Schlacht zwischen Elben und Zwergen waren eine willkommene Auswirkung in ihren Augen, nicht gewollt, aber sicherlich nicht ungelegen.

Auch sie sind nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Der Zwerge und Gimli.

Gimli. Ich hatte nach ihm gesucht, als es vorbei war, hatte ihn in dem Moment gefunden, in dem er zusammenbrach. Siri hatte ihn aufgefangen, als er fiel. Ich war ihr gefolgt, während sie ihn in seine Kammer brachte, und nicht eher, als sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, war ich aus dem Schatten herausgetreten, der mich verborgen hatte. Ich selbst fühlte mich überdrüssig einer weiteren Konfrontation mit der Zwergenfrau und vertraute darauf, dass sie sich um Gimli kümmern würde, so sehr es mich auch danach verlangte, mich selbst von seinem Zustand zu überzeugen.

Jetzt, einen halben Tag später, schleppte er sich heraus aus dem Einsamen Berg, wirkte trotz der Zeit, die er geschlafen hatte, zu Tode erschöpft, um Jahre gealtert und doch... war es Resignation?... schien er seinen Frieden geschlossen zu haben mit dem, was geschehen war. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch nur ein, vielleicht sah ich, was ich sehen wollte – ein vertrautes Gesicht ohne diesen Schimmer Verzweiflung, der sich schon lange meiner bemächtigt hatte.

„Es ist offiziell", murmelte er, ein dunkles Brummen, tief und kühl wie die Erde selbst, stellte sich neben mich und folgte meinem Blick. „Frieden."

„Waffenstillstand", korrigierte ich ihn ebenso leise. Er sagte nichts, nickte nur, bevor Stille herrschte.

„Was ist geschehen? Mit Melian?", wollte er irgendwann wissen, sah mich an, als wüsste ich die Antworten. Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich es mir. Aber ich hatte bestenfalls eine grobe Ahnung dessen, was geschehen war.

Wortlos wandte ich mich um, bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Er reagierte nicht sofort, aber kurz darauf hörte ich seine schweren, erschöpft wirkenden Schritte hinter mir. Unsere Wanderung durch den kühlen Abend führte uns einen sanften Hang hinab. Die Geräusche vor dem Einsamen Berg verklangen in der Ferne, während wir über die wogenden Grasmeere wanderten.

In diesen Momenten fühlte ich mich an unsere Zeit in Rohan erinnert, als wir die drei Jäger waren – nur wir, die endlosen Ebenen und ein Ziel. Und noch etwas regte sich in meinem Herzen bei dem Anblick des Grases, das im Wind wehte wie Wellen auf dem Meer... die alte Sehnsucht erwachte, die Sehnsucht nach weißen Stränden und Meeren, weiter als der Himmel.

Erst, als ich ein ungehaltenes Schnauben hinter mir hörte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich meinen Schritt beschleunigt hatte, zu sehr, als dass Gimli in seinem ausgelaugten Zustand mithalten konnte. Ich wandte mich um, entschuldigte mich mit einem Lächeln, obgleich er sicherlich sah, wie schwach und gezwungen es war. Aber Gimli sagte nichts.

Als wir uns unserem Ziel näherten, trug der schwache Abendwind ein Geräusch durch die Stille, etwas, das wir im Näherkommen als Schluchzen identifizieren. Elben und Zwerge waren nicht die einzigen, bei denen die Hitze des Kampfes jetzt Verzweiflung Platz machte.

Sie saßen dort im am tiefsten Punkt der Senke, umgeben von einem See aus flüssigem Licht, silberweiß und blassgolden, die prächtigen Gewänder auf dem feuchten jungen Gras, das Haar leicht wehend im Wind.

Arien hatte sich in Tilions Arme geflüchtet, Tränen der Sonne auf ihren dunklen Wangen, und reagierte nicht, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass sie uns bemerkt hatte.

Der Mondwächter dagegen sah auf und bedeutete uns mit einer sachten, eleganten Geste, dass wir uns setzen sollten, eine Aufforderung, der wir nur zögerlich nachkamen; sowohl Gimli als auch ich hatten das Gefühl, sehr ungeschickt in einen privaten Moment hineingestolpert zu sein. Falls Tilion unser Unwohlsein bemerkte, überging er es taktvoll, denn der mondhelle Blick, mit dem er uns bedachte, war nur sanft und wissend, vielleicht auch melancholisch. Im Gegensatz zu Arien schien er das Geschehene bereits hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

„Ihr habt Fragen", stellte er leise fest, während sich hinter ihm der schwindende Mond vom Horizont löste und seine Reise begann, halb verdeckt von den letzten Wolken des Sturms.

Gimli und ich nickten, in stillem Einvernehmen beschließend, Ariens Zustand zu ignorieren im Vertrauen darauf, dass uns die Maiar fortgeschickt hätten, sollte sie unsere Anwesenheit stören.

„Was ist geschehen? Mit Melian?", wiederholte ich die frühere Frage meines zwergischen Freundes wörtlich und war nicht wenig versucht, meinem Unmut Luft zu machen, als Tilions Schultern leicht zuckten.

„Wir können Euch eine begründete Vermutung anbieten", erwiderte er gedankenvoll und fuhr nach einem kurzen Blick auf Arien fort: „Sie scheint verstanden zu haben, dass der Thingol, den sie kannte, fort ist. Auch scheint sie zu sehen, dass seine Seele sicher ist und keines Schutzes mehr bedarf. Als Ihr Melian dies deutlich machtet... sie fand die Kraft, die letzten Reste ihres Selbst zusammenzusuchen und einen Zauber zu sprechen, der diesen Wahnsinn beendete. Ihr habt es gespürt, Legolas Thranduilion und Gimli Gloinssohn, diesen Moment des Aufhebens, als nur noch Stille herrschte." Er hielt inne und seufzte. Eine sachte Brise fuhr durch das Gras.

„Doch Melian... sie war dem Wahnsinn lang verfallen. Ihre Heilung wird schwierig sein", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Ihr Hass ist Melancholie gewichen, ihr Zorn Resignation, aber ein langer Weg liegt noch vor ihr. Nachdem sie den Zauber gesprochen hatte, fielen die letzten Reste ihres Selbst auseinander wie eine Hülle, ihrer inneren Sicherheit beraubt. Wir brachten sie zurück in die Unsterblichen Lande, wo sich ihrer angenommen wird. Es wird lange dauern, bis sie sich selbst wiederfinden wird."

„Es war also kein Sinneswandel...", murmelte Gimli.

Tilion schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war das letzte Aufbäumen eines sterbenden Wesens, mit dem sie die Welt zum Stillstand brachte. Nicht mehr." Er seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen, ließ seinen Kopf auf den Ariens sinken. „Auch wir können uns verlieren und finden, auch vor unseren Augen tut sich nicht immer die Wahrheit auf. Wenn alles gesagt und getan ist, sind auch wir nur Wesen wie Ihr, Gimli Gloinssohn. Nicht geschaffen um zu sterben zwar, aber dennoch geschaffen – und somit haben auch wir Fehler."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

Ich weiß, dass wir zur Zeit seehr langsam sind mit dem Updaten, und entschuldige mich dafür - liest noch jemand mit?


End file.
